


My One and Only Love

by FivePips, jennandblitz



Series: Rock 'n' Pole [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Asexual Character, Asexuality Spectrum, Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Genderfluid Character, Honeymoon, Light Dom/sub, Other, Rimming, SO FLUFFY, Smut, So smutty, Spanking, Vacation, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, asexual!Remus, genderfluid!Sirius, soft daddy dom Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 67,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FivePips/pseuds/FivePips, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandblitz/pseuds/jennandblitz
Summary: Remus, Sirius and all of their close friends and family jet off to Italy for the destination wedding of the year. Lots of sunshine, good food, great wine and hilarity.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last part of Rock n Pole that we've got written. We do have some ideas for an eighth part but that will come after a break so we can work on other things! As always, watch for (smutty) tags as we go on.

Remus rolled his and Sirius’ luggage behind him as Sirius managed Snuffles as they got into the airport. They were meeting everyone else at gate, and Remus couldn’t wait to get through security because then it would be so much less stressful. He hated the whole getting ready and rushing to the airport. It seemed even more difficult with their giant dog.

But it didn’t matter how stressed he was for the moment, he was going to be in Italy for two weeks to get married and enjoy his honeymoon with Sirius. Remus couldn’t wait for the ceremony but the few days before was going to be just as fun with their friends and family. It was going to be a great time. Remus was finally feeling better after his world turned a bit upside down over his past relationship with Fenrir.

“Are you sure we have everything?” Remus asked Sirius as they got in line to check-in.

“Positive, caro, stop worrying!” Sirius was strolling along with Snuffles at their side, grinning broadly.

“I thought you knew me, I always worry.” Remus stopped as they got to the end of the line.

Sirius rolled their eyes. “I know, but I say it anyway to try and catch you before you get yourself in a tizz. We have everything, I promise.”

“Okay… what about the rings?” Remus suddenly felt like he couldn’t remember seeing those anywhere.

“Yep, they’re in my rucksack, in their boxes, in another little bag.” Sirius smiled wryly at them as the queue moved up. “Anything else, darling?”

“Our passports?” Remus patted his pockets.

Sirius held them up, raising an eyebrow.

Remus sighed and relaxed a fraction. “Did you contact the car place that’s getting us from the airport to the villa?”

“Yes, they’ve confirmed the booking, I have an email on my phone. Wanna see?”

“No, I believe you.” Remus groaned as they moved up in line. “I’m a terror, aren’t I?”

Sirius chuckled. “You’re sweet, caro. I got everything though.”

“I hate the little pieces of traveling, I always feel like I’m missing something.” Remus gave them a peck on the cheek.

“I know, but you packed everything last night, didn’t you? I know you were a little distracted by me, but you got everything, I know you did.” Sirius leaned into him, moving up the queue.

Remus’ stomach did a flip at the thought of what Sirius was doing while Remus was packing last night. “I did and then you checked, right? You said you’d check.”

Sirius grinned. “I checked, darling. That’s how I know you got everything.”

“Okay. Sorry.” Remus smiled sheepishly as they went to the counter. He leaned on the counter and looked to Sirius who had their travel documents.

“Hi,” they said, smiling charmingly at the hostess behind the counter. They leaned forward a little, turning on all their charm to try and get them upgraded. Remus heard  _ we’re getting married _ at least three times.

“Oh! Congratulations” She smiled widely at them both. “Lucky for you we can upgrade you to first class!” She grinned at them both.

Remus felt a bit dumbstruck, he didn’t think something like that would actually work. “Oh, thank you.”

“Oh, err—” Sirius grinned at Remus, then back at the hostess. “Thank you, that’s so kind of you.”

After they were given their tickets and checked their luggage, Remus took Sirius’ hand and led them towards security. “Sirius! I can’t believe you did that.” He laughed, looking back as if someone was going to come take the tickets away.

Sirius shoved the tickets in their pocket, grinning ear to ear. “You have to  _ try,  _ you never know what you’ll get if you just smile nicely.”

“I would bumble the whole way through and get us nothing.” Remus snickered, reaching down to scratch Snuffles’ head.

“That’s why we work together so well, darling.” Sirius leaned up to kiss his cheek. “Are we meeting everyone at the gate? We can gloat about our tickets.”

“Yes, we are. I wonder if we’re the first here.” Remus looked at his phone as they got to the line. “Ah, our parents, Mare, Pete, and Roro are here.”

“Ah! I can’t wait to see them all. Marly and Dorky will turn up at the last second, of course. Surprised James and Lily aren’t here yet though, Lily’s usually good at timings,” Sirius said, peering at his phone over his shoulder.

“Same with Frank and Alice, but they’re right behind us… Reggie, Ben, and Hestia are coming with the girls, right?”

“Yep, I think they’re all pooling together, aren’t they?” Sirius turned and stood on their toes to peer over the crowd for the others.

“Yes, they are.” Remus pressed a quick kiss to their neck because it was so very tempting.

Sirius shivered, their hand clenching a little on his shoulder. “Oi, stop it.”

“Stop what, my pearl?” Remus turned his head to look over his shoulder.

“Kissing my neck, you awful thing,” Sirius murmured, smiling.

“I’ve done no such thing.” Remus turned around to smirk at them. He was so glad that he was back to being relaxed with their usual level of affection. It also seemed like the scale was tipping in their favor as well, not that Sirius would care, but he did was to have sex at least on their honeymoon.

“Of course not,” Sirius replied with their own smirk, affection clear on their face.”Oh! There’s your mam, and Effy—is she holding a  _ vape _ ?”

“What?!?” Remus looked in the direction Sirius was staring.

“There, look, in her hand?” Sirius pointed through the crowd towards them.

“Oh my god, it is. Who is she?” Remus’ eyes were wide before he and Sirius got separated to go through security.

Once he was through the other side, he gathered their things quickly, looking in the direction of their parents. Effy was totally holding a vape. Remus looked to see one of the security guards patting Snuffles and Sirius chatting with them. Thankfully, Sirius came over with Snuffles with a smile on their face.

“Come on, we need to see what on earth my mother has done to Effy.” Remus held out their bag.

“Thank you,” Sirius said, before Snuffles caught sight of Hope and barreled over to her, pulling Sirius behind them. “Oh fuck, okay we’re going this way.”

Remus laughed, watching Sirius get pulled by their massive dog towards the small group. They made it there a few seconds before Remus did so Snuffles was already getting love from his mam and Effy was hugging Sirius. Mary came over to Remus and gave him a big hug. “Are you excited, Remus?”

“Can’t you tell?” Remus teased her. “Of course I’m excited. Where’s Pete and Ro?”

“Gone for a stroll. She likes people watching.” Mary nodded as his mam straightened up.

“Remus John, aren’t you going to say hello to your mother?” She smiled at him.

“Yes, hello, mam.” He gave her a tight hug then pulled away to say hello to Monty.

“Exciting day, isn’t it?” Monty patted him on the shoulder.

“Exciting few days.” Remus amended, looking towards Sirius.

Sirius grinned, sitting themselves in a chair and rubbing lightly at their shoulder, probably from where Snuffles was pulling them. “Very exciting, I can’t wait. The weather is meant to be beautiful.”

“You okay?” Remus asked, reaching out to rub their shoulder for them.

“The weather is going to be  _ perfect _ ,” Mary said with a grin.

“Mm, Snuffles was just excited, is all,” Sirius hummed, tilting their head to let Remus get the sore spot. 

“I agree, I think it’s going to be absolutely wonderful, darlings,” Effy said enthusiastically, smiling at them all. “What seats are we all in, hm? I do hope we’re together.”

“We got an upgrade to First Class thanks to Sirius’ charm.” Remus laughed, sitting next to them to continue rubbing the spot.

“FIRST CLASS?” Marlene squawked, apparently appearing next to the group.

“Yeah, we’ll still be able to hear you in steerage, Marlene, I’m sure.” Remus scoffed.

Sirius winced at the volume of Marlene’s voice. “Alright Marly.”

“Hello everyone, how are we doing?” Dorcas said, sitting on Sirius’ other side.

“Ready, Dorky? Have to sit next to Marly on a plane for a few hours?” Sirius asked, grinning.

“Oi oi, troops!” James boomed as he came through security with his arms thrown out wide like their saviour. “Ready for the trip of the century?”

“How is the dog going to fit on the plane?” Regulus wondered as the group rounded out.

“It will fit in First Class.” Remus smiled as he stood up to greet everyone.

“ _ He _ , thank you,” Sirius corrected, standing up to greet everyone with hugs.

Remus laughed to himself.

Everyone was there and ready to go. He was so excited and couldn’t wait to get on the plane and get going. Soon enough they were called to start boarding (Remus and Sirius first because  _ First Class _ ). Remus had never been in First Class before, it was always Economy for every trip but god, he needed to figure out how to make more money because it was so nice. The seats were nice and comfortable. There was so much leg room that Snuffles could actually fit in front of them.

“This is amazing.” Remus got settled into his seat.

Sirius stretched their legs out, looking around in wonder. “This is definitely the way to fly, god.” They pointed to a little diagram on the wall by their seat. “Look, you can make the seats into actual beds… shame it’s only a short flight, right?”

“Yeah, that’s so cool.” Remus looked as the flight attendant came over with two glasses of champagne.

“We heard you’re getting married, congratulations.” She handed them each a glass. “Also, your dog is the talk of the flight.”

Remus laughed. “Thank you so much.”

“Ha, you hear that Snuffs?” Sirius petted him on the head as they sipped their champagne. “He’s happy about that, he wants all the cuddles.”

“I’ll be back later to give him some love then.” She nodded before walking off.

“This is insane.” Remus snickered then kissed Sirius on the cheek.

The rest of the plane started boarding a few moments later and Remus had to laugh as Marlene’s jaw practically hit the floor when she saw them both. Sirius raised their glass to her as she walked by to Economy, grinning.

“Have fun back there, Marly.” Remus took a sip of his champagne.

“I can’t believe it.” Alice shook her head.

“Love you!” Sirius trilled, smacking James on the arse as he walked past. 

James rolled his eyes. “Oh it’s lucky you’re getting married, Sirius, else I’d be getting you back for that.”

“Don’t you two look so cute.” His mam smiled. “I’d take a picture but I don’t want to hold things up.”

“We’ll take a selfie, Hope,” Sirius assured her, digging in their pocket already.

“Good, send it to me please.” She patted Sirius’ shoulder.

“You deserve this, darlings.” Effy grinned. “Don’t they Monty?”

“For sure,” he agreed with his wife.

Sirius smiled, nodding. “Can’t wait for us all to get to the villa.”

“The villa looks nice.” Benjy grinned, turning to look at Regulus behind him.

“Yeah, it does.” Regulus put a hand on his waist. “Have fun up here.”

“We will.” Remus took another sip of his champagne.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius was, perhaps, a little tipsy. It wasn’t their fault. The flight attendance kept refilling their champagne glass, and who were they to refuse? They were about to land, and Sirius had been forced to pull their feet out of Remus’ lap and get Snuffles to sit nicely next to them ready for the landing. That was easier said than done. Everyone, Snuffles apparently included, was so excited to get to Tuscany and settled into the villa. Sirius couldn’t wait.

“Oh, I think I’m drunk.” Remus laughed as he sat properly.

Sirius snorted into their hand, trying to stifle it. “Me too. She was very liberal with that champagne.”

Remus leaned close to their ear. “I really just want to snog you senseless but it’d be terrible to do in public. How on earth am I going to make it all the way to the villa without being all over you?”

Sirius practically squirmed in their seat, feeling a pang of desire at Remus’ words as they leaned into him. “You’re gonna have to, caro.”

“Bloody champagne.” Remus pressed a kiss to their jaw. “Think we’ll be able to at least have ten minutes to ourselves before they make us do something?”

“Mhmm, I think so,” Sirius said. “It’s our wedding, we can lock the bedroom door for a moment, can’t we?”

“Yes, but I also know all our friends and our parents. James at least will try to barge in.” Remus kissed their neck then pulled back.

“He doesn’t have a key anymore,” Sirius said, dropping their head back on the seat. “Stop teasing, at least until we get to the villa.”

“I’m stopping.” Remus took their hand. “I can’t wait to get there.”

“Thank you,” Sirius managed, kissing the back of Remus’ hand. Now they  _ really _ wanted to get to the villa.

Thankfully the car ride wasn’t too long, and after the ruckus of arriving, checking in and sorting out everyone’s rooms, there seemed to be a moment of calm. Sirius sat on the edge of the bed in the wedding suite, looking out of the balcony doors to see everyone in the grounds having fun. Snuffles was having the time of his life being doted on by everyone and rolling in the grass. 

Sirius couldn’t quite believe they were here to get  _ married _ . The thought of it made them grin like a teenager with their first crush, it was ridiculous. Remus sat on the bed next to them and pulled them into a kiss.

“Mm, hi,” Sirius murmured, a little surprised by the kiss, their hands going to his shoulders.

“Hi, hello.” Remus’ hands went up into their hair. “Said I was going to snog you senseless.”

Sirius grinned into the kiss, shifting closer as they tucked their feet under them. “So you did.”

Remus’ other hand went to their back and slid down their spine as his tongue teased against their lips. Sirius moaned softly, moving forward into Remus’ lap; they could definitely have ten minutes of privacy, they thought. His tongue coiled against Sirius’ as his hand gripped their arse. Remus pulled them closer to his body and Sirius shifted and settled in his lap, wrapping their legs around his hips as their hands lodged in his hair. God, Sirius could kiss him forever.

“My pearl,” Remus said, pulling back just a fraction. “I get to marry you in a few days.” He kissed down their jaw.

Sirius dropped their head back, smiling. “Mm, I’m so excited. You’re all mine.”

“You’re mine too.” Remus’ lips got to their neck.

“Mhmm,” Sirius agreed, their fingers twisting in Remus’ curls. “Am I going to have hickeys in the wedding photographs, hm?”

“I don’t know, would you like one or two?” He kissed softly at the spot below their ear.

“Well, our wedding photos are for  _ us _ after all…” Sirius shivered, pressing close as one hand trailed over Remus’ shoulders.

Remus nipped at a spot just above the collar of Sirius’ shirt before sucking a kiss against the skin there.

Sirius moaned softly, biting their lip to stifle it a little. “Ah, god, Remus…”

Just as Remus was moving over to another spot there was a shriek somewhere in the building. “OH MY GOD THIS PART OF THE VILLA IS SO NICE! WHERE ARE YOU TWO?” Marly’s voice carried from wherever she was.

“You’re fucking kidding me,” Remus mumbled against their neck.

“Noo,” Sirius grumbled, shifting against Remus.

Marly’s shriek sounded closer. “AH! LOOK AT THIS MURAL! DORKY?” There was a moment’s pause. “REMUS? SIRIUS?”

“Maybe if we don’t answer she’ll leave.” Remus held on to Sirius.

“Not likely,” Sirius said, taking a deep breath. “She’ll just burst in here, and we don’t want that.” Reluctantly, Sirius climbed out of Remus’ lap, putting a hand over their neck where the hickey probably sat.

“HELLO? WHERE ARE YOU TWO? SHIT YOU GOT A CLAWFOOT BATH IN HERE?” Marlene’s voice was right outside their door now.

“Fuck.” Remus flopped back onto the bed.

Sirius sighed, crossing over to the door and pulling it open. “Hi, Marly. Having fun exploring?”

“Yes! This place is amazing. It’s sooooo nice.” Marlene came into the room. “Holy shit! That view!”

Remus sat up with a huff. “Yep, we were just enjoying the view.”

Sirius shook their head in disbelief, laughing a little. “Oh yep, the view is great.”

“Want to talk about the ceremony?” She held up a small binder. “I got a script.”

Oh, okay, Sirius supposed that was a decent thing to interrupt them with. They shot Remus a little smile. “Yeah, let’s. Makes sure everything runs smoothly on the day.”

“Yeah, let’s have a look.” Remus nodded, pulling his legs up to sit cross legged on the bed.

Sirius settled on the bed next to him, putting their hand on his knee as Marlene pulled the chair by the window up to the foot of the bed and sat down, opening the binder. It probably didn’t take so long to run through everything, but it felt like  _ hours _ with the way Sirius’ neck was throbbing a little and their skin tingling. It was a good distraction though, to go through their wedding ceremony and plan out what would happen, step-by-step. Sirius could see it unfolding in their mind, imagining them and Remus stood in front of all of their friends.

“This sounds fantastic Marlene.” Remus grinned at Sirius. “Isn’t it going to be great?”

“It’s going to be perfect,” Sirius said, grinning back. “I’m so glad we asked you, Marly. You’re the best.”

“I’m so excited, I can’t wait.” She closed the binder. “By the way, has James told you the plans for tomorrow night?”

Sirius frowned, shaking their head. “No, he hasn’t?”

“What?” Remus leaned forward. “What plans?”

“Yeah,” Sirius agreed. “There are plans?”

“Ah… ask him?” She stood up. “Bye!”

“Oi!” Sirius was up like a shot, as quick as Marlene. “No no, McKinnon, that ain’t happening. What’s going on tomorrow? I thought we were all gonna have dinner?”

“Maybe! Bye!” She ran off past them.

“What the fuck!?” Remus hopped off the bed.

Sirius shook their head. “Jesus… We need to go and find James.”

“Yeah, oh god, there better not be strippers.” Remus went for the door.

“Christ… if there’s strippers I’m killing him,” Sirius said firmly, following Remus out of their room—with a wistful glance to the bed, dammit they’d have to pick up where they left off later—and out to where everyone was gathered in the garden.

“Potter!” Remus shouted as they got out to the garden, Snuffles ran over to Remus and Sirius. Sirius petted Snuffles enough not to be bowled over by the dog, but they were more concerned in finding out what was going on.

James looked up like a deer in the headlights. “Er… yes?”

“What  _ exactly _ do you have planned tomorrow?” Remus got over to him.

“Ah, ha, tomorrow?” James grinned, ruffling a hand through his hair. “Whaddaya mean?”

Sirius gave James a pointed look. “Potter, you’re a shit liar. What’s happening?”

James glanced around to the rest of the group, none of whom were intervening. “Not a clue, sib. Don’t know what you mean.”

“Marlene ratted you out. What’s going on?” Remus glared at him.

Sirius crossed their arms, glaring at James. He looked around again before sighing, his shoulders slumping wearily. “We’re having a stag, is all. Nothing big, just going into Florence—no strippers, I swear, not after that time.”

“What time?” Remus furrowed his brow.

“Nah, you do not want to hear that story,” Sirius said quickly.

Lily came up and rested her chin on Sirius’ shoulder. “Agreed, that story needs to be wiped from history, please. Potter, did you ruin the surprise?”

“No, no, tell me I want to know. You know I love information.” Remus looked between the three.

Sirius puffed out their cheeks. “Fine, it was Bill’s stag, and James was  _ insistent _ we get a stripper, because ‘what’s a stag without a stripper?’”

James groaned, pushing his glasses up into his hair so he could rub a hand over his face.

“And,” Lily continued, “the girl gets down to her bra before any of these lot realise that’s she’s Bill’s fucking cousin!”

“She was a good stripper! Just… the cousin thing,” James said miserably.

“Oh my god!” Remus threw his head back and laughed. “That’s so ridiculous. Poor Bill.”

“Right!” 

“So no strippers.” James nodded decisively. “We just thought you should have a little party, is all. I wasn’t the  _ only _ one organising it I don’t know why you’re dropping me in it.”

“Marlene’s the one who said you and no one else, so…” Remus shrugged. “Al!”

“Yeah, sweetie?” She came over to them. “What is it?”

“You know I hate surprises.” He looked at her.

“Oh, come on, one little surprise on your big week. Enjoy it.” She grinned.

Sirius laughed; it was true, Remus hated surprises. 

“This is what happens when you make us your mates of honour,” James said, putting his arm around Alice. “You have to let us run with it.”

“Christ, at least it’s not the night before the wedding.” Remus shook his head.

“Exactly, you’ll have a whole day to recover.” Alice smiled sweetly, kissing Remus on the cheek before going back off to where Trevor and Snuffles were playing.

“Yeah, exactly.” Remus smiled, following after her.

James shoved his hands in the pockets of his shorts. “You alright, sib?”

Sirius nodded, grinning. “Yeah, I’m getting married in a few days. I’m bloody buzzing, I don’t know how I’m gonna sleep, honestly.”

“Sure Remus could do something for that. Nice hickey.” Lily snickered.

“Oh shush,” Sirius retorted, covering the hickey with their hand. “You saw nothing.”

“You two are disgusting.” She hugged them.

Sirius grinned. “I know, right?”


	3. Chapter 3

“What should I wear?” Remus looked over to Sirius, who was currently getting ready themselves as he sat on the bed.

“You always ask me this question, caro,” Sirius said softly, finger-combing their damp hair.

“You give me good fashion advice.” Remus grinned. “What are you wearing?”

“Jeans, brogues and my pussy-bow shirt, I was thinking.” Sirius crossed over to the wardrobe they’d unpacked into, pulling out the shirt they were talking about.

“It’s a pretty shirt.” Remus watched them.

“Yeah?” Sirius dropped the towel from their hips to pull on their underwear, then their jeans.

“I think you could wear that patterned blue shirt. Didn’t you wear that on our first date?”

“Mmmhmm.” Remus bit his lip. “I can wear that.”

Sirius glanced over their shoulder at him, smiling. “You alright, caro?”

“Yeah.” Remus laughed. “Why are you asking?”

“You bit your lip,” Sirius said, nodding to the mirror in front of them. They shrugged, smiling at him in the mirror as they pulled on their shirt.

“Yeah and….” Remus chuckled, feeling his cheeks flushing.

Sirius did up the bow of their shirt and turned properly to him. “Just wondering. You’re going pink, darling.”

“Ah, it’s all your fault, really.” Remus sat up.

“Ohh, sure, sure,” Sirius said, crossing over and standing in front of him. “Of course.”

“Thank god you’re not wearing thigh highs is all I can say.” Remus shook his head.

Sirius smirked. “Thank god.”

“Or that tiny black skirt I saw in your bag. Or anything while wearing one of my shirts, really.”

“Oh yeah? I like your shirts caro,” Sirius murmured, putting their hands on Remus’ shoulders.

“The tiny skirt with one of my shirts and thigh highs, I’d probably die.” He looked up at them.

Sirius bit their lip, grinning. “Consider it noted, darling.”

“You really want to kill me before or just after our wedding?” Remus reached out and put his hand on their thighs.

“Mmm, maybe not kill you. But I can get your heartrate up a little, can’t I?” Sirius shifted forwards and climbed into his lap, smiling.

“We’re going to be late.” Remus’ hands went up the back of Sirius’ shirt, pulling them a little closer. “I’m still not ready.”

“What a shame,” Sirius said softly, kissing Remus’ jaw.

“I want to dance with you later.” Remus’ fingers grazed down their back.

“At the club? Mhmm, I wanna dance with you too darling.” Sirius placed kisses down Remus’ jaw as they spoke.

“Really, I’d rather stay in bed with you all night.” Remus smiled as Sirius continued to kiss him.

“But then you don’t get to dance with me… I thought you liked me dancing?”

“Mmm, I know.” He groaned a little.

Sirius nipped at the base of his neck before pulling back and slipping off his lap. “Come on then, get ready before we’re late Rem.”

“Ugh, god, okay.” He sighed then pushed himself off the bed. “Fine.”

“Proud of you,” Sirius said, grinning, as they sat on the edge of the bed to watch him.

Remus stripped off his t-shirt and threw it at Sirius then went to find his blue shirt in the wardrobe. Sirius laughed, flopping back onto the bed. He pulled on his shirt, buttoning it up quickly before getting out of his shorts to find jeans. Sirius let out a wolf whistle that echoed in the whole room as Remus was out of his shorts and he turned to see them lying on their side, watching him with a grin.

“Oh yeah?” Remus bent down for his jeans.

Sirius groaned. “Oh yeah. I love your arse, you know.”

“Yeah, you’re always begging for it.” He looked over his shoulder then grabbed his jeans.

“Mhmm, I know you like it when I beg.”

“If we keep this up, I’m going to just tie you to the bed and tell everyone you’re ill, so we have to stay in.”

“You wouldn’t,” Sirius said, wriggling a little. “You wanna go out and dance.”

“Not as much as I want you.” Remus buttoned up his jeans.

“It’ll be worth it, I promise.” Sirius sat up at the edge of the bed. “You’ll have our whole honeymoon to tie me up.”

“I will.” Remus grabbed his shoes and sat on the bed to put them on. “I am looking forward to tonight.”

“Me too,” Sirius said, crossing over and kissing Remus’ temple.

“James better not surprise us with strippers.” Remus laughed as he pulled on a shoe.

Thankfully, James didn’t get them strippers, Remus thought as they went into the club a few hours later. They had gone to an escape room first, where there had been two teams pitched against each other to break out of two identical rooms first. Marlene, who was on Sirius’ team, spent her whole time pining for Dorcas through the grating that separated the rooms. Sirius had gotten  _ very _ competitive, though, and very, very into the whole mood of the games.

To be fair, Remus was very into the game as well. It was right up his alley, he loved putting puzzles together. So did Sirius because they regularly did the crossword together. Remus’ team had won, and Sirius was  _ not _ happy about it. They were pouty the whole way to the club. Even when they were sat in the VIP booth and given some random display with sparklers, they pouted.

“Aw love, what’s wrong?” Remus scooted over next to them.

Sirius crossed their arms. “You won.”

“Oh, my poor pouty princess.” Remus put an arm around their shoulders.

“Don’t take the piss,” Sirius said, wriggling down a little.

“Do you want to dance?” Remus pressed a kiss to their cheek.

Sirius looked sideways at him, tilting their neck a little. “I suppose.”

“Come on, princess, let’s dance.” Remus stood up and held out his hand.

“Mm. I can’t believe you didn’t let me win,” Sirius mumbled, slipping their hand into his as they stood up.

“Let you win!” Remus laughed. “Why would I let you win?”

“Shots!” Marlene shrieked, pouring shots from the bottle into the glasses they were provided.

Sirius rolled their eyes. “Because you  _ know _ I like winning, caro. Shots?”

“Yeah, shots.” Remus grabbed one and handed it to Sirius then picked another up. “I’m not letting you win just because you like it. Where’s the fun in that?” Remus’ arm went around their waist.

“Because you love me,” Sirius replied, kissing his jaw before they downed their shot, grimacing.

Remus downed the shot. “Yes, I love you but I’m never going to let you win.”

Sirius pouted again, setting their glass down before dragging Remus to the dancefloor. Laughing, Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius’ waist and followed after them. “Stop pouting.”

“You’ll have to make me feel better, caro,” Sirius said, putting their arms over his shoulders.

“How can I do that?” He spun Sirius around then dipped them.

Sirius laughed, going with him, moving like air as they always did, trusting him to hold them. “That helps.”

“This make it better?” He kissed them soundly. Sirius kissed back, humming in agreement, immediately deepening the kiss. Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius tighter, his tongue sliding into their mouth. Sirius nipped at his lower lip, their tongue coiling against his, kissing him hungrily.

After another body knocked into Remus, he pulled back, straightening up and taking Sirius with him. “So, dancing?”

Sirius closed the gap between their bodies, smiling. They pecked Remus on the lips and muttered, “Dancing,” before resting their head on his shoulder and kissing his neck.

“Feels like more kissing.” Remus grinned as he started to move his body to the music.

“Thought you liked both, darling?” Sirius murmured into his neck, kissing up to beneath his ear as they moved against him.

“Yes, yeah, both.” He hummed, hand going up Sirius’ back.

Sirius chuckled, curling their tongue over the shell of his ear before they pulled back, grinning. Remus rolled his hips against Sirius, leaning into their body more. Sirius bit their lip, dancing against him, rolling their hips back against Remus’. They had that mischievous look in their eyes as they smirked at him.

“What’s that look for?” Remus returned the smirk.

“I’m having fun,” Sirius said. “You’re right though, shame I wasn’t in the mood to wear my thigh highs.”

“Shame, yeah, my hand would be up your skirt if you had one on too.”

Sirius chuckled, biting their lip a harder. “Oh yeah? Indecency on the dancefloor, Mr. Lupin.”

“See, good thing you didn’t wear it.” Remus’ hands slid down to their arse.

“Mm, apparently so,” Sirius murmured, rolling their hips as they danced.

They danced like that for a while before Remus pulled them away for a few drinks. Their friends were all half-way wasted, so they decided to try to keep up by doing a few shots. Marlene and Dorcas were practically sucking each other’s tongues in the booth and Alice kept asking if Remus could believe them. Of course he could believe it, it was Marlene and Dorcas. They were separated already during the escape room, they had to make up for it.

“Having fun?” Remus asked Sirius, feeling a little drunk now.

“Tipsy,” Sirius said lightly, leaning against him. “So tipsy.”

“Fun then?” Remus laughed, pulling them closer.

“Mhmm.” Sirius kissed his jaw and his ear. “Lots of fun. James is right sometimes.”

“Only sometimes and we better not tell him. Plus, Alice probably helped a lot.” Remus put an arm around them.

Sirius looped their arms around his waist and squeezed a little. “Mm, that’s very true. I’d quite like to be back in the villa right now though…”

“What’s the reason?” Remus smirked at them.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. “What do you think, caro?”

“Hmm, maybe for a cuddle?” Remus teased them.

“Oh yes, definitely a cuddle,” Sirius said drily. “That’s it.”

Remus leaned in close to their ear, even though it was so loud in the club no one could hear him as they were all preoccupied. “Maybe so I can take you home and fuck you so hard you’ll walk a little funny down the aisle in a couple days?”

Sirius let out a breathy little noise, their arm tightening around Remus’ shoulders. “Ye—yeah, you think you could?”

“Sure, I’ll bend you over the back of the chair and fuck you all night.”

Remus could feel when Sirius shivered against him. “Let’s go back.”

“Everyone seems to be having a brilliant time. It is  _ our _ party.”

“I bet they won’t even notice,” Sirius said quickly, their hands going to Remus’ arms.

“We should tell them, not just leave.” Remus knew everyone would probably panic a little if they did disappear without word.

“Fine, yeah, let’s tell them,” Sirius retorted, trying to drag Remus back to the table. “You can’t just say those things and not do anything about it.”

“We can’t really leave in the middle of our party, Sirius.” Remus laughed at them, digging his heels a bit.

“Remus!” Sirius practically pleaded. Their cheeks looked a little pink in the low light of the club. “You  _ know _ what you do to me and now you’re gonna make me wait until we get home, I know it.”

Remus just smirked at them. “Could I help you maybe?”

“ _ Help _ me? You can help me by taking me home and doing what you said you were gonna do.”

“I’m going to use the bathroom. I’ll be back in a minute.” Remus pulled away from Sirius, grinning to himself.

Sirius frowned for a moment, before their face practically lit up. “Sure.”

“Sure?” Remus raised an eyebrow as he made his way through the crowd.

“I need the bathroom too, I may as well come with you,” Sirius said, following him with a grin on their face.

“Right.” Remus laughed as they got to the bathroom.

“What?” Sirius laughed, pausing only a second before they hauled Remus into an empty stall with a surprising amount of strength. They bit their lip as they locked the door behind them. “Whoops.”

“You’re such a brat,” Remus whispered, crowding Sirius against the stall.

“What a surprise,” Sirius retorted, leaning in to kiss the corner of Remus’ mouth as their hands roamed over his shoulders.

Remus rolled his eyes then captured Sirius’ lips with his, his hands sliding down to their hips. Sirius hummed in satisfaction, kissing back immediately, their tongue stroking over his bottom lip. Remus let out a soft noise as he ground their hips together, parting his lips for Sirius’ tongue. One of his hands went to their arse to pull them even closer. Sirius moaned in response, their body going pliant against Remus as their hands slid into the back pockets of his jeans, grinding back against him. Remus could feel Sirius hard against him.

“You feel so good.” Remus pulled back to kiss down their neck as their bodies moved together.

Sirius moaned, their head dropping back against the side of the stall, their thigh slotting between Remus’. 

With a few more kisses to Sirius’ neck, Remus reached to open the door. When it was opened he pulled back and grinned. “I’m going for another drink, see you out there. If you decide to get yourself off right now, don’t even think about me fucking you tonight or tomorrow.”

Sirius’ face dropped. “What? You’re kidding.”

“Nope.” Remus popped the ‘p’, leaning back against the half opened door.

“You’re such a bastard,” Sirius said, squirming from where they were nearly melted against the side of the stall, pressing the heel of their hand against their crotch.

“You know it’s better when I make you wait.” Remus smiled, watching them.

“I don’t wanna wait.” Sirius’ voice was practically whining as they peeled themselves away from the wall and moved over to Remus, putting their arms around his shoulders.

“I’m sorry princess.” Remus kissed their cheek. “Come on, let’s have one more drink then we’ll convince everyone it’s time to go home.”

Sirius narrowed their eyes. “Don’t pretend you’re being nice, Rem, when you’re leaving me with a stiffy in a bathroom stall.”

“I’ll be very nice to you in a little while. Maybe you can wear your pretty new collar.” Remus slipped out of their grip and the stall.

Sirius groaned, following after him, tugging on the hem of their shirt. “You’re such a bastard.”

“You love it.”

“Shush,” Sirius said, making a beeline back to the table, probably so they could sit down.

“You love it when I tease you,” Remus whispered in their ear.

“Stop it.” Sirius wasn’t denying it though.

Remus grinned as they got back to the table. “What do you want to drink, love?”

Sirius looked at him for a moment, raising an eyebrow. “Your come,” they said, not bothering to lower their voice from normal conversational volume. They had a sly little smirk on their pretty lips too.

“Oh, later princess, for now I’ll pour you a vodka cranberry.” Remus smirked back, not letting any surprise show on his face. He turned to where the bottles and mixers were. James, Peter, and Frank were loudly discussing football. Marlene and Dorcas were still making out in the corner of the booth. He wasn’t sure where the rest of the group was off to.

After pouring them both drinks, Remus sat down next to them. “Here you go, princess. This will do until I come down your throat later.”

Sirius held his gaze for a moment, their cheeks pink as they drank at least half of the drink in one. They set the glass down a little heavily, squirming a little in their seat. “You are mean to me.”

“I’m very nice to you.” Remus took a sip of his drink. “I’ll fuck you 'til you come then I’ll come all over your face. I think that’s a good plan.”

“Fuck.” Sirius looked away, tucking their foot up onto the seat before looking back to him. “If you keep talking then I will get on my knees right here, Remus, I have no fucking shame.”

“You wouldn’t because you know how uncomfortable it’d make me.” Remus licked his lips.

Sirius shifted, drinking their drink again. “Fucking dammit.”

Remus just grinned as Alice, Lily, and Mary came up to the booth. “Are you two having fun!?” Alice practically yelled. Remus could tell she was drunk by her volume and how she was leaning against Lily.

“So much fun, right, love?” Remus kissed their cheek.

Sirius smiled, turning to hiss in his ear. “I swear I will bite your fucking dick off.”

“Sirius says they’re tired, so we should probably get going soon.” Remus looked to the girls.

“Yeah, no problem! I’m knackered.” Lily nodded.

Sirius put their hand on Remus’ knee. “Yeah, I’m so tired.” The way they phrased it, Remus could almost hear the rest of the sentence:  _ so tired of your shit, caro, but so damn in love. _   
  



	4. Chapter 4

Sirius decided staring out of the window at the Tuscan landscape was the best thing they could do right now in the limo. Remus’ hand was on their thigh and Sirius had been more than half-hard since Remus had left them in the bathroom stalls. Even their snark in the club hadn’t done anything to hurry the whole evening along and now Sirius was just desperate to get back to the villa.

“You doing okay there, Sirius, you look like you might be sick.” Peter leaned across Mary, looking at them.

Remus squeezed their thigh. “Yeah, love, you all right?”

Sirius’ knee was jiggling under Remus’ fingers. They let out a breath and gave a tight smile. “Fine. I’m just tired, I think.” They put their hand on Remus’ knee, digging their nails in a little.

“We’re nearly there,” Frank replied, Alice was already sleeping on his shoulder.

“Yeah, you can get in and just go to sleep.” Remus kissed their cheek.

Sirius turned their head to murmur in his ear. “If I can see straight when you’re done I’m gonna be so mad.”

“I don’t disappoint,” Remus whispered to them.

“I’m gonna hold you to that,” Sirius retorted, their body already feeling so tightly wound. The whole time at the club Remus had been murmuring lurid things in their ear, and most of the limo ride too. Their body and brain just wouldn’t settle down.

The rest of the drive seemed to take forever, but eventually the limo pulled into the courtyard of the villa. Sirius wanted to fling themselves out and up to their bedroom but their erection was being really persistent and standing probably wasn’t an easy thing. They let everyone else climb out of the car first, before giving a tight little sigh and following.

Remus took their hand and led them to their room. “I’m thankful we have this little part to ourselves, all separate and everything.”

Sirius was glad everyone had made their goodbyes quickly and eagerly followed Remus. “Me too because I am about to scream. You’re awful.”

“I love you too.” Remus grinned. “When we get upstairs get undressed, put on that collar, get the lube, and bend over that chair. Don’t even think about touching yourself.”

Sirius stifled a groan. “All by myself? Thought you liked unwrapping me like a present.”

“All by yourself.” Remus led them up the steps.

“You’re awful I hate you,” they said, leaning into his arm.

“You love me. You’re marrying me,” Remus reminded them as they got to the bedroom. “You know what, get the blindfold out too.”

Sirius huffed. For all their complaining, they still started undressing when they got through the door, pulling their shirt off. “Are you just gonna watch?”

“I’m watching, yes.” Remus sat on the bed.

Rolling their eyes, Sirius took a deep breath before they turned to him a little and made a bit of a show of undoing their jeans, trying to get him back.

Remus took out his phone. “What music should we put on?”

Sirius pouted. “I don’t care,” they said shortly as they pulled their jeans off along with their briefs.

“Don’t be grumpy, princess. I’ll put on that playlist you made, the sex one.” Remus reached over to turn on the bluetooth speaker.

“You do that.” Sirius stood there for a moment, naked and hard, waiting for Remus to look at them.

Remus hummed as he scrolled on his phone. “Ah, this is good,” He said then Love Galore by SZA came on. Remus set his phone down then looked to Sirius. “You’re so gorgeous, princess.”

Sirius smiled at the praise. “What now?”

“Get the collar and put it on then take out the lube and the blindfold, princess.” Remus smiled. “Thank you for asking.”

“Okay,” Sirius said, smiling as their cheeks grew warm. They crossed over to the dresser and slipped on the silver collar Remus had gotten them before they left to Italy. Next they snagged the silk blindfold and the lube out of the drawer and crossed over back to Remus, holding them both out to him.

Remus stood up, taking the blindfold. “Turn around, Sirius.”

Sirius bit their lip, pausing for a moment before turning on the spot. Anticipation was curling in their stomach, making them squirm a little. Without a word, Remus gently placed the blindfold over Sirius’ eyes then carefully tied it. After he brushed their hair aside and placed a kiss on the nape of their neck.

“Okay,” Remus said as he moved back. A second later he took Sirius’ hands. “I’m just bringing you over to the chair.”

“Yeah…” Sirius breathed, the feel of his kiss on the back of their neck lingering.

“Here, okay, lean over the back.”

Sirius was holding their breath a little, reaching out to find the back of the chair and bending over. All of a sudden Sirius was struck by how much they trusted Remus.

“You’re so perfect, princess.” Remus ran a hand down their back.

Sirius shivered, stepping their legs apart a little and rising onto their toes. “How do I look?”

“Oh, you look so beautiful, princess.”

With a smile, Sirius leaned over the back of the chair, finding it easy to put their hands flat on the seat of it, still on their toes.

Sirius could hear Remus moving around the room as the music played softly in the background. “Are you comfortable like that, Sirius?”

“Mhmm.” Sirius probably should’ve been thinking about what Remus planned to do, but it was easy in the blindfold not to worry, to just stand there and let it happen. They half wished their hands were tied, or something.

It sounded like Remus was back on the bed from the groaning of the mattress.

Sirius frowned slightly, turning their head towards the sound. “Remus?”

“Yes, princess?” There was a sound of fabric falling to the floor.

It felt like they had to really concentrate to form words like this. It felt wonderful. “What are you doing?”

“Getting undressed, sitting here and looking at you.”

Sirius shifted their weight from one foot to the other, wiggling their hips a little. “Don’t you—don’t you wanna do more than look?”

“Of course I do.” Remus let out a soft moan. “But you look very pretty.”

Sirius bit their lip, lifting one hand so they could turn towards the bed a little more. They’d been so worked up ever since the club and now Remus was just looking at them. “Rem…”

“Mmm, yes?”

Sirius made a noise of annoyance. “Remus, I want you to fuck me.”

“I do want to fuck you, princess.”

“Why aren’t you, then?” Sirius let one hand slide up to the back of their chair so they could start to straighten up.

“If you don’t stay still over the chair and follow directions then I won’t.” Remus’ voice was stern.

Sirius put their hand back on the seat, fast, and bit their lip to stop another grumble escaping their mouth. “I want you to fuck me,” they said again, sounding a little petulant.

“Yeah?”

“Yes.” Sirius squirmed again. “I want you to fuck me, please.”

“Oh, of course, princess.” Remus moaned but it didn’t sound like he moved from the bed.

Sirius swallowed, shifting their weight again. “Are you—are you touching yourself?”

“Yes, you’re just so pretty.” Remus let out a long breath.

“Ah… Remus, please. I want you to fuck me.”

It sounded like the bed shifted but Sirius didn’t hear Remus’ feet on the ground.

Sirius all but stamped their foot. “Remus. Please, I need you to fuck me, please.” They swallowed, remembering Remus’ reaction to the night they were packing. “Daddy, please.”

“Of course, princess.” Finally, there was the sound of Remus walking over towards the chair.

‘Please…” Sirius shivered, their whole body tensing a little in anticipation.

Remus’ hand gently went to their thigh. “I will, I’ll get you ready now, okay?”

Sirius nodded, their breath hitching. “Please.”

After Remus moved their hand then there was the sound of the lube opening then closing. A moment later the bottle fell to the chair and a slick finger trailed down to their entrance. He pressed a kiss to their neck as the finger pushed in slowly. A soft noise slipped out of Sirius’ mouth as they pressed back towards him. “Keep your hips still, princess.” Remus nipped at their shoulder as he moved his finger inside of Sirius. Sirius nodded, breath hitching as they tried to press their hips against the chair to keep still.

“Ah, you feel—feel so good. I can’t wait for you to be in—inside me.”

“In a while, my love.” Remus kissed across their shoulder blades then a few moments later his pressed another finger in.

Sirius groaned, biting their lip, instinctively trying to arch back towards him. Their fingers dug into the fabric of the seat. Remus continued to kiss them and get them ready.

“You’re so good, I can’t wait to be inside you.” The third finger entered Sirius.

“Hurry up, I’m—I’m ready, come on, please,” Sirius murmured, turning their head a little. They wanted to be able to see Remus and the look on his face but they couldn’t. Everything felt a bit disorientating like this and it felt like the only thing Sirius could do was just beg for him.

“I’ll say when you’re ready.” Remus gave them a soft tap on the arse.

Sirius was half-surprised by the keening noise that came out of their mouth. “I’m ready,” they shot back, pushing back towards him a little.

The next slap was harder as Remus twisted the fingers inside them.

“Ah, fuck.” Sirius moaned, biting their lip hard, rolling their hips against his touch.

“Stay still, Sirius.” Each word was punctuated by a hard slap.

Sirius gripped onto the bottom of the chair, the stinging of the slaps flooding through them. “Ah—fuck me then, please.”

Remus didn’t say anything as he pulled his fingers out. Soon he wasn’t standing against Sirius either.

Sirius stilled, biting their lip as they tried to listen for him. Their stomach twisted at the silence, chest tightening for just a second. “Rem?”

“I’m right here.” His voice was right behind Sirius. They practically breathed a sigh of relief, a little moment of worry that they were alone gone. Sirius squirmed a little at the lack of contact, wondering whether Remus wanted them to apologise.

A few seconds later, Remus was touching them again, one hand on their hip. The head of his cock pressed against them. Sirius moaned softly, digging their fingers into the chair to try and stay still like he asked, despite the fact their whole being wanted them to push back against him.

“You feel so good, Sirius.” Remus sank all the way into them. Sirius felt Remus reach around their shoulder then the collar twisted around their neck.

“Ah…” Sirius’ breath hitched at the pressure, their whole body tensing. “Oh fuck,” they got out, the sensation of Remus inside them with his hand on their collar so good.

Living up to his promise, Remus fucked them hard, fast, and deep. “Wrap a hand around yourself, princess.”

Sirius’ head was spinning as they did as he asked, reaching down to close their fingers around their cock, stroking in tandem with Remus’ thrusts. They didn’t even think they could get out words, just short little moans with every breath. The speed of Remus’ thrusts picked up as the collar moved a little more.

“Come when you want, princess, whenever you need to.”

“I—oh god, fuck, I—” Sirius bit their lip hard, moaning. They didn’t want to come already, they didn’t want this over, but they had been so worked up since the club. They had been thinking about this for hours, and Remus never disappointed.

“Oh, fuck, I can’t wait to come on your face.” Remus gasped, his hips stuttering a little.

Sirius shivered at the tone of his voice, the combination of Remus’ cock inside them and their own hand on their own cock pushing them over the edge. Sirius came with a sharp moan, knees buckling a little against the chair.


	5. Chapter 5

“So good, princess, shit, you’re so good.” Remus’ hips stilled as Sirius stopped coming. “You okay, Sirius?”

Sirius was panting hard, their fingers digging into the side of the chair. “Yeah… fuck... fuck.”

Remus kissed across their back again, pulling out carefully. He dropped the silk rope from around the collar then reached for the blindfold. He hesitated for a moment because he wasn’t sure if he wanted it off or not.

Sirius turned their head a little, kissing the inside of his wrist as they caught their breath.

“You’re amazing,” Remus praised them as he took off the blindfold.

“Mmm, I love you,” Sirius muttered, their eyes staying closed for a moment as they came back to earth. “Give me like ten seconds to catch my breath then I want you in my mouth.”

“Mmm yeah okay.” Remus played with their hair, his cock twitching at the thought of being in Sirius’ mouth.

Slowly, Sirius’ breathing slowed a little and they cracked one eye open, shooting a smirk over their shoulder towards Remus. They tilted their head towards his hand, rolling their shoulders a little.

“You’re so gorgeous, princess.” Remus’ fingers continued to play with their hair. He was eager to get off, but he also wanted to take care of Sirius.

Sirius grinned, straightening up a little. After a moment, they turned towards Remus, leaned in to kiss him lightly, then sank to their knees. Remus cupped their cheek for a moment, his thumb ghosting at the corner of their lips.

“So beautiful.” He stroked himself, the tip of his cock coming into contact with Sirius’ lips. Their eyes fluttered shut as they parted their lips, curling their tongue over the tip as they made a soft noise of satisfaction. Remus twisted his wrist on the upstroke then dropped his hand to the base to push his cock deeper into Sirius’ mouth.

With a moan, Sirius shifted a little closer, tipping their chin up a little as they tongued over the sensitive underside of Remus’ cock, sucking lightly. They looked up at him, their grey eyes wide and warm, as their hands came up to run over the lengths of his thighs.

“Fuck, Sirius.” He thrust into Sirius’ mouth then nearly out. “I want to come on your face and down your throat. I can’t decide which.”

Sirius hummed, stroking their tongue over him. They sat back, slowly pulling away and laving their tongue as they did. They swallowed softly, licking their lips before they spoke. “Both. One now and one later. I’ll—” they swallowed again, smiling— “I’ll stay on my knees for you.”

“Oh fuck,” Remus stroked himself again. “Down your throat first.”

“Yeah,” Sirius agreed, kneeling up a little as they planted open-mouthed kisses all over his cock. “I’ll stay right here,” they murmured, licking a long stripe from base to tip, “and get you all worked up again.”

Remus moaned and pushed the tip of his cock into Sirius’ mouth again. Sirius parted their lips for him, their eyes fluttering shut as they leaned closer and took him deeper. He shallowly fucked Sirius’ mouth, feeling the warm, wet heat of their mouth around him. “Fuck,” he breathed, feeling close to the edge.

His free hand came up to Sirius’ hair as he tried to control his hips to not thrust too hard. Sirius moaned in response, their jaw lax, swirling their tongue at the high point of every thrust. One of their hands stayed braced on his thigh, thumb stroking the skin, whilst the other slipped down to graze over his balls.

With the light touch and the feel of Sirius’ mouth, Remus came with a loud moan, gripping their hair. He trembled, trying to stay upright as he watched Sirius’ reaction. He felt Sirius’ throat working around the head of his cock as they swallowed eagerly, their hand on his thigh digging in a little. They moaned, Remus feeling the vibration of it as they coaxed him through his orgasm.

“Oh, fuck, fucking hell.” Remus pulled back, his cock falling from Sirius’ lips. He sat down heavily next to them on the ground, his legs not feeling very strong at the moment.

Sirius laughed softly, wiping their mouth on the back of their hand as they panted hard. After a moment, they crawled over towards Remus, smiling a little giddily.

“You’re so amazing, princess.” He reached out for them.

Sirius kissed his hip. “We have a perfectly good bed to lie on, caro,” they murmured, their voice sounding rough.

“Give me a moment.” He sighed, closing his eyes.

“Yeah,” Sirius said softly, pressing their mouth against Remus’ side, then his shoulder.

“Did you like that?”

Remus felt Sirius nod as they made a noise of agreement. “Loved it. I—” they cleared their throat slightly— “I need a drink though.”

“Yeah, I’ll get that for you and a cloth.” Remus opened his eyes then stood up. “I’ll be a minute.”

Sirius groaned. “Okay. I want a cuddle, though.”

“Of course, get into bed while I get us water and a cloth.” Remus held a hand out to help them up.

“Okay, okay,” Sirius said, taking his hand and letting him pull them up. “I think I might have gotten come over that chair.”

“Ah, we’ll worry about that later.” Remus pressed a kiss to their cheek then went for the door. “I’ll be a minute.”

He hurried down to the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge then stopped by the bathroom for a cloth on his way back upstairs. When he came back into the bedroom Sirius was on top of the covers spread out, collar still on.

“All right, love?” Remus asked, sitting on the bed and offering them the water.

“Mhmm,” Sirius said, taking the bottle from him and drinking.

“I got halfway to the kitchen and was suddenly thankful we’re not in the same building as the others.” Remus snickered, going to wipe Sirius’ stomach.

“Can you imagine that? Naked in the kitchen getting water and there’s Marlene, or Pete, or  _ Effy _ ?” Sirius laughed, holding their hand out. “Here, let me.”

“Oh god, that’d be horrible!” Remus cringed at the thought. “I mean, I lived with Pete long enough, it wouldn’t be as bad as the other two. No, I’m taking care of you, princess.”

Sirius laughed, sinking into the bed a little. “Okay, okay.”

“You love being taken care of.” He kissed at Sirius’ cheek a few times.

“Mm, I will neither confirm or deny that, caro,” Sirius said, rubbing a hand over their eyes.

“Sure, sure.” Remus tossed the towel aside. “So that was okay?”

Sirius hummed, sliding their feet under the covers. “I think… hm…” They trailed off for a moment, frowning.

Remus’ eyes went wide, feeling like he had done something wrong. “What is it?”

“No, no, nothing bad, I swear,” Sirius said quickly, reaching over for Remus’ hand and lacing their fingers. “There was just a moment, is all. When I had the blindfold on, and you… you didn’t say anything and I couldn’t hear you or feel you and… I thought you left?”

“Oh, god I’m so sorry. Shit.” Remus lay next to them. “I’m sorry, we don’t have to do that again.”

“Remus,” Sirius said, snuggling down next to him. “I liked it, loved all of it except for that tiny moment where my brain told me you left because yay, childhood trauma.” They bit their lip, smiling softly. “I would really like to do that again, so long as I know you’re here, is all.”

“I’m always here, I swear. I promised, I’m sorry, Sirius.” Remus wrapped his arms around them. “I should have said something or kept touching you.”

“Stop making a big deal of it caro,” Sirius said a little sternly. “It’s not a big deal, I didn’t freak out. It’s not like it was a long time, it was just a few seconds, wasn’t it? Now we know for next time.”

“Okay, all right, I’m not making a big deal.” Remus kissed their neck. “Other than that… did I live up to my promise?”

Sirius shivered, grinning. “You did. I’m still mad at you for making me wait all night, though.”

“Are you?” Remus brushed a hand through their hair. “Are you really mad?”

“Mm,” Sirius said, smiling softly. “Maybe a little.”

“I won’t do that again either.” Remus kissed their forehead.

“I never said  _ that _ . Maybe just don’t make me wait  _ hours _ after getting me all worked up in a bathroom stall.”

“Sirius, it was like an hour.” Remus chuckled. “I won’t do that either.”

“You know I like getting things  _ now _ , caro.”

“Okay, whatever you want, princess. I won’t tease at all anymore.” Remus kissed their cheek again.

“Err— Sirius frowned, grabbing his shoulder. “Definitely  _ not _ what I said.”

“I’m joking, Sirius, relax.” Remus snickered.

Sirius narrowed their eyes. “You better be.”

“I know you like it when I tease and you like it when I make you wait.” Remus kissed them softly. Sirius kissed back, their hand cupping his cheek. 

“It makes it so much better when you’re  _ finally _ nice to me,” they murmured into the kiss.

“Always nice.” Remus hummed into the kiss.

“Mm, I suppose.” Sirius pulled back to pin him with a mischievous look. “You know we did say you were gonna come on my face.”

“You still want to do that?” Remus pushed their hair back.

Sirius leaned into his touch, their eyelids flickering shut. “Mmhmm, if you think you’ll manage another go.”

“What do you want?” Remus stroked his thumb over their cheek bone.

“Mm, I…” They turned, pressing a kiss to Remus’ wrist, their eyes still closed. “I… have a hard time asking for what I want sometimes.”

“I know, that’s okay. I don’t want to do it if you’re not sure.”

Sirius shook their head. “I want to.”

“What do you want?” Remus continued to play with their hair. “I really don’t mind though.”

“You’re awful, making me ask,” Sirius said softly, their eyes opening.

“I’m not, I want to make sure you want it. If you don’t, I really don’t mind. We can cuddle and go to sleep.” Remus wrapped an arm around their middle.

Sirius hummed in response, sliding their hand down Remus’ stomach over his hip.

“I love you.” Remus kissed their cheek.

“I love you too,” Sirius murmured, turning to kiss Remus on the mouth as they trailed their fingers over him.

“What do you want to do right now, Sirius?”

They bit their lip, looking up at Remus. “I want to do what I said earlier. I… I want you to come on my face.”

“Thank you for saying that, princess. You’re so wonderful. Do you want me to do something for you?” Remus kissed them again.

“Mm, yeah, after, whatever.” Sirius kissed back, their fingers wrapping around Remus’ cock.

“Mmm, okay.” Remus arched into Sirius’ touch.

Sirius twisted their wrist, thumbing over the tip, stroking Remus slowly but surely. “How do you want me, darling?”

“Ah, just here is fine, I can kneel over you.” Remus pulled them in for another kiss. Sirius kissed back, their lips parting as their tongue slid over Remus’ lips, their body pressing closer. He wrapped a hand around Sirius’ cock, giving them a slow stroke. Sirius groaned into the kiss, their hips hitching forward to Remus’ touch.


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius moaned into their kiss, their head still spinning a little. They couldn’t quite believe the words  _ I want you to come on my face _ had come out of their mouth, nor the fact they’d gone warm all over when they did. Sirius  _ wanted _ it, wanted Remus to kneel over them and have his come drip down their chin, but they couldn’t get the words out. There was something in the back of their brain that told them it was  _ wrong  _ to want that, that it made them a whore to want it. Just like everything else made them a whore, their job, their looks, their attitude, their gender. But it didn’t feel like that with Remus. They knew he wouldn’t think that, but it was just hard to get over years of thinking.

“Ah, god,” Sirius murmured into the kiss as Remus stroked them, trying to banish that thought and focus on the heated anticipation in their stomach.

“I want you to come first.” Remus moved to kiss their neck. “Okay?”

Sirius was sure they would never tire of Remus’ voice or his mouth on their neck. They arched their back up towards him, moaning softly. They still felt a little sensitive from earlier, but Remus knew just how to touch them. “Yeah, ah, okay.”

Remus kissed down their chest towards their stomach. “I want you to do it in my mouth too.”

“Oh fuck, yeah, okay.” Sirius squirmed a little, one hand stroking through Remus’ hair. “God you’re so gorgeous."

“Not as gorgeous as you, princess.” Remus moved between Sirius’ legs, pressing his lips to their lower abdomen.

“My best garbage,” Sirius murmured, leaning up onto one arm to watch Remus, relishing his touch.

“Mmm.” Remus licked the underside of Sirius’ cock.

Sirius’ eyelids fluttered for a moment, trying to keep their eyes open to watch Remus. “Fuck, your mouth, Rem…”

In response, he took Sirius into his mouth, working his tongue over them as he did. Sirius moaned sharply, sinking their fingers into Remus’ hair. God, they loved it when he did this; it didn’t happen a whole lot, Remus’ scale didn’t tip this way often, but he was  _ so _ good at it when he did go down on Sirius, and they relished every minute of it.

He moaned around them, sucking gently as he took them nearly down his throat.

“Ah, fuck—Christ Remus, look at you you’re so gorgeous.” Sirius moaned, dropping their head back as their fingers twisted in Remus’ hair. They couldn’t stop their hips lifting up just a little, biting their lip to stifle another moan.

Remus pulled back, swirling his tongue around the head of their cock. He then placed kisses down the underside. “You taste so good,” he murmured before taking Sirius back into his mouth.

Sirius shuddered, lifting their hips a little again towards his mouth. “Oh god, fuck.”

He sucked harder, bobbing his head quickly, one hand going to Sirius’ balls

“Remus—fuck, I’m so close, I’m gonna—“

Remus hummed and continued his ministrations on Sirius’ cock, running his fingers over their balls at the same time.

Sirius came with a long moan, their body shuddering a little. Remus’ mouth felt  _ so _ good around them as they panted hard with the sensation. He didn’t pull back until Sirius was done. “Mm, you taste  _ so _ good.”

“Oh god…” Sirius sank back into the bed, their skin tingling a little. “You’re unfairly good at that.”

Remus moved back up their body, pressing kisses along random spots. “Not as good as you.”

“Yeah, c’mere, c’mere,” Sirius murmured, leaning down to kiss Remus. He obliged, pressing his lips to Sirius’. Sirius wrapped their arms around his shoulders, hugging him close as they kissed him to try and show the depth of their affection. Remus kissed back with the same vigor, hands going into Sirius’ hair. “I love you,” Sirius mumbled into the kiss, trailing their hands over his shoulders.

“I love you too.” Remus continued to kiss them.

After a moment, Sirius broke the kiss and sank back into the bed, still breathing a little hard. They smiled up at Remus, their hand coming up to cup his cheek.

“You’re perfect, princess.” Remus kissed along their hairline.

Sirius shivered. “You know what being nice does to me, caro.”

“Hmmm, I know, you’re so sweet.” He kissed over their cheekbone before pulling back.

Sirius hummed happily, smiling at the praise and the way it made them feel all warm.

Remus kneeled up, moving so he was above Sirius. “You’re so beautiful princess.” He stroked himself, looking down at Sirius. Sirius practically squirmed at the vision Remus painted, he looked  _ so _ good above them like that, and Sirius loved that he was only like this with them. They were the only ones who brought this out in him.

“Fuck, you’re so perfect. Oh—shit, you’re so good.” His head rolled back as his hand stroked over himself, hand twisting on the upstroke.

Sirius groaned. “God, I wish you could see yourself,” they managed to get out, hands stroking over Remus’ thighs. “You’re so gorgeous. I want your come on me.”

“Yeah?” Remus leaned closer to Sirius.

“Yeah, god yeah,” Sirius said quickly, eyes flickering from Remus’ face to his cock then back again. They licked their lips, shifting again. “Yeah I want you to come on me, on my face and make me yours.”

“Shit, yeah, you’re—oh, fuck, you’re already mine.” His free hand braced on the wall just about the headboard. “So close.”

“Yeah, yeah I am, all yours.” Sirius tilted their chin up a little, opening their mouth. God they didn’t want to close their eyes but come in the eye felt like it would be the worst thing in the world.

Remus let out a low moan as he came across Sirius’ lips and chin and cheek. “Shit, shit, you’re so am—amazing.”

Sirius didn’t think they’d ever not be surprised by how much they  _ enjoyed _ Remus coming on their face, frankly. They grinned, licking their lips and humming at the taste of him, feeling their cheeks warm with a flush.

“You’re so perfect.” He swiped his finger over Sirius’ cheek then slid his finger against Sirius’ lips. Sirius moaned, curling their tongue eagerly over the tip of his finger. Their eyes flickered open, quirking a smile. This was the best way to clean up.

“You’re so wonderful and perfect for me.” He pulled his fingers out and swiped at their chin.

Sirius laughed softly, tilting their chin up a little. “Stop, I’m blushing too much, you’re awful.” The irony that Sirius was blushing over the compliments and not the fact Remus was practically feeding them his come on his fingers didn’t pass them by. Still, they parted their lips and let him.

“I’m awful now because I’m complimenting you?” Remus snickered as he hummed after a moment and went to swipe down then neck.

“Oh god,” Sirius murmured, shivering. “You’re really going all in on my kinks, aren’t you?” They grinned, ducking their head to suck on his fingers again.

“Would you like me to stop, princess? You’re doing so well sucking my fingers.” Remus smirked.

Sirius hummed, shaking their head a little as they swirled their tongue between his fingers. Remus  _ knew _ what he was doing, they could tell from his smirk and the tone of his voice but they couldn’t help themselves.

“Are you done princess?” He smiled down at them.

“Mmm.” Sirius pulled back just enough to speak, leaving the tips of Remus’ fingers against their bottom lip. “I could suck your fingers all night.”

“Can I at least lay down and get comfy?” Remus chuckled.

Sirius laughed as they pulled back properly, rolling their eyes. “I suppose. We should sleep anyway, right?”

“We really should, it’s probably nearly morning.” Remus got under the covers next to Sirius, reaching for a water bottle.

“Yeah, we can just chill by the pool tomorrow right? Before the big day.” Sirius rubbed a hand over their face, feeling a little sticky but ugh, they would just shower in the morning.

“Yes, chill by the pool. It’s our anniversary tomorrow, you know?” Remus wrapped his arms around them.

Sirius snuggled into him, running their fingers through his hair. “Is it? I didn’t know you remembered the exact date, you big sap.”

“Of course I remember, how couldn’t I?” Remus hummed, kissing their jaw.

“Of course, caro,” Sirius agreed, their eyes closing.

“We’ll have a nice day tomorrow.” Remus hugged them close.

The next morning, the whole group sat around the big table outside eating breakfast together. Sirius was feeling a little sore, admittedly, like Remus had insinuated, from the night before, but they couldn’t be happier sitting in the Tuscan sun with everyone they loved. At least, they thought, they didn’t have any hickeys from last night, and no damn rope burns.

“Are we ever going to ask Effy about her vape?” Remus whispered in their ear.

Sirius grinned, glancing down the table. “Yeah, alright. Now or never?” Effy was sat next to Monty, with James on her other side, but the vape was nowhere to be seen.

“I’m dying to know. It’s probably all my mam’s doing.”

“Has to be, doesn’t it?” Sirius turned and kissed his cheek before raising their voice to call to Effy. “Effy, I have to know, did I see you with a  _ vape _ earlier?”

Effy appeared to take everything in her stride, smiling. “Oh yes, you probably did do! It’s not tobacco though, obviously, for my lungs, darling. Hope’s been helping me do something about all these old aches and pains.”

“I told you.” Remus nudged Sirius in the side.

Sirius couldn’t believe it. “Er—Hope, you realise you’ve corrupted her? Effy, where’s the woman who told James and I off for smoking?”

“Oh, dear, you’d being so overdramatic.” Hope waved a hand.

“Least she’s not smoking oregano.” Remus went to take a sip of coffee.

“Oi!” James jabbed a finger towards them both. “We are not to bring that up.”

“We should put  _ Poltergeist _ on later,” Sirius said mildly.

“Yeah, I’ll break out the oregano. I don’t have any papers though.” Remus snorted a laugh.

“Not funny,” James said hotly, glaring at Lily who was howling with laughter next to him. “That film is cursed, I swear, you know several of the cast and crew died during and after filming?”

“Wow what great conversation for a wedding, Potter!” Marlene said brightly, laughing.

“Yeah, how nice, mate.” Hestia chuckled.

“Happy wedding eve! Let’s talk about curses and death.” Ben poured Regulus more orange juice.

“That’s not what I meant!” James laughed, rubbing a hand over his face.

“Sure, sure,” Sirius said, drinking their own coffee. “I’m not watching Poltergeist on our wedding eve, though.”

“No, you’re not.” Remus scoffed.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at him. “That sounded sure. You have plans?”

Remus furrowed his brow. “No, I’m just saying it surely because it’s not happening.”

“Mm, fair.” Sirius grinned, eating the last of their pastry. “Okay, I intend to sit by the pool and drink aperol spritz all day. Who’s down?”


	7. Chapter 7

Remus told Sirius he’d be down at the pool after taking a quick nap because he had a headache. That was a lie because he needed to talk to Alice about their plan for tonight. He wanted to be ridiculously romantic and do something for their first date anniversary and the night before their wedding.

“So, you called the restaurant and they’re really shutting down the patio?” Remus asked Alice as they sat at the breakfast bar in Remus and Sirius’ part of the villa.

“Really really, turns out the owner of the restaurant knows the owner of the villa, from what I understand. They were very sweet.”

“Fantastic, the view is amazing.” Remus shook his head, thinking about the pictures he had seen of the place. “And they’re going to have crepes and waffles?”

“Yep.” Alice set her elbows on the bar, grinning ear to ear. “Crepes and waffles for dessert and the best looking pizza I’ve ever seen for dinner.”

“And Sirius’ favorite wine?” Remus grinned.

“Yes! She was really approving of the wine talk, I think.”

“What are you two doing?” Marlene shrieked as she came into the kitchen in her neon green bikini.

“You know, this isn’t your area?” Remus rolled his eyes.

“Well, you’re being all secretive, I could tell Al was up to something. She got all shifty.”

“I was being no such thing, Marlene, you’re projecting.” Alice grinned, looking to Remus. 

“Come on, come on, what’s going on?” She threw an arm around Remus.

“Nothing is going on.”

“I’ll tell Sirius you’re not really napping.” She glared at him.

“Ugh, okay, you can’t say a fucking word or Alice will murder you.”

Alice nodded serenely. “You know I will.”

“I won’t, I swear.” She hugged him. “Please, Moony, what is it?”

“I’m taking Sirius out for a very romantic dinner tonight.” Remus smiled at her.

“OH MY GOD! THAT’S SO SWEET!” She yelled.

“Voice level, Marlene, Christ.” Remus was sure his ears were ringing now.

“Oh my god, that’s amazing.” She lowered her voice.

Alice smiled, patting Marlene on the shoulder. “So we’re making sure everything is going to plan.”

“Is it?” She looked between them.

“Yes, it is.” Remus nodded. “As long as you don’t open your big mouth.”

“I won’t! I promise. I’ll be good.” She grinned from ear to ear.

“All right, let’s go out to the pool.” Remus hopped off the stool. “Well you two go off first then I’ll come out in a minute.”

“Alright,” Alice said, linking her arm with Marlene. “Right, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about this new move…”

Remus went upstairs to change then headed outside where everyone was hanging around by the pool. Mary was bobbing around with Ro in the shallow end while Dorcas was on Ben’s shoulders and Hestia was on Reg’s trying to knock each other down. James and Peter were trying to making the biggest splashes by jumping in. Sirius was lounging by the pool next to Lily and Frank chatting happily. Alice and Marlene were missing still.

“Having fun?” Remus asked, stealing Sirius’ glass for a moment.

“Oi,” Sirius said, grinning. “Mhmm, having a great time. Where have you been?”

“Just a nap.” He sat down next to Sirius on their lounge chair as Lily and Frank continued to talk.

“Feeling alright?” Sirius sat up, cupping his cheek and running their fingers through his hair.

“Yeah, perfectly fine, love.” Remus kissed their forehead.

“Good,” Sirius hummed. “Think I can get you in the pool?”

“Sure.” He grinned at them.

Sirius perked up immediately, standing up and tugging on Remus’ arm. “C’mon then.”

“Sure, my pearl.” Remus let himself be pulled up and along.

Sirius grinned, pausing at the edge of the pool to lean in and kiss him softly. “My Austen heroine.” Remus smiled back then pushed Sirius into the pool, jumping in after them. Sirius squealed, surfacing after a moment. “Dammit! I was going to do that to you!”

“I could tell!” Remus laughed after surfacing himself. “You can’t fool me, my dear.”

“Ugh!” Sirius huffed, shoving their wet hair back from their face before splashing Remus.

Remus splashed them back. “You love me.”

Sirius ducked under the water to avoid the splash before surfacing right next to him, their hands on his hips. “I suppose.”

“You suppose?” Remus looped his arms around their shoulders. “I sure hope so because we’re getting married tomorrow.”

“I  _ suppose _ ,” Sirius said, leaning in to kiss Remus. Right before their lips connected, Sirius shoved hard at his shoulders and dunked him under the water.

Remus let out a yell of surprise as he was underwater, grabbing Sirius around the middle, pulling them with him. Eventually they both came to the surface. “Brat.”

Sirius was grinning. “You love it.”

“I do, very much.” Remus laughed, pressing a kiss to their lips.

“Mm, i’m glad,” Sirius murmured, kissing back. 

Out of nowhere, there was a shriek and both of them were pelted by a wave of water. Marlene surfaced next to them—her eye makeup was somehow perfect never mind the water running over her face—and grinned.

“THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER!”

“Jesus, Marlene.” Remus put his arms around Sirius, pulling them closer.

“She’s right though, isn’t she?” Sirius smiled, kissing his cheek. “This is the best thing ever.”

“It is the best,” Remus agreed as Alice dove into the water gracefully.

When she popped up to the surface she smiled. “This place is amazing, I’m never leaving.”

“Oi, you’ll have to. We want our honeymoon in peace.” Sirius pushed away a little, treading water.

“Yeah, this place will be all ours for a full week.” Remus floated on to his back.

“You just wanna shag by the pool,” Marlene retorted, shooting Remus a look.

Remus felt himself go red. “Fuck off, Marlene.”

Sirius snorted. “There’s no way you can pull that, Marly, when you and Dorky got a private pool for the sole purpose of shagging by it on your honeymoon.” They stuck their tongue out and sent a wave of water her way.

“They were practically shagging in the booth last night.” Hestia laughed as she swam over to them.

“Exactly!” Alice agreed.

Sirius had gone a little pink, Remus thought, as they surfaced from underwater again.

“At least Remus and Sirius have the decency to not fuck in front of us.” Ben chuckled.

“Yeah, at least we keep that to ourselves.” Remus smiled over at Sirius. “Right, love?”

“Right,” Sirius said, biting their lip around a mischievous smile.

“Aaaaand, swiftly changing  _ that _ subject, because I do not want to hear what my sibling gets up to,” Regulus said, floating over on his back. “Someone please change the subject.”

“Someone race me!” James declared loudly from the side of the pool.

The whole group groaned in unison.

Sirius, who could never resist a competition, threw their hand up. “Oh, me! Me!”

“I’ll put you to shame, Potter.” Marlene scoffed.

“I’ll join,” Regulus agreed.

“I’m going to go say hi to Ro.” Remus smiled towards Mary and Peter.

James clapped his hands. “Okay okay, let’s line up!”

The others clambered out of the pool and went around to the side. Sirius jostled James in the side and they scuffled for a moment before James squawked and nearly fell in.

“They’re ridiculous.” Remus held his arms out and Mary passed them Ro. “Aren’t they Roro, so crazy.”

“James is going to pull something probably.” Peter laughed.

“No, he won’t,” Mary said as if she really knew the future. “Though, I think Marlene will win this one again.”

Remus nodded. 

“Right, two lengths, so there and back,” Dorcas said, hands on her hips in full personal trainer mode. The others agreed, straightening up and looking serious now. Remus watched as Dorcas counted them down and the four competitors dove in—some with more grace than the others.

“Come on, Sirius!” Remus cheered, holding Ro up.

There was lots of splashing and cheering. At the halfway point at the other side Sirius and James were in the lead, with Marlene hot on their heels and Regulus just on hers. 

“Come on wife!” Dorcas was shouting from the side.

“You’re meant to be impartial, Dorky!” Lily called. Remus hadn’t even realised she was watching. “Come on Potter, kick ass!”

“Let’s go Sirius! You got this!” He yelled and Ro gave a shriek.

“Marlene’s going to win.” Mary shrugged, leaning against the side of the pool.

Just like Mary said, Marlene pulled ahead in the last half-length and touched the side with a riotous cheer. James was right behind her, and immediately started shouting about how there needed to be a rematch because there was less than a half-second and Dorcas was  _ definitely _ not impartial. Sirius was right behind James, and Regulus just beside them.

Remus laughed. “They’re crazy, Ro.” Remus bounced her a little.

After a few more hours by the pool, Remus grabbed Sirius’ hand. It was time for them to get ready for their dinner. “Come on, love, I want to shower before we eat.”

Sirius frowned for a split-second before grinning. “Alright, I’ll come with you.”

Alice gave them a grin as Remus led them inside. 

“You should wear something extra nice tonight.” He put his arm around their shoulders.

“Oh yeah?” Sirius leaned into him, looping their arm around his waist. “What like?”

“Just something nice.” Remus shrugged. “Something romantic.”

Sirius kissed his cheek. “You big sap.”

“I know.” Remus bumped their hip as they got upstairs. “You can shower first.”

“Oh?” Sirius hummed, bumping him back. “Thought we could shower together, hm?”

“I don’t know if we have time.” Remus looked at his phone. “Only if you’re innocent.”

“Mmm, no. I won’t be.” Sirius laughed and smacked Remus on the arse on their way through to the bathroom, shutting the door behind them.

“Hey!” Remus laughed. “A shower together sounds nice.”

“I’ll be awful and ravish you and get entirely distracted by your cock,” Sirius said through the door over the sound of the shower. “You said we wouldn’t have time.”

“Fine.” Remus sighed. “I can have a wank while you’re in there then.”

Sirius, surprisingly, didn’t respond. Maybe they couldn’t hear him over the sound of the shower… or they had stronger willpower than Remus thought.

“Okay, getting naked and watching porn while you’re in there.” He was louder this time then walked towards the bed.

“What was that, darling?” Sirius called from the bathroom.

“Just about to get off on my own! Only because I can keep it quick.” He tossed his shirt off. He really wasn’t going to do anything without Sirius, but it was fun to tease.

“OI, LUPIN!” Marlene’s voice came seemingly out of nowhere. Remus realised the bedroom window was open towards the pool area. “NOT TO KINK SHAME BUT SHUT THE FUCKIN’ WINDOW!”

Remus felt himself turn redder than a cherry then ran over to the window and closed it without looking out. He could hear Sirius  _ howling _ with laughter in the bathroom.

“Fuck off! Now you’re not having sex tonight!” Remus shouted back to them.

A moment later the shower shut off and Sirius poked their head out of the door. “Didn’t quite catch that, darling?”

“Stop laughing at my mortification or we won’t be having sex tonight.” Remus took a calming breath and sat on the bed.

Sirius bit their lip. “Are you really embarrassed, darling? It’s only Marly…” Sirius stepped out of the bathroom, hair wet and towel around their waist.

Remus shrugged. “A bit. It’s fine. I’ll just shower.” He got off the bed.

“Mm, okay. I love you,” Sirius said, meeting him halfway and kissing him softly.

“Love you too.” He rubbed their side.

“Something romantic, yeah?”

“Yeah, something romantic.” Remus kissed them one more time then went into the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Sirius watched Remus go into the bathroom. He was planning something, they were sure, but they didn’t know what. They stood in front of the wardrobe for a moment before deciding on an outfit. Remus’ favourite dress was the easy choice. They left their cheeks unshaved and didn’t bother doing anything with their hair though, not feeling particularly hyper-femme tonight. They sat on the edge of the bed to slip on their gladiator sandals.

Remus came out as they were putting on their sandals, towel around his waist. He grinned when he looked over at Sirius. “Nice choice.”

“Romantic enough for you, darling?”

“Very.” Remus dropped his towel and reached for a pair of briefs.

Sirius wolf-whistled as they sat back, leaning on their hands.

“Could have had this in the shower with you....” Remus pulled on his underwear before grabbing a pair of black jeans.

“Mhmm,” Sirius agreed. “But I can barely handle you naked. If you were wet and naked I wouldn’t be able to help myself and we’d never make it down to dinner. Apparently you’re intent on being punctual downstairs tonight.”

“Yeah, don’t want to miss out.” He zipped the jeans. “The people setting up the wedding will be here early tomorrow but my mam said not to worry, they’ll take care of it all.” Remus reached into the wardrobe and pulled out a wine colored button up shirt.

Sirius grinned, watching him. “How is it you suit every colour under the sun, and everything I own is practically monochromatic?”

Remus laughed as he started to button the shirt. “I don’t know, love. I think you suit everything too.”

“You’re so sweet.”

“What shoes do you think?” He looked down at the few options he had.

“Your brown brogues,” Sirius said, picking out their favourites.

“Got it.” He bent down to pick them up then sat on the bed to put them on. “Having a nice day?”

“Mhmm, lounging by the pool with all our friends and family? Perfect.”

“It was excellent. Your pale skin looks a bit tan,” he teased as he slipped on a shoe.

Sirius gasped, looking over their arms. “No! Not my whole aesthetic!” They grinned, biting their lip for a moment. “What will we do about hickeys now then?”

Remus snorted a laugh. “Think they’ll still show just fine.” Remus stood up. “Come on, love.”

“Sure,” Sirius said, standing and stretching until their back cracked. “Everyone’s still by the pool. What’s going on?”

Remus shrugged, taking their hand. “Nothing.”

Sirius kissed the back of his hand. “I don’t think I quite believe you, caro.” He had to be planning something. Last night and the night before they had all lounged around and ate dinner together, some people still in their swimwear. Why would tonight be any different?

Without a word, Remus led them around to the front of the house where there was an old Italian convertible with a driver. Sirius paused, looking over at Remus. “Alright, what’s going on?”

“Fancy a ride, my pearl?” Remus grinned, pulling them towards the car.

Sirius shook their head. “You’re such a sap, my love,” they murmured, kissing him on the cheek before they climbed into the car, scooting over so Remus could get in after them. Remus sat down, putting his arm around their shoulders as the driver started the car.

“Thought we’d take in the countryside.”

“Of course.” Sirius couldn’t keep the grin off their face. Of course Remus would do something like this. They couldn’t quite believe they got to marry him tomorrow.

They drove for about forty-five minutes before pulling up to a little restaurant on the edge of a village. “We’re here,” Remus announced as the car stopped.

“Here,” Sirius repeated, shaking their head in disbelief. “You’re ridiculous, Lupin.”

“You love it.” He got out of the car then held his hand out for Sirius.

Sirius took his hand, grinning. “I do, I do.” The restaurant looked adorable from outside too, a typical old Italian villa up in the mountains. “We’re quite high up here, aren’t we?”

“Yeah,” Remus said leading them inside.

They were greeted by a woman who had the biggest smile on her face. “Ah, Mister Lupin, it’s very good to see you.”

“You must be Gia, hello.”

“Right this way.” She waved them on. “Just out back here.”

Sirius greeted Gia in their halfway-decent Italian, and she practically beamed back at them, patting them on the upper arm. They turned just as Remus led them back out into the night air and gasped at the view. They were in the side of the valley, looking out of the mountains. The fences of the small patio were covered in fairy lights and all the tables were empty except one closest to the fence that had table settings for two and a candle in the middle.

“Remus, did you do all of this?” Sirius asked very softly.

“Well, I had a bit of help from Al.” Remus kissed their cheek.

“Ha, of course.” Sirius looped their arms around his waist, leaning into him. “The view is so gorgeous…”

“I know, it’s amazing. I was looking for something to do for our anniversary and this place came up. I just had to.”

“You just had to.” Sirius felt like they were stuck on repeat a little. “You’re wonderful. I can’t believe I get to marry you.”

“I feel the same way about you. Come on, let’s sit.” He led Sirius to the table.

Sirius looked around in awe. “Is the whole patio just for us?”

“Yeah, I’m not sure how Al managed that. She said that Gia there knows the owners of the villa and she was very nice.”

“She seems wonderful.” Sirius sat down, looking over the valley. “She said hello in Italian like we were friends, you know.”

“Really? She seems nice from the little I’ve interacted with her.” Remus nodded as a waiter came out with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

Sirius smiled at the waiter, thanking him as he did so. “I think it’s just an Italian grandma thing, honestly. I got doted on so much when we were out here the first time. I think eighteen year old obvious tourists just inspire something in them.”

“That’s good, I guess. Really worked out to our advantage.” Remus poured their wine.

“Obviously I’m just such a charmer,” Sirius teased, tangling their feet with Remus’ beneath the table.

“Oh, yes, you really are.” Remus grinned across the table setting the bottle down. “A toast?”

“A toast,” Sirius said, lifting their glass.

“To one year and many many more, my pearl.” Remus clinked their glasses together.

Sirius grinned, feeling a little emotional all of a sudden. They had gotten so lucky to find Remus, and to keep him. “To one year, and many many more, my love.” They clinked their glass and took a long sip of the wine. It was good wine too.

“Recognize the wine?” Remus put his glass down after taking a sip.

“Mm, I think?” Sirius took another drink, closing their eyes. “It’s the wine we drank when we were here last. From that shop at the end of our street in Florence.”

“Yeah. You bought so many bottles of it, I think we single handedly helped that winery stay open this season.” Remus snorted a laugh.

“Listen, sometimes it’s thankless work, Remus, but I’m happy to take the burden.”

“It is really good wine.” Remus took their hand on the table.

They got through two bottles of that really good wine through dinner. Remus had apparently ordered in advance for them, because they had a pineapple and prosciutto pizza and Remus had his usual margherita. Sirius couldn’t believe Remus had done all this for them, gone to all this work and done everything to make tonight beautiful.

Sirius took a sip of their wine as the plates were cleared. “I can’t believe this, you’re so sweet.”

“You’ve said that about fifteen times.” Remus laughed, leaning his chin on his hand.

“I can’t help it, especially when you look at me like that.” Sirius shook their head fondly; they couldn’t even look away from him. This was all so perfect and they were getting married tomorrow.

“Before dessert comes, I wanted to give you something.” Remus reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. “Here you go.”

“If we weren’t getting married tomorrow I would be convinced you were about to propose just then.” Sirius smiled, taking the envelope. “What’s this?” They asked as they opened it, pulling out a sheet of paper.

“Just read it.”

> _My Pearl,_
> 
> _Tomorrow is going to be the best day of my life because I’ll be able to marry my best friend. One year ago today we went on our first date and I knew it was different with us from the first few moments. That night we kissed until two in the morning and listened to records. Then the next day we went out to climb and as we watched the sun go down. We talked about Tuscany. I wanted to sweep you away and take you there. Sometimes I wished that I did._
> 
> _Now this is our second time back to this beautiful place and there’s no better location for us to become a married couple. We’ve experienced a lot in this last year and have overcome some challenges that I don’t believe we would have made it through if we didn’t truly love one another. Our bond is stronger than the metal our rings are made of. It’s as strong as the knots that I tie when I take you climbing… maybe stronger._
> 
> _I’m sorry for any times I’ve hurt you and want you to know that I’ll try my best to not live in my head. We’ve learned and grown so much together over the last year that it amazes me. I know I can face anything with your undying support. It scared me at times that I needed to be so open with you but when I opened up, that’s when things always worked out better._
> 
> _Just over a year ago I let myself open up and be vulnerable to you— even though I was horrified, but I didn’t want to waste the opportunity I could see being with you. Immediately you assured me about my sexuality and how it wasn’t a big deal to you. You wanted me for me and what I was offering you. I sometimes can’t get over it._
> 
> _Our first date lasted 48 hours, and probably wouldn’t have ended if we didn’t have work on Monday morning. I laugh that it took us six weeks for us to decide to make it official. We wanted to take it slow but Christ, it was so bloody obvious, wasn’t it?_
> 
> _We were each other’s from the start. Neither of us perfect but just perfect for one another. The atoms all those years ago are finally back together, the universe probably let out a sigh of relief when we found one another._
> 
> _I can’t wait to make things official tomorrow. Me, you, and Snuffles are starting our new journey as a little family. I know you didn’t get the life you deserved as a child growing up but you have it now. You deserve so much happiness and I want to be able to give it to you. I can’t wait to see where we go down this new path but I’m so excited, my love._
> 
> _Everyday I’m amazed that I get to love you. I’m the one who gets to make you laugh when we’re lounging around the flat. I get to hold you hand and kiss your neck. By some miracle I get to wake up next to you every single morning. I’m the luckiest person on the face of the planet._
> 
> _Tomorrow will be another in the book of amazing days between us. I want to add so many more pages from now til the end and after._
> 
> _Thank you for giving me both, everything, and in between. Thank you for being so funny and smart and sweet and caring. Thank you for being you. Thank you for loving me._
> 
> _You will always be my pearl, my princess, my love._
> 
> _With my whole heart,_   
_Your Austen Heroine_

Sirius was only half-aware of the tears trickling down their cheeks as they read, hand pressed over their mouth. “Remus…”

“Oh, love.” Remus let out a soft laugh, moving his chair next to Sirius to put an arm around them.

“You…” Sirius shook their head, sniffing and wiping uselessly at the tears. “You’re such a romantic bastard.”

“I know, I am.” Remus took their face in his hands and kissed them softly.

Sirius kissed back instantly, still holding onto the letter because they couldn’t quite think straight with Remus’ wonderful words. Nothing had ever made them feel more loved and accepted before.

“I’m so happy that you’re marrying me.” Remus kissed them again, still holding their face. “I love you so much, Sirius.”

“I love you too, caro. God, so much it hurts sometimes. I feel so lucky.”

Remus shook his head. “I’m not sure it should hurt.”

Sirius laughed. Of course he didn’t understand that. “It hurts in the best way. I love you so much.”

“I love you so much too.” Remus nodded as the waiter came out.

“I’m gonna treasure this letter, Rem. It’s… You’re so wonderful.” Sirius wiped their eyes again, glad they weren’t in the mood to wear makeup this evening.

The waiter set down a crepe and a waffle on the table then walked off quietly.

“I’m glad you love it.” Remus kissed them once more.

Sirius laughed, kissing back. “You’re unbelievable. What did I do to deserve you?”

“You’re just you, that’s all you did.”

“That’s not worthy of all this, Rem. You’re…” Sirius shook their head, laughing. “I bet they don’t even have waffles or crepes on the menu here, do they?”

“That makes you so worthy of everything, Sirius Black. And I will not comment on the menu.” Remus picked up a fork.

Sirius grinned, feeling their cheeks heating. “It’ll be Sirius Lupin-Black tomorrow, thank you very much.” They picked up their own fork, digging in to the crepe.

“I know, I can’t wait. I’m going to be saying it all the time.”


	9. Chapter 9

Remus and Sirius finished their waffle and crepe, and the last bit of wine before they went back to the waiting car. Of course they thanked Gia and said goodbye before that. They were both a bit more than tipsy, and a bit emotional. Remus didn’t expect Sirius to  _ sob _ over the letter. It was surprising, but it made him feel good oddly enough.

“I think fresh air while driving will do us good.” Remus laughed after tripping into the backseat.

Sirius grinned. “At least we didn’t have brownies,” they mumbled, leaning against Remus.

“Ha, right.” Remus kissed them as they started to drive. Sirius smiled into the kiss, their arms looping around his neck. “I hope you’re not going to be wine hungover for our wedding.”

“Pfft, no, I’ll be fine. I’m happy tipsy, not  _ drunk. _ ”

“We drank three bottles of wine! I’m drunk, you’re drunk.” Remus snickered.

“ _ You’re _ definitely drunk.” Sirius grinned, tilting their head onto his shoulder.

“You’re definitely drunk too.” Remus laughed and kissed Sirius’ forehead.

“Whatever, whatever.” Sirius smiled, looking up at him. “You’re something else, Lupin.”

“You’ve said that a million times tonight, Black.” Remus pulled them as close as he could as the car wound down the Tuscan hills.

They made it back to the villa and Remus was still pretty drunk and giddy. Some of their friends were still outside chatting, but they both basically ran up to their part of the villa then right up the stairs to their room. Remus leaned against the wall halfway up and broke out in  _ giggles _ . “Oh my god, this is wonderful.”

Sirius was at the top of the stairs, hanging off the bannister like it was a pole. “You’re so drunk.”

“You’re drunk!” Remus shouted up at them then continued on his journey. Remus was much better at handling his alcohol than Siriu, they had to be just as drunk.

“I have something for you,” Sirius said, doing what looked like an elaborate pirouette from the top of the stairs to the bedroom door.

“Dancing, always dancing. I love it. You’re like air.” Remus trailed after them into the room. “Is it you?”

“Ha! It can be, in a minute. But it’s an actual gift. I was saving it, for tomorrow maybe, but after tonight, you deserve it now.” Sirius grinned, rummaging in the bottom drawer of the dresser.

“Oh?” Remus sat on the bed. “You’ve a nice arse.”

Sirius laughed, wiggling their hips.

He whistled. “Beautiful. That’s my partner’s arse.”

“Currently attached to your partner, thank god.” Sirius straightened up, hiding something behind their body. “Close your eyes.”

“Okay.” Remus shut his eyes and held his hands out. “Hit me, babe.”

“Babe.” Sirius trailed closer. “If you liked pain I might take you up on that.” They pressed a kiss to Remus’ palms before setting something onto them.

“Mmm, no thanks but that’s a nice kiss. Can I open them now?”

“Yep.”

Remus opened his eyes to find a box on his lap. “You got me a gift? I thought I was the sugar daddy?” He laughed as he opened the box.

“You are, darling,” Sirius said indulgently. 

The box was large and flat, and when Remus opened the lid he saw a dozen or so cookies. They all said phrases on them, but they must’ve been personalised. They said  _ My Austen Heroine,  _ and  _ King of Sleep _ and  _ My Best Garbage _ and  _ Love of my Life _ . There was also  _ Caro  _ and  _ My Darling _ and some with love hearts. Some of them were circles and hearts and some were moons and stars.

“Oh, Sirius, these are the good cookies, aren’t they? They’re so adorable? Oh, I love you so much.” Remus set the cookies aside and pulled Sirius in for a kiss.

Sirius kissed back, grinning. “They’re the best cookies, for my best sweet lover.”

“I fucking love you. I’m marrying you tomorrow.” Remus kissed them again.

“Mmhm,” Sirius hummed, pulling away a little. “In like, just over 12 hours…”

Remus smiled even wider. “We are!”

Sirius laughed. “You’re adorable, babe.” They pressed a kiss to his forehead. “What do you wanna do?”

“I’m very drunk. I should drink some water…. Oh, let’s take a bath.” Remus stood up and held his hand out to them.

“A very logical thought progression,” Sirius said indulgently as they slipped their hands into his. They kissed his knuckles. “Let’s. That sounds wonderful.”

“Let’s, come on!” Remus pulled them towards the bathroom. “I can’t believe we haven’t used this giant tub yet!”

“It’s almost like we’ve got something akin to a big bath outside, darling.” Sirius was laughing as they followed him, pausing in the bathroom doorway to slip off their shoes.

“Stop being sassy. I can’t get naked in there  _ yet _ with you.” Remus kicked his shoes off less gracefully then went to fiddle with turning the taps on.

Sirius sounded like they were stifling laughter.

“Are you laughing at me?” Remus turned back to them with an eyebrow raised.  _ Oh. _ Sirius was naked and very beautiful.

“Laughing at you? Absolutely not, babe.” Sirius was scraping their hair up into a bun, arms up over their head.

“How’d you get naked so fast?” Remus furrowed his brow a little, but he was enjoying watching the stretch of Sirius’ arms.

“I was wearing a dress, it’s not the most complicated item of clothing. Plus, you were extra concerned with getting the taps just right apparently.” Sirius grinned, biting their lip.

“Right, right. This is why I like dresses.” Remus nodded, undoing the buttons on his shirt.

“Of course, babe.” Sirius moved past him to sit on the edge of the bathtub.

“I feel like you’re making fun.” Remus tossed his shirt aside then quickly went to get out of his jeans and briefs.

“Wine Remus is very funny, you know.” Sirius smiled at him, their eyes twinkling.

“You remember the first time we drank too much wine together?” Remus kicked out of his bottoms.

Sirius laughed. “We’ve drank a lot of wine in this past year. When was it?”

“You don’t remember?” Remus heard the whine in his voice as he stood in front of Sirius. “We danced to our first dance song in my living room then I kissed you all over.”

“Ah…” Sirius bit their lip, smiling. They put their hands on Remus’ hips. “I remember that. I was so turned on, and so damn in love.”

Remus kissed the top of their head, thinking about that night. “I was so full with want it almost scared me. It was the first time in ages that I wanted someone so much.” He leaned over and turned the tap off. “You make me feel that way more than anyone else ever has.”

Sirius ran their hands over Remus’ thighs, smiling. “I remember. It was amazing, it’s like… I love it when you come all alive, in your element. I love it.”

“Hmm, yeah?” Remus stepped into the tub. “Get your beautiful arse in here.” He sank down to sit against it. It was huge, so much bigger than their one at home.

“Yeah,” Sirius said, turning around on the edge of the tub and slipping off of it into the water. “I got a glimpse of that that night, you know? The kinky little fuck you hide under all of this.” They tapped him on the chest, grinning.

“I have no idea who you mean. I was totally sweet that night.” Remus sunk down to his shoulders, smirking.

Sirius rolled their eyes. “Of course you were darling. I should’ve realised, you liking me lying down for you and letting you do whatever you want.”

“I was just kissing you.” Remus shrugged a shoulder.

“Still one of the top five most erotic experiences of my life.”

“What the other four? I’m so interested. I honestly don’t care if they’re with me or not.” Remus tilted his head as he looked at Sirius.

Sirius snorted. “They’re all with you, you moron.”

“Really? What times? Also, I am not a mornon. You’ve been with other people!” Remus gave them a little shove.

“Yeah, and they were all awful. You’ve met Gil for fuck’s sake.” Sirius smiled, shrugging their shoulders as they sunk into the water a little, rubbing the ball of their foot over Remus’ calf. “Well obviously you kissing me all over. Then there was that time before I met everyone for the first time, when I was wearing that lipstick and I had your fingers in my mouth before we had to leave.”

“Oh yeah, those were great.” Remus nodded. “I’d agree.”

“Number three is the first time you tied me up. Well, they’re not in any order, obviously, it’s just a big group of my five favourites.”

“Ha okay.” Remus ran a hand up their leg.

“Wanna know four and five too?” Sirius asked, tilting their head onto his shoulder.

“Yes! Obviously!” Remus put his arm around them.

“Of course,” Sirius said, grinning. “Well four would be just after I showed you the Soft Dom thing. When you made me tell you that fantasy.”

“Ah, yes, I loved that one. That was really hot.”

“It was, wasn’t it? I was so surprised how good it was.” Sirius kissed his shoulder.

“What’s the last one?” Remus urged on.

“What’s your guess, caro?”

Remus hummed, thinking over their time together. “Oh, something with spanking. Was it the car?”

Sirius grinned, laughing. “Yes! In the car. I was so turned on I couldn’t  _ think _ .”

“That was really hot. I had no interest in getting off and it was so fucking hot.” Remus turned to press a kiss to their neck.

“But I love that you didn’t feel like you needed to get off, that you feel comfortable and we can still be intimate without you feeling like you needed to come.” Sirius’ voice was soft as they sank back against the side of the bath, their head tilted back.

“I love that you make me feel okay with it. In the past it felt like I needed to get off with the other person for it to be intimate and good.”

Sirius turned and kissed his cheek. “I’m so glad for that caro.”

“I love being with you.” Remus smiled softly. “I never want to lose you, okay?”

“Never, it’s not gonna happen.” Sirius laced their fingers together. “Not after tomorrow.”

“No, never.” He pulled Sirius into his lap. “I can’t wait to wake up with you every single day.”

Sirius wriggled and got comfy, looping their arms around Remus’ shoulders. “Me neither.”


	10. Chapter 10

They were getting married today.

That was Sirius’ first thought as they rolled over in bed and saw Remus fast asleep next to them. They were getting to marry him in a few hours, and it would be so beautiful, they couldn’t wait. Sirius wriggled closer and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Happy wedding day Mr. Lupin.”

“Mmmphmm…” was Remus’ response.

Stifling a laugh, Sirius slipped out of bed and padded to the bathroom to get a glass of water. They had to pause in the doorway to look at Remus in the morning light. Even with awful bedhead and pillow marks on his face he was gorgeous. Sirius climbed back into bed next to him. “Want some water, caro?”

“Yes. Please. Oh my god, Sirius.” Remus put a hand over his face.

Sirius couldn’t help their chuckle. “Here, darling. Want me to find some painkillers too?”

“Yes. Shit. I’m never hungover and I’m hungover the morning of our wedding.” Remus took the water. “Last night was so fun though.”

“We did drink a lot of wine.” Sirius grinned, rolling over to rummage in the nightstand for painkillers. “I had such a wonderful time, caro. Thank you so much.”

“So much fucking wine, holy shit.” Remus took a drink of water. “I had a great time too. It was better than I even thought it would be.”

“It was perfect, Remus.” Sirius glanced to the nightstand where his letter to them sat. “Here, take these,” they said, handing him the painkiller packet.

“Thank you, my pearl.” Remus took the packet then kissed their temple.

Sirius smiled, turning to kiss his cheek. “You think a blowie will help with your hangover?”

Remus laughed, snorting after swallowing the pills. “I’m not sure. I don’t think I can help much in return.”

“You can make it up to me tonight.” Sirius grinned, nipping his shoulder. “Although I don’t know if we have time, really.”

“That’s true. What time is it?” Remus drank the rest of his water.

Sirius glanced over to the clock. “Ten.”

“Mmm, we need to get breakfast and see how things are coming along.” Remus rubbed his face.

“I suppose.” Sirius rolled their eyes, swinging their feet out of the bed and stretching their arms up above their head. They grinned as their back cracked, practically waiting for Remus to comment.

“I get to marry my glow stick today.” Remus yawned.

Sirius shook their head. “Yeah yeah. You like me being flexible,” they shot back, standing up and twisting this way and that.

“I do like you flexible.”

“Just like?” Sirius flashed him a grin over their shoulder, trailing around the bedroom to pull on their favourite comfy t-shirt dress to go and find breakfast in.

“Love, it drives me mad. I want to bend you every which way and fuck you.” Remus got out of bed, going over to the wardrobe.

Sirius bit their lip. “Later.”

“Yes of course.” Remus pulled on some sweatpants. “Then after everyone leaves a full week of shagging everywhere.”

“Ha, of course. You know there’s that little patch by the pool that gets the nicest sun.”

“Yeah, that’s where you want to fuck me, right? Like that dream.” Remus grabbed an old PureFit shirt.

Sirius paused, looking over at him with what felt like the biggest grin. “You remembered.”

“I told you, I remember everything important you say.” Remus tugged them closer.

“Oh, and a lurid sex dream is important, right?” Sirius teased, looping their arms around his middle.

“Of course.” Remus kissed them softly. “Happy wedding day.”

Sirius tried not to melt, really, but it didn’t work. They were marrying the love of their fucking life in a few hours. “Mm, happy wedding day caro.”

“Shall we get food and make sure everything is going okay?” Remus kissed their neck.

“Yeah, that sounds good.” They ran their hands up over Remus’ shoulders and through his hair. “You keep doing that and I won’t wanna leave this room though, darling.”

“I really want to marry you, so we should probably go.” He stopped kissing their neck. “Let’s go.”

“Mm, I guess that’s a good incentive.” Sirius took his hand and kissed the back of it before leading them downstairs towards the courtyard where they were going to get married. There were people getting things ready, but most of their friends were in the kitchen of the main house, eating breakfast.

“Hey! It’s the soon to be married couple!” Peter greeted them. “Have a good night?”

“Oh, voice level.” Remus grimaced as he sat down.

“Someone,” Sirius started, sitting down in a free seat and grinning, “had a little too much wine last night.”

“We both had too much wine last night. Your system seems to like it more, give me whisky any night. Oh god.” He yawned.

“Yep, that’s my secret,” Sirius said lightly. “Italian wine agrees with me. I’m not even slightly hungover.” They leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Breakfast, babe?”

“Babe.” Remus snorted. “Babe was wine me talking. Who was that?”

“We have so much food, I made the eggs just how you like.” Hope smiled at her son.

“I know, and I won’t let you forget it.” Sirius smiled at Hope, reaching over for the eggs to give Remus a plateful of them. “You are the best mother-in-law, Hope.”

“Oh dear, you’re the best child-in-law.” She handed them a fork.

Sirius grinned. “Thank you. Here, my poor hungover darling.” Sirius set the plate in front of Remus then went to pour him coffee. He had made them breakfast and made them feel better enough times when they were hungover, they could pay him back now.

“How much did you drink?” Alice asked.

“We had three bottles.” Remus groaned before shoveling a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

“It was good wine too,” Sirius added, setting Remus’ coffee down in front of him and drinking their own.

“I know, I made the wine plans.” Alice grinned over at them.

“Where’s Marlene? Is my head safe for a bit?”

“You did?” Sirius leaned over and wrapped their arm around Alice’s shoulders. “You helped him plan it all, thank you so much.”

“Job as mate of honor, eh?” She shrugged.

“Marlene, Dorcas, and James left for a run about fifteen minutes ago.” Lily came into the kitchen.

“He’s still trying that fitness thing?” Frank said with a grin, eating his eggs.

“Still.” Lily rolled her eyes then gave Hope a hug.

Remus laughed as he continued to eat.

‘You never know, he could be doing this for personal reasons instead of getting back at us all for laughing at his fantastic noises whenever he falls off of something.” Sirius stifled a laugh, remembering the pole session they had all done, and Dorcas’ fantastic impression of James.

“No, he’s getting back at us.” Ben reached for some toast.

“I agree,” Regulus said from next to him, grinning.

“It’s problematic,” Lily mused as she crossed over to kiss the top of Sirius’ head and hug them. “He gets up ridiculously early and wakes me up. But then… abs?”

“Abs, overrated. Legs.” Remus hummed.

“Oh yeah, Moony?” Frank grinned.

“I must still be drunk.” He muttered then took a sip of his coffee.

“Moving on!” Regulus trilled, staring at his plate.

“Reg, we’re in our mid to late twenties. If you think I don’t have sex we need to have a long talk,” Sirius said, teasing because they knew Regulus would turn bright red.

“My mother is right here.” Remus pointed to her, his cheeks pink.

“Oh, dear, you two stayed at my house before.” She laughed.

“Yes, and your mother’s here too Sirius,” Effy said as she swept into the room, looking upsettingly put together for so early. Well, it was 10am, but it felt early to Sirius; they and Remus must’ve been up until nearly 3am last night.

“We are all adults!” Sirius cried, laughing.

“Still don’t want to talk about sex with my mother and mother-in-law.” Remus shook his head. “Don’t pull a Marly.”

“You two aren’t as quiet as you think.” Hope shook her head.

“Oh my god.” Remus blushed a deep red.

Sirius promptly spat out their coffee, bursting out laughing. “Oh Christ.”

“Dears, it’s fine and perfectly natural.” She waved a hand and Effy was chuckling next to her.

“I didn’t think I was going to die on the day of my wedding, but here we are.” Remus put his head down.

“I was going to say, I’ve got no shame but I think you might’ve killed him, Hope,” Sirius said, rubbing Remus’ back.

“At least I didn’t give you the wedding gift I thought of.” She laughed.

Sirius sat forward, still rubbing Remus’ back. “Oh now I’m intrigued.”

“Oh fucking hell, you were going to give us one of those damn crystal dildos weren’t you?” Remus looked up with wide eyes.

The whole table erupted into laughter. Sirius wasn’t sure whether it was the terrorised look in Remus’ eyes that did it, or the fact that they were, in fact, discussing sex toys at the breakfast table on their wedding day. Sirius pressed their face against Remus’ shoulder to try and stifle their own laughter.

“There’s one that’s supposed to be very grounding,” she said simply.

“Dear god, someone please save me.” Remus nudged Sirius.

“Hm, I could see how that works,” Sirius said lightly, still rubbing Remus’ back. They tried to keep the grin off their face but it was near-impossible; they were having too much fun with this.

“I’m with Remus. Oh my god.” Regulus shook his head and Ben looked a little terrified. Everyone else was laughing still.

“Alice, do you think you could drown me in the pool?” Remus looked to her.

“Not a chance sweetie. Well, I mean I could, but I don’t wanna.” Alice took a deep breath, trying not to laugh.

Sirius grinned. “Okay okay, before I do actually end up widowed on my wedding day, let’s change the subject.”

“Has everyone come yet? Are the flowers here?” Remus asked.

“Not yet,” Effy said, pouring herself a coffee. “They should be here any minute though. They wanted to cut it quite close because of them wilting in the heat, of course.”

“That makes sense,” Sirius agreed, glancing out of the patio doors to where they were going to hold the ceremony. It was starting to feel so real now.

“How about the cake?” Remus looked to Effy.

“It’s here, it’s in the fridge here.” Effy gave Remus a stern look. “We have everything under control young man, stop worrying.”

“What am I supposed to do for the next few hours then?” Remus snickered.

“Enjoy the day, Moony. Relax. Take your time getting ready?” Alice said earnestly.

“Morning everyone, it’s a lovely day, isn’t it?” Mary said, walking into the kitchen looking serene with Rowena on her hip. “The weather is beautiful too, just like we thought it would be. Beautiful feeling today.”

“Yeah, it’s nice, perfect.” Remus drank the rest of his coffee. “I think I’m going to go for a walk.”

Sirius put their hand on his knee under the table. “Want some company?”

“Sure, I want to put on some shorts and shoes, those will probably be nice.”

“Alright.” Sirius finished their own coffee and snagged a slice of melon from the platter in the middle of the table. “When did Marly, Dorky and the Dolphin leave for their run, anyone know?”

“Maybe an hour ago.” Lily glanced at the clock.

“Okay,” Sirius stood up, holding their hand out to Remus.

Remus took their hand. “I’m feeling better after food, thanks mam.”

“Oh, of course you’re welcome dear,” Hope said, smiling at them both.

Sirius lead them out into the front courtyard, where James, Marlene and Dorcas happened to come bursting into as they were halfway across.

“AH HERE’S THE NEARLY-WEDS! HAPPY WEDDING DAY!” Marlene somehow managed to shout even though she was out of breath from running.

“Oh, yep, headache is still there.” Remus shook his head. “Hi you three.”

“Happy wedding day.” Dorcas put her hands on her knees.

James clapped Sirius on the shoulder and pulled them into a one-armed hug. “Alright, sib? Happy wedding day.”

Sirius laughed, leaning into James. “Yeah, yeah I’m good.”

“How was the run?” Remus asked them.

“Good, Potter is starting to give me a run for my money,” Dorcas admitted, straightening up and stretching side to side.

“That’s good. Where’d you run? I wanted to take a walk.” Remus looked out over the courtyard.

“Yeah, just, go left outta here, along the hill, there’s a path that goes just further down around the house and it’s a straight loop back to here on the right.” Dorcas gestured the route to Remus.

Sirius leaned into James. “Did we ever think I’d get fucking married, Potter?”

“Didn’t seem like it, did it? Not for a while. But here you are, with Remus,” James agreed. “You’re happy?”

“So fucking happy.” Sirius felt a little emotional, actually, standing here with their brother and oldest friend on the morning of their wedding day to the best man they could think of.

“I’m thrilled. I’m going to get changed. Why don’t you hang out with James, Sirius.” Remus kissed their cheek.

“Yeah okay,” Sirius murmured, kissing back. “See you… well shit, see you at the altar?”

“See you at the altar, love.” Remus kissed them soundly before pulling away.

Sirius kissed back, grinning. They watched him go for a moment before turning to James. “Can we just hang out for a bit, you and me?”

“Yeah, sure, sib.” James put an arm around their shoulders.

“At least until I get ready, anyway,” Sirius said, smiling.

“What do you want to do?” He walked them towards the pool area where Snuffles was lounging in the sun.

“Just chill on the sunloungers with Snuffles? I dunno, I feel like I should be doing something?” Sirius ran a hand through their hair, glancing around.

“You don’t need to. You got people decorating and our parents are all over everything. Alice too, she’s sort of scary.” James snickered.

“She’s terrifying, isn’t she? Her and Lils together are a dream team honestly.”

“I love it. They’re great.” James sat down next to Snuffles. “You feeling ready?”

“So ready. I feel like I’ve been ready since our first date, honestly… It’s such a weird feeling.” Sirius sat on Snuffles’ other side, petting his head.

“You called me crazy with Lily a million years before we even got too serious. It’s a real feeling. Remus is great. I’m so happy for you.”

Sirius ran their fingers through Snuffles’ fur. “Isn’t it? When you know, you know.”


	11. Chapter 11

Remus sighed as he reached the back of the courtyard. The florist and her team were working on the flowers, it looked like a wild flower explosion in the best way possible. There were string lights, unlit over the long table in the back of the house and someone was setting up a dance floor area. Out overlooking the valley, the chairs were set up for the ceremony and someone was working on the arch. Remus smiled, looking around. He was getting married to Sirius.

Walking back to their part of the villa, he wondered where Sirius was, he found them by the pool talking to James. “Hi, love!” He called out to them and Snuffles ran over to him. He bent down to give him some love. “Hi buddy, you ready for the big day?”

“Hi caro!” Sirius said, lying with James on a sunlounger. “Good walk?”

“It was beautiful.”

“Good.” Sirius sat up, dislodging James’ arm from their middle where the man seemed to be napping. “I was going to get ready in a minute?”

“Me too.” He stood up from Snuffles. “I’ll grab my suit?”

“Yeah. Where are you getting ready?” Sirius crossed over to him, putting a hand on his waist to lean in and kiss his cheek.

“Mam’s room. Though I’m not sure I can face her after the dildo talk this morning.” Remus flushed again thinking about how mortified he was that his mother heard them having sex.

Sirius laughed. “ _ She _ didn’t care, so you shouldn’t either?”

“I know, it’s still weird.” Remus started to walk them towards them towards their part of the villa. “So, you’re not going to tell me what you’re wearing?”

“Absolutely not,” Sirius said. “It’s a surprise.”

“How come you get to know what I’m wearing?” Remus led them through their kitchen.

“Mm, I suppose. Well, it’ll be very pretty, whatever it is.” Sirius paused on the first step of the staircase to turn and kiss him lightly.

Remus kissed them back, deepening it and pushing them back against the wall. Sirius made a little noise of surprise, their back arching away from the wall to press closer to Remus, their arms sliding around his middle. He ran his fingers through their hair, kissing them for a moment longer then pulled back. “I love you.”

Sirius’ lips split into a wide grin, looking a little giddy. “I love you too.”

“In like an hour we’ll be getting married.” Remus rubbed their back.

“I can’t wait.” Sirius leaned in and kissed them briefly. “But if it’s only an hour away then I need to hurry the fuck up and get ready.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop kissing you.” Remus started to climb the stairs again.

“As much as I’d love to stay and kiss a bit more, especially with you all pushy, I really want to look as gorgeous as you in the photos, so I need to shower.” Sirius put their hand on his lower back as they followed him up the stairs.

“You already look gorgeous just like that in your t-shirt dress.” Remus smiled as they got to the top of the stairs. “I’ll grab my suit and shower stuff and be out of the way.”

“Perfect.”

Remus grabbed his things and went over to the other building. His mam was out getting things together so he showered and changed into his suit. As he pulled on his jacket, Remus was overcome with a feeling like this was all too good to be true. It wasn’t though. This was really his life and he was marrying the person he loved dearly.

There was a knock on the door and his mam poked her head in. “It’s time to get going, Remus John, are you ready?”

“Ha, yeah.” He smiled, turning to her. “Is it time to walk out there?”

“Oh… Remus, dear, you look wonderful…” Hope’s voice sounded a little choked.

“Mam, don’t you start.” He shook his head then went to hug her.

She kissed his cheek fiercely and hugged him tight. “Your Dad would be so proud of you, Remus. I’m so thrilled.”

Remus felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. “Mam, why do you have to do that.” He sniffled. “I was trying not to think about him.”

“I know, he would want you to though, he’s here.” Hope kissed his cheek again. “Don’t be sad about it though, be happy, dear, this is the happiest day of your life.”

“I know, I just miss him extra lately.” He wiped his eyes. “I always… I wish Sirius knew him because they got such a raw deal with their biological parents, I just want them to have all the good parental figures in the world.” He cleared his throat.

“Oh dear, I know. They have Effy, and Monty, and me. They have a wonderful life now with you. I know your Dad would’ve loved them so much, just like I do.” Hope cupped his cheek and wiped at his tears.

“I know.” Remus hugged her again and there was another knock. “Yeah?”

“Hey, sweetie, it’s time to go.” Alice’s voice came through.

“I’m so proud of you Remus John.” Hope gave him another kiss on the cheek and stepped back. “Go on, time to get married.”

“Okay.” Remus took a deep breath.

Remus walked out with his mam and Alice right behind them. They decided to walk toward each other so Remus didn’t see Sirius until they were walking towards one another. Remus saw James bawling his eyes out then looked to Sirius and his breath caught. They were wearing slim-fitting black suit trousers, with shiny black brogues and a white lacy top, with elbow length sleeves and scalloped edges. Their hair was twisted up into a braid, a wildflower nestled in it just above their ear. They were holding James’ hand as they walked and the moment they spotted Remus they grinned even wider, looking like they couldn’t look away from him. 

“Oh god,” Remus whispered mostly to himself.

They met at the archway and Remus hugged his mam and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Hope leaned over and kissed Sirius’ cheek too, and James’. Still grinning ear-to-ear, Sirius turned and hugged James hard, whispering something to him that Remus didn’t quite catch. 

It was at the moment Remus saw the back of Sirius’ top. It was the same lace at the back but there were a few small pearl buttons at the top towards the neck. The shirt was nearly completely open at the back, just framing over their shoulders and sides. “You’re bloody gorgeous.” Remus shook his head.

“Hi caro,” Sirius said softly, turning back to him. James leaned over and clapped Remus on the shoulder, already crying. He said something but frankly Remus didn’t understand it through the tears before James went off to sit next to Lily on the front row.

“Hi my pearl.” Remus took both their hands. “You look amazing.”

Sirius bit their lip, shaking their head softly. “You are so gorgeous.”

Between them, Marlene cleared her throat. She was surprisingly subdued, smiling. “Ready, you two?”

Remus nodded. “More than.”

“So ready.”

Marlene nodded before addressing the group. “Lao Tzu said that  being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage. When I was thinking about what to say about Remus and Sirius, so many things came to mind, but this struck me the most. The strength and courage of their partnership is awe-inspiring. We’re gathered here today to celebrate that partnership, and to see them affirm their love for each other.”

Remus took a deep breath and squeezed Sirius’ hands.

“Sirius, Remus, do you come into this marriage of your own free will, and with full conscious intent?”

Sirius was grinning so broadly. “I do.”

Remus smiled and nodded. “I do.”

“Thank you.” Marlene took a breath and looked to them both before back out to the assembled group of their friends and family. “You know, when I first introduced Remus to Sirius a year ago, I had no clue we’d all end up here. Only for that first day though, where they were both, so they’ve said many times, ridiculously awkward and bumbling over each other.” There was a bit of laughter through the group. “But swiftly after, as they started dating and spending more time with each other, I think we could  _ all _ see just how perfect they are for one another. They make each other better people, they can build each other up and I’ve never seen either of them look happier than they have been for the past 366 days.”

“So, with that, it’s time for Remus and Sirius to exchange their vows of commitment to one another. They chose to write their own. Remus volunteered to go first.” Marlene looked to Remus with a smile.

“Right, okay,” Remus reached into his pocket where the paper he had jotted down the vows were. “So, to quote Austen because I just had to… If I loved you less I would be able to talk about it more. Jane really got that one right because putting my thoughts and feelings about you down to a short speech is impossible. I don’t think I even have all the words to do so.” Remus took a deep breath.

“I was closed off in my own head for so long then you came along and broke right on through. I’ve never been more comfortable with anyone, more in love with anyone. I know that no matter what I’m thinking in my head, I can say it out loud to you and I promise that I’ll try my best to say all those important things.” Remus looked up to Sirius and smiled as a tear was streaming down their cheek but they were grinning.

“You balance me out and remind me to worry less and do more. Your confidence in yourself is so inspiring and reminds me to just be me. You make every moment we share important and meaningful or fun and exciting. Even in our boring most domestic times, it’s fun and exciting with you. I can’t wait to spend years and years and years doing the washing up next to you in our kitchen or folding our laundry or watching you get ready.”

“I promise to love you, always, and support you in anyway that I can. I will always call you my pearl or my love, even if sometimes those don’t even express my love completely for you. Every morning and every night, I’ll kiss you and tell you I love you. No matter what, I’ll hold your hand and do my best to make you laugh whenever possible. I promise that I’ll always be there when you need me, even if it’s just for a cuddle and a kiss on the cheek. I promise this and so much more, which you already know because you know me so well.”

“Today, I commit myself to you with  _ all _ of my heart and soul. My love for you is like the universe: it is both infinite and expanding. I’m very ready to begin our future together and I can’t wait to see what we do next together.” Remus wiped a tear that had escaped his eyes.

Sirius bit their lip, watching Remus with the most awestruck expression. “God, Remus, how am I meant to follow that?”

“I offered you to go first and you said no.” Remus laughed as did the rest of their friends and family.

“Shit,” Sirius breathed, shaking their head. “In true Sirius fashion, I haven’t prepared anything, and I’m just going to soliloquise and hope it’s enough.” They grinned at Remus and took a big breath. “When we first started dating, I had no clue what I was getting into; how quickly I would fall for you and how thoroughly you would sweep me off my feet. You are, without a doubt, the centre of my universe, the brightest light of my life and you surprise me every day with how much you are capable of loving me. No one has ever made me feel as cherished and understood and adored as you do, as you did from day one.”

“If we had all the time in the world I would struggle to name all the ways I adore you. I love every single bit of you, even the bits that worry and asked me for the millionth time on the way here whether I have our passports. I love your sleepy bedhead, and I love your punk political rants and how thoroughly you  _ live _ . I don’t think I had a real grasp on how wonderful happiness could be until I saw you climbing on our second date and how much you came alive with it. I look at you and see the fucking world, just—the whole fucking world.”

Sirius squeezed their hands, biting their lip again for a moment. “I promise, for the rest of my life, to make you feel as good as you make me feel. I promise to always think about things for at least ten minutes and run them by you before I do them, I promise to always let you have half of my dessert, if not all of it. I promise to let you sleep in late on the weekends and wake you up with coffee and kisses, I promise to always dance to jazz with you after too much wine. I promise to work at our relationship and dig my heels in when I need to and push back when I need to. I promise to always laugh at your glowstick joke when I stretch in the morning. Most of all, my Austen heroine, my best garbage, my king of sleep, the five pillars of Lupin, my darling, caro, I promise, with every second of every day, to love you. I know that whatever happens next, it will be perfect, and I can’t wait.”

“You’re everything,” Remus whispered to them, sniffling a little.

“No, you,” Sirius whispered back, hugging him briefly.

Marlene had the biggest grin on her face when Remus tore his gaze away from Sirius. “Okay, rings!” She looked to her side where they were sat on a small table. She handed Remus Sirius’ ring and vice versa. “Okay, the exchange of rings mark the transition of engagement to marriage and symbolize the promises that have been made here today. So, at the same time, like your engagement, repeat after me.”

Remus nodded, taking Sirius’ left hand and Remus held his out to them.

“With this ring, I seal my love and my promises to you,” Marlene said then they both repeated it at the same time. “Let this ring remind you that I choose you, and will always choose you to be my partner.” They repeated again then both slid on the rings just as Marlene had told them to do the other day when they went over this.

“I now pronounce you married! You may now proceed to gross everyone out with your first spousal snog!” Marlene was on the verge of shrieking.

Remus laughed, pulling Sirius close to him and feeling absolutely delirious. “Hi, my pearl.”

Sirius was grinning as they threw their arms around his shoulders. “Hi, husband.”

Remus dipped Sirius and kissed them soundly. The whole party were cheering and clapping as Sirius kissed back, laughing into the kiss. They trusted Remus implicitly, not holding tight onto him like they were worried he would drop them.

When they pulled back and straightened out Marlene announced, “It is my absolute honour to present to you the Lupin-Blacks!”


	12. Chapter 12

Sirius didn’t want to let go of Remus. Everything was so perfect, this was better than they could’ve even dreamed of; surrounded by their friends and family, proclaimed just married. Everyone was standing up and cheering and Sirius turned to look at the crowd for the first time since they’d walked out. James, predictably, was bawling, as was Effy. Everyone else was some way between laughing and crying.

Sirius tugged Remus close with their hand in his and looped their arm around his waist. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Remus kissed their cheek then started to lead them down the aisle. “We’re married.”

“Ha, we are, oh my god... “ Sirius couldn’t help laughing as their friends and family practically pelted them with confetti.

“I can’t believe it. I’m — I’m so happy. Oh my god. You’re so fucking gorgeous Sirius too. That shirt.”

“Your suit looks so good, caro. You look so handsome.”

Remus kissed them again when they got to the end of the aisle. “What now?” He laughed.

Sirius shook their head, still laughing. “I have no fucking clue. I don’t care, we’re married, I don’t care about anything else.”

Remus hugged them close again. “It’s so beautiful. Everything is so beautiful.” He shook his head too.

“You’re so handsome, this is so perfect.” Sirius turned to Remus, cupping his cheeks and bringing him in for a kiss. Everything could’ve been happening around them and Sirius wouldn’t have had a clue, they only saw Remus.

“You two want to take some pictures?” Frank’s voice came from somewhere near them.

“Yes!” Sirius grinned, turning to him. “Please, I need you to capture how gorgeous my husband looks right now, Frank.”

“Come on, where to, Frank?” Remus chuckled, holding Sirius tight around the middle.

“Overlooking the valley, I think.”

“Sounds perfect,” Sirius agreed, leaning in to Remus. “Everything is perfect.”

The photographs were gorgeous. Sirius and Remus just goofed around a little and Frank took an endless amount of photographs. After a while Alice appeared with Snuffles, who bounded over to them both and Sirius was sure there were some fabulous photos of the three of them. 

Sirius was still buzzing by the time Frank directed them back up towards the courtyard, where the big table had been set and laden with dinner for everyone. It was getting a little later and the sun was getting lower in the sky; there were candles on the table and fairy lights strung up on the buildings which weren’t quite ready to be lit yet. Sirius couldn’t stop smiling. They kept looking at the wedding band on their finger and leaning into Remus. Everything was so perfect.

“This exactly like the brochure.” Remus laughed then took a sip of his wine.

“It’s perfect, isn’t it?” Sirius said, their hand on his thigh. “I’ve said that so much today but everything is so perfect.”

“So perfect.” Remus kissed the corner of their lips before he turned back to his food.

Sirius leaned over to where Hope was chatting with Effy. “Hope, Effy, this food is beautiful… you guys did such a good job. Thank you.”

“Oh, it was our pleasure, dear.” Hope smiled over at them.

“Everything is amazing.” Remus made a this-food-is-so-good sex noise.

Sirius laughed, leaning their head on his shoulder. “You’re not allowed to make those noises in public, caro.”

Remus swallowed then turned to them. “It’s so good though, Sirius.”

Sirius rolled their eyes and kissed his jaw. “Fine, I can’t begrudge you, can I?”

“No, I’m your husband now.” Remus let out a happy sigh. “Mmm, you should try this pasta though.” He held up a forkful towards Sirius.

“There’s a whole bowl full of it there, caro,” Sirius teased, but they leaned forward anyway and ate the pasta from Remus’ fork, thinking about how ridiculously romantic this all was. “Mm, that is really good.”

“Right! I could eat the whole bowl but I have all that cake to get to.” Remus bumped their shoulders.

“Right, right,” Sirius agreed, laughing still. “You gotta keep room for the cake.”

“Especially if it’s our wedding cake, I’d say.” Remus nodded.

After eating lots of pasta, and a good lot of wine, James stood up and tapped his glass to gather everyone’s attention. Sirius had been looking forward to this part of the evening, knowing James would probably cry his eyes out.

“Oh, this is going to be a lovely mess. I hope he has tissues.” Remus wrapped an arm around Sirius.

Sirius snuggled into him, grinning. “He always does.”

“Right troops, I know we’re all ready for Potter to start crying, but I’m gonna keep this short and sweet so I  _ don’t _ . In theory. We’re all here on the trip of the century to celebrate this most awesome of occasions, and everyone has already said some fucking wonderful things so far, so I’m just here to sweep things up. I’ve known Sirius since we were both eleven years old, and I’ve had the real pleasure of seeing them discover themselves and learn everything they know today and blossom into the person I’m proud to call my sibling. I haven’t known Remus for as long, but I can see, from everything about him, the way he is with all of us, how well we all get along, and how thoroughly he adores Sirius, that he’s one of those really  _ good _ people who feel like a rarity in this day and age. Remus, you know I’m a protective brother, but I’m so confident that you two know just how to make each other happy, and it’s so brilliant.” James paused and gave them both a wry smile. “I’m still campaigning for the open door flat policy back though.”

“Beautiful James, but no.” Remus laughed, tightening his arm around Sirius.

Sirius laughed, feeling a little teary. “I promise you, bro, you don’t want a key.”

“Sirius,” Remus hissed.

James laughed, holding a hand up. “Alright, alright.” He turned to Alice and gestured with his glass. “My fellow mate of honour?”

“Yes, yes, thank you, mate.” Alice stood up. “So, I’ve known Moony for ages. I even knew him in his punk years, so be jealous everyone. He’s always had this sarcastic/don’t get close to me exterior. Deep down I know he’s a big old sap, but I didn’t realize how sappy until Sirius came along. Remus wouldn’t shut up about them, and Remus doesn’t always do well with the whole word thing.” Alice waved a hand. “Watching you two together, I can tell that you’re a perfect match. The day Remus came to me and said he wanted to marry you, even before he decided to propose, I was so excited! I can’t wait to see what the future holds for you both and I’m so thrilled that we’ll all be here to watch it happen. I love you both.”

“Alice,” Remus said happily. “We love you too.”

“So much,” Sirius agreed. “You’re all wonderful.”

“Can I say something?” Hope cleared her throat.

“Sure mam.” Remus took Sirius’ hand and gave it a squeeze.

Sirius bit their lip, looking to Hope. “Of course.”

“So, I really thought for sometime Remus would never marry and that’s fine. There’s nothing wrong with that, but I worried so much he would be lonely and that’s the last thing I wanted. I can’t tell you how excited I was when Sirius started to come up in conversation, and then when they came up for Christmas—oh gosh, I just knew they were going to get married. I think Sirius and I even spoke about it. Remus said to me earlier that he wished his dad were here and of course he’s here, but we just can’t exactly see him but we can feel him in the breeze and hear him in everyone’s laughter and kind words. You both are  _ so _ loved by us all and Lyall would have loved you so much, Sirius. I’m so happy you’re officially apart of this family, dear.”

“Hope… I’m so glad to be part of the family too. You’re the best mother in law I could imagine.”

Remus buried his face in Sirius’ shoulder and sniffled. “Thanks mam.”

Sirius kissed Remus’ temple, feeling very emotional. “I love you,” they whispered to Remus.

Remus hugged Sirius tighter. “Love you too.”

“Okay, could I say something, darlings?” Effy stood up, smiling ear to ear. Sirius nodded, smiling. “The first time Monty and I met Remus was our New Years Eve Party, and I distinctly remember that Monty turned to me that night when everyone was going to bed and said,  _ aren’t they perfect for each other? _ ” She put a hand on Monty’s arm and smiled at him, then at Remus and Sirius. “And we all knew, of course, because it was so obvious to see from both of you. When Monty and I took Sirius in to give them the loving home they deserved, all we wanted was happiness for you, darling, and to feel loved and secure. I’m so glad that you have that, and I’m so proud of you both. Remus, I told you welcome to the family that night at the party, but now it’s  _ official _ . We’re so happy to have you.”

“Thank you Effy.” Remus’ head was still resting on Sirius’ shoulder, but he was looking up now.

“Um, can I say something?” Regulus stood up.

Sirius was a little surprised when Reggie stood up. For so long, Sirius had thought they were well and truly out of each other’s lives, and they would never see each other again. Now, though, Reggie was such an important part of their lives and Sirius loved having him around. It was so hard when he first reappeared, but he had come so far. “Kid, I would love you to.”

“Right, so my reappearance in your life was more than a bit of surprise and I sort of ended up on your sofa and turning everything a bit sideways.” Regulus made a face. “Thankfully, it all straightened out and I’ve gotten to know you as a sibling again and Remus has taken me in and has treated me like a brother. I’m so thankful that I’m here because it was like some far off distant dream to me a year ago. I know you two are going to be so happy in the future because you’re so great together.”

“Kid, Jesus…” Sirius sniffed, turning their head into Remus’ hair a little.

“We love you Reggie.” Remus gave Sirius a squeeze. “Now, if we’re done with emotions, I think it’s cake time.”

Sirius laughed. “Yes, let’s rescue my husband from the feels with cake, please.”

“I’ve reached the cap for emotions for the day.” Remus snickered and stood up.

“Right!” Marly leapt up from her seat. “Dorky, babe, come and give me a hand with it?” Dorcas agreed and followed her wife out of the courtyard towards the main house. After a few moments, they came out with Dorcas carrying the cake and Marlene carrying a basket of cutlery. She cleared a space in the table so Dorcas could set down the cake.

“Okay…” Sirius grinned at Remus, then back at the table. “There’s no point  _ cutting _ the cake if we’re all going to eat so… just grab a fork, and dig in?”

“Oh! The bottom layer is chocolate raspberry, the middle is salted caramel, and the top is lemon!” Remus explained as he grabbed a fork.

Sirius laughed, watching Remus practically  _ dive _ into the cake before tucking in themselves. 

An hour or so later, the cake had been half demolished and everyone was feeling a little tipsy. The sun was well and truly going down, fairy lights had been turned on and candles lit; the villa looked so beautiful and Sirius was stood at the edge of the courtyard, watching it all unfold. They were having a moment to breathe, trying to remind themselves this was all  _ real _ .

“All right, love?” Remus came over next to them.

“Hi caro. Yeah, so all right. I’m just… a little awestruck, is all.” They leaned into him, looping their arm around his waist.

Remus pressed a kiss to their temple.

“FIRST DANCE TIME!” Marlene shrieked.

“Come on.” Remus grabbed their hand.

Sirius laughed. “She’s been on full volume ever since after the ceremony.” 

They let Remus lead them through to the small dancefloor, surrounded with more fairy lights. There was a nice sound system to the side and everyone was gathered around waiting for them. Marlene gave them a thumbs up before clicking play. A moment later the opening piano phrase of  _ My One and Only Love _ started playing. Sirius remembered that night, dancing to this in Remus’ living room, and how wildly in love they were. They were still so wildly in love.

Remus pulled them close as the song started to play. “It’s weird, everyone watching.” He laughed softly.

Sirius sank into him, smiling as they leaned their forehead against his. “Is it? I don’t see anyone but you.”

“Oh you sap.”

“You love it, caro.” Sirius pressed a kiss to his lips, swaying to the music.

“I love you too.” Remus hummed then kissed them again. “We’re married.”

“Married,” Sirius agreed, grinning. “Dancing our first dance, in fact.”

“Yeah.” Remus let out a sigh. “ The shadows fall and spread their mystic charms/In the hush of night while you're in my arms/I feel your lips, so warm and tender/My one and only love.”

“Hm.” Sirius grinned, tilting their head a little onto Remus’ shoulder. “Still makes me shiver all over.” They pressed a kiss to his neck. “The touch of your hand is like heaven/A heaven that I've never known/The blush on your cheek whenever I speak/Tells me that you are my own.”

“You fill my eager heart with such desire/Every kiss you give sets my soul on fire/I give myself in sweet surrender/My one and only love,” Remus sang then pressed a kiss to their cheek.

Sirius grinned, leaning into him and practically surrendering all their weight, just wanting to be as close as possible to Remus, to have this moment go on forever. As the song came to an end, Remus dipped them, as he promised, and kissed them softly. Sirius laughed softly into the kiss, melting entirely, loving how safe and held they felt with Remus. They deepened the kiss, holding tight with their arms around his neck.


	13. Chapter 13

Remus spun Sirius around then pulled them in as  _ Don’t Stop Me Now _ was playing. He couldn’t get over the fact that he was married to Sirius. They were having so much fun. They were in the most perfect place with everyone he loved. It was all beautiful. Remus didn’t want the night to end, he was glad it was still early on and they didn’t have anywhere to go.

“I love you,” Sirius said, laughing as they danced together.

“I love you too.” Remus kissed them again. He couldn’t stop kissing them.

Sirius grinned into the kiss, pulling him closer as they danced. “I can’t put you down tonight,” they murmured, nipping his bottom lip.

Remus lifted them off their feet. “Me neither.” He grinned, spinning them both around. “Have I mentioned your top is bloody amazing?”

“Ha, I think you might’ve?” Sirius held on tight to him. “I think it’ll be bad form for me to put my legs around your waist, mm?”

“It has pearl buttons for my pearl.” Remus set them down. “Probably. Not yet, later.”

“Mm, exactly. I saw it and had to have it. I’m glad I wanted to wear it today.” They pressed a quick kiss to his mouth. “I thought you’d like the open back.”

“You would have looked amazing in anything, you always do. But yes, I love the open back.” His fingers trailed down their spine.

Remus felt Sirius shiver against him. “This was my favourite of my choices.”

“Thank goodness. Your hair is beautiful too.” Remus tucked a stray hair behind their ear.

“Yeah? Were you glad for the surprise?”

“So glad.” Remus spun them around once more.

Sirius laughed, pointing their toes as Remus spun them. “I’m having the best day.”

“The absolute best. I need another drink though.” Remus snickered as  _ Dancing Queen _ came on.

Marlene shrieked from across the dance floor. “SIRIUS!” 

Sirius held their hands up. “Get me a drink? I’ve got to dance to ABBA, of course.”

“Yes, my love.” Remus kissed them quickly. “More wine?”

“Please!” Sirius called, as Marlene picked them up around the middle and took them back to dance with the rest of their colleagues.

Remus laughed to himself as he went to the table where the wine was all out and poured himself and Sirius a new glass. 

“Well, this is a good time, you know how to throw a party.” Regulus appeared next to him.

“Ha, I didn’t do all this. This was a group effort.”

“Right, this little circle of friends and family.” Reg nodded.

“It’s yours too now, you know?” Remus offered him a glass and he took it.

Regulus frowned a moment before gesturing with his glass. “Yeah. Honoured to be part of it, then. Thank you, for both of you taking me in.”

“Don’t frown, it’s illegal tonight.” Remus teased him. “What’s wrong?”

“Just still surprises me, is all. How accepting you all are to me. I came in and turned everything upside down and it’s just… yeah, it’s home. I’m glad to be here.”

“We may have needed it turned upside down. Don’t worry about it, Reg. We love you. This is totally your home.”

“Yeah, it feels like it.” Regulus held his hand out, grinning. “Welcome to the family, brother-in-law.”

Remus ignored the hand and hugged Reggie instead. “You’re a good one Reg.”

Regulus hugged him back tightly. “You too, Remus, you too.”

“Oh, brotherly love!” James wailed and suddenly his arms were around them both.

Remus laughed, and looked up at the man. “Yes, brotherly love. Thanks James.”

“Ah, that’s a good photo!” Frank’s voice came from somewhere behind Remus.

“I’ll be sure to hang it up.” Remus breathed after James and Regulus let go of him. “I’m supposed to be getting my spouse some wine. I’ve been sidetracked.”

“Ah, I bet you’ve got some brilliant photos, Frank. Let me see!” James barrelled over to Frank, and a moment later Remus thought he might be crying again.

“I’m going to give Sirius their wine.” Remus let out a chuckle. “Can’t wait for those photos, mate.”

Frank gave him a wave, and threw his other arm around James’ shoulders.

Remus weaved through his dancing friends and family towards Sirius,  _ Kiss _ by Prince now playing. It made Remus think back to finding them on the pole that day. “For you!” Remus shouted over the music and held out their wine.

“Ah, hi!” Sirius grinned, taking the wine. “Prince is on!”

Remus took a long sip of his wine and nodded, wrapping his free arm around Sirius’ middle. “I know!”

“Are you having a good night, my darling?”

“The most perfect night.” Remus kissed them as Prince suggested all he wanted was one. “How about you, love?”

“Mm, Prince always has the best ideas,” Sirius murmured, smiling. “I’m having a perfect night, so perfect.”

Remus kissed Sirius once more as the song came to an end. “Want to go sit down for a minute?” He gave them a squeeze.

“Mm, these brogues are a bit sore. Good idea.”

“Okay,” Remus said with a smile then led them off, not sure where he wanted to sit. The table was too close to the music and too loud. Eventually he settled on the low rock wall that was near where they got married. “Here okay?”

“Perfect.” Sirius squeezed their arm around his middle. “So perfect.”

“I feel like I’m going to wake up tomorrow and we’ll be back in our bed in Godric’s.” Remus took another drink of his wine.

“I know, it’s weird, isn’t it?” Sirius leaned their head on his shoulder. “It all feels so surreal.”

“We’re the Lupin-Blacks for real.”

Sirius laughed, turning their head to look at him. “Remus Lupin-Black.”

“And Sirius Lupin-Black.” Remus kissed their neck.

“Ah, my bio mother will be turning in her grave at that,” Sirius sighed happily.

Remus furrowed his brow. “I didn’t realize that she was dead.”

Sirius grinned. “She’s not, that’s just how I prefer to think of her.”

“One can only hope. I almost put the arson in my vows.” Remus snickered as he held onto Sirius.

“Ha, that would’ve been good. But I still say no. I’m not risking you being caught, caro.” Sirius leaned against him, tilting their head to look out over the rest of the party.

“I know, I know.” Remus watched their friends and family as well. Their parents were sat at the table chatting now. Hestia was on the other end of the table with Mary. Everyone else was on the dance floor. “We’ve got a great family.”

“Yeah, one big family, all together.”

“This would be shit without them, are you glad we didn’t elope?” Remus rested his head on their shoulder.

Sirius wrapped their arm around his shoulders. “I suppose. You and Poppy were right.”

“Mmm, we were, huh?” Remus sighed. “I never want the night to end.”

“But at the end of the night we get to curl up together and go to bed as a married couple. And then, tomorrow, we get the whole of our lives out in front of us.” Sirius smiled, kissing his temple.

“I can’t wait, but I want to savor this whole night.” Remus finished his glass of wine.

“Mmm, me too. Every minute of it has been perfect.”

“Want to finish your wine then go back to dance?” Remus kissed their neck.

Sirius slipped off the wall and took a drink of their wine. “With you? Always.”

Remus laughed, following after them.

They spent the next however long on the dancefloor together and with their friends and family. At some point someone cleared everything off the table, including the cake with the exception of the wine that was left. His mam went to bed at some point then Effy and Monty followed. Remus was so lost in the fun of dancing with everyone (especially Sirius) that he had no idea what time it was.

As they were dancing to  _ At Last _ by Etta James, Remus felt a raindrop on his nose. “Is it raining or am I going mad?”

Sirius tipped their chin up to look at the sky, frowning. “I think it’s… raining?”

“Ah! We got to get the sound system safe!” Lily yelled.

“Oh shit!” Alice was right behind her.

As everyone ran around, Remus stayed standing with Sirius in the middle of the dance floor as the rain started to come down harder. “We should go.” Remus laughed.

Sirius looped their arms around his neck, pressing closer even as the rain trickled down their face. “I suppose. Are we remaking one of your favourite movies?”

“Funny, maybe.” Remus kissed them soundly then grabbed their hand. “Let’s grab some wine and go.”

“Is everyone inside already?” Sirius kissed the back of his hand, not in any rush to get out of the rain apparently.

Remus looked around to see they were alone now. “I think so.” Remus tugged them closer.

Sirius pulled them both to a stop and leaned in to kiss him on the mouth. Remus wrapped his arms around them, hand coming up to cup their cheek as it began to downpour. He could feel Sirius grinning into the kiss as they pressed closer.

“Going to be soaked, should really get out of these clothes.” Remus pulled back enough to speak before going into kiss Sirius again, nipping at their bottom lip first then laving his tongue over it.

“Mm, was that your ploy all along?” Sirius murmured, their tongue curling against Remus’.

“I always want to get you out of your clothes. Even when I’m not interested in doing anything. You’re just very pretty to look at.” Remus held them tight against him.

“You always say the nicest things, caro.” Sirius kissed the corner of his mouth, smiling.

“You’re so gorgeous, princess.” Remus hummed before going back. He was soaking wet now as the rain was pelting down now. “Come on, let’s grab a couple of bottles of wine and go.”

“We might need a shower to warm up,” Sirius said with a sly smirk, tugging Remus into the big kitchen where a few people were still gathered.

“Did you two just make out in the rain like some fucking romantic comedy?” Peter asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Possibly.” Remus grabbed two bottles of wine.

“Pete, I don’t know what you mean.” Sirius grinned, going to the fridge to get a chilled bottle of white. “Besides, it’s our  _ wedding _ , we’re sort of allowed.”

“Oh, Sirius, get some cake while you’re in there.” Remus tucked the bottles he was carrying under his arm.

“Get some cake  _ please _ , Remus,” Sirius retorted, setting another wine bottle on the counter.

“Please, my love, get us some cake.” Remus huffed a laughed, deciding not to drop the princess with everyone else in the room.

Sirius grinned over at him, a glint in their eyes. “You might be able to boss me around in bed, darling, but that doesn’t mean you can’t have any manners.”

Remus felt himself flush, hoping no one would pick up on that.

“WAIT A MINUTE! WHO ORDERS WHO AROUND?” Marlene shrieked.

“Dear fucking god.” Remus grabbed the other bottle of wine.

Sirius just grinned. “You heard.”

“Remus John Lupin-Black. I am shocked.” Alice held a hand over her heart.

“Have a good night!” Remus fled the kitchen, making his way out the back of the larger house of the villa to sprint the short distance across to their part of the place.

“OI MOONY!” James shouted. “DID I HEAR THAT RIGHT?”

“NO IDEA WHAT YOU MEAN!” Remus yelled back then ran into their kitchen. He was laughing though, only half way mortified.


	14. Chapter 14

Sirius tried to stifle their laughter as James shouted across the courtyard at Remus’ rapidly retreating figure. Marlene was looking at them like they had sprouted three heads. Luckily, Effy, Monty and Hope had gone to bed, along with Mary and Ro. Regulus and Benjy seemed to be elsewhere either, which Sirius was quite happy for.

“BOSSES YOU AROUND?” Marlene repeated at full Marly volume. “Remus? Remus with the jumpers and the Lupin and the general...you know, staying away from sex? That bloke?”

Taking a sip of their wine, Sirius raised an eyebrow. “Dominance doesn’t have to be about sex, Marlene.”

“DOMINANCE?” Alice stood up from her seat. “What?”

“Oh my god, I’m shook, as the kids say.” James put his hands on his hips.

Dorcas was clapping Lily on the back as she’d apparently choked on her drink.

Sirius was grinning ear to ear, enjoying the utter riot this was causing. “Marly, you bought him a fucking harness for his birthday. Don’t play coy.”

“I DIDN’T THINK IT WOULD ACTUALLY GET USED! I HOPED! BUT!” She flailed around a bit.

“It’s always the quiet ones.” Dorcas nodded, looking impressed.

“Right!” Sirius pointed at Dorcas. “I’m onto you, Meadowes. I’m onto you.” They grinned at Marlene, bumping her hip as they walked past. “Oh, and it gets used. Very used.”

“AH!” Marlene jumped up and down. “I knew those were rope burns the other week!”

“ _ Rope burns!?”  _ Lily shrieked, sounding a lot like Marlene.

Sirius was nearly bent over laughing.

“I am shocked.” Frank shook his head. “Wow.”

“Damn, Remus.” Peter snickered.

“They were rope burns weren’t they! And that time you could hardly sit! Oh my god!” Marlene was frantic.

“Marly, breathe, baby.” Dorcas crossed over and put a hand on her shoulder.

Sirius shrugged. “I dunno what you mean, Marly.”

“What do you two do? What’s like your things? I’m amazed!”

“I am not gonna say that,” Sirius said, grinning. “Feel free to guess though.”

“Oh, oh! Shibari is  _ so _ pretty!” Lily clapped her hands, looking excited.

James made a sort of squawking noise. “Flower?!”

“It is, isn’t it, Lils?” Sirius grabbed a plate and cut pieces of each of the tiers of cake.

“Oh my god, you do Shibari?” Marlene yelled again. “What else? Please, tell me.”

“Keep guessing, Marls. I have a husband to go to.” Sirius grinned, trying to head towards the door but this was too fun.

“Marlene, please do not start listing kinky activities about my sibling,” James said, wide eyed as he planted his elbows on the counter.

“Sirius, we’re talking about this later!” She shouted.

“I’ll say the same here as I do when it’s just me and you, Marls. I’m not confirming or denying anything.” Sirius grabbed the plate full of cake and the other wine bottle, starting towards the door.

“Have fun!” Dorcas yelled out to them.

“Oh we will.” Sirius paused in the doorway. “If you hear screaming, please  _ don’t _ come running.” Before anyone could say anything, Sirius made their way across the courtyard and into their part of the villa.

“Well, that took you long enough.” Remus was sitting on the breakfast bar drinking from one of the bottles of wine.

Sirius grinned. “I had to fend off Marlene because  _ someone _ ran for the hills, caro.” Sirius crossed over to him and looped their arms around his shoulders from behind.

“Hmmm, well, you deserved it.” Remus took a sip of the wine then offered it to Sirius.

“Whoops.” Sirius pressed a kiss to his neck then took the wine and drank a gulp.

“I’m going to be  _ very _ nice to you tonight then at some point over the week we have together, I’ll be getting you back for it.” Remus turned a little to look at them.

“Oh yeah?” Sirius grinned, kissing his jaw. “I’m interested.”

“Let’s get out of these clothes and shower then I’ll fuck you. Nothing kinky about it, I just want it to be us tonight like this.” Remus shrugged.

Sirius smiled. “Mm, I like that. Just me and you. C’mon.” Sirius grabbed the wine bottle and tugged Remus up towards the stairs. 

Remus hopped off the counter, grabbing the wine bottle to take with them. “This shirt, god, it’s killing me.” Remus’ fingers ghosted up their back.

“Yeah?” Sirius shivered, glancing over their shoulder at him. “I thought you’d like it.”

“The pearl buttons are very pretty. You’re very pretty.” Remus kissed just below the lace in the middle of Sirius’ back as they walked up the stairs.

“Mm, it seems fitting, doesn’t it?” Sirius paused at the top of the stairs, smiling.

“Yes, my pearl.” He pressed more kisses to their back.

“Come on, bedroom, darling.” Sirius nudged the door open with their hip.

“Don’t you want a shower, princess?” His lips were still making a path across their back.

“Shall I put the cake and wine down or are we having that in the shower too?” Sirius was trying to concentrate.

“I mean, the wine can come, keep the cake out.” Remus’ hands were on their hips.

“Okay.” Sirius turned, smiling. “How about you get the shower started, and I’ll put cake down?”

“I can do that.” Remus kissed their shoulder then their lips.

Sirius hummed into the kiss before stepping back. “Go on,” they murmured, striding into the bedroom. 

“All right, my pearl.” He went into the bathroom with the wine in his hand.

Sirius shook their head to themselves, setting down the cake by the bed. They also toed their brogues off, stretching onto their toes with a happy sigh. They rolled their shoulders, and left the second bottle of wine on the bed before going into the bathroom.

The shower was running and Remus was leaning against the sink unbuttoning his shirt. He had put on some music on the bluetooth speaker as well. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Mmm, says you, darling,” Sirius said, shutting the door behind them and setting the bottle down on the side of the sink. “You’re a fucking vision in that suit, Remus.”

“I’m not sure where the jacket and vest are. Must be inside somewhere because there was nothing left at the table.” Remus pulled his wet shirt off and tossed it to the side. “Come here.”

“We’ll find it tomorrow.” Sirius smiled, drawing closer to him, sliding their hands to his shoulders.

“Turn around, I want to undo the buttons and get you out of this lovely shirt.” Remus sighed.

“My Austen heroine.” Sirius turned around and swept the fallen bits of their hair out of the way. “I said it in my vows, like I said I would.”

“Your vows were perfect.” Remus’ hands slid up their back then back down slowly.

Sirius shivered. “So were yours.”

“I liked my letter better.” Remus placed a line of kisses down the top of their spine as his hands went to their front to undo their trousers.

“Your letter was personal, but your vows were beautiful too,” Sirius murmured, watching Remus’ hands, shifting their hips forward a little.

Remus’ unbuttoned their trousers then unzipped them as he continued to kiss their back. “I can’t believe we’re married.”

“I can. I feel like it’s been about to happen since our first date.” Sirius leaned back into him, one hand going to his thigh.

“Yeah?” Remus pushed their bottoms down then his hands moved up their sides.

“Yeah. If you’d asked me to run away to Tuscany with you on that day watching the sunset, I would’ve.” Sirius smiled, glancing over their shoulder at him. “Can I turn around yet?”

“No, I’m not done.” Remus kissed the top of their spine again then moved his hands up to undo the buttons of the shirt.

“Okay, okay.” Sirius grinned, rolling their eyes to themselves as they stepped out of their trousers.

Remus nipped at their skin as the last button was undone then moved his hands down to grab the hem of the shirt to pull it off. Sirius raised their arms above their head, letting him slip the shirt off. He gently placed the shirt on the counter and pressed the tiniest kiss to the nape of their neck. “Okay, turn around.”

Sirius hummed, turning to face Remus, cupping his cheek. “Hi gorgeous.”

“Hi right back.” Remus smiled as he went to get out of his own trousers. “I’m getting a bit chilly.”

“Ha, come on.” Sirius pressed a kiss to his lips before slipping past him and stepping into the shower. 

Remus got out of his bottoms then grabbed the bottle of wine and followed after Sirius. “My spouse.” Remus closed the glass door behind them.

Sirius grinned. “That will never get old, will it? Husband.”

“Nope.” He took a drink of the wine then held the bottle out as he went to stand under the shower head. Sirius leaned against the side, watching him as they drank the wine. They didn’t even know what to say. They were  _ married _ .

Remus watched them with the biggest smile on his face. “You’re so beautiful. I wish I had a camera to take a picture of you drinking the wine in the shower. This is a very luxurious and it suits you.”

“I’m a creature of luxury, caro.” Sirius took another drink of the wine and held it out to him. He looked so gorgeous in the steam of the shower, the few days of Italian sun they’d had on his skin. “Besides, isn’t your phone waterproof?”

“I don’t want to leave the shower just yet.” He stepped out of the spray and took the bottle. “Do you need help taking out your braid?”

“I think the flower’s fallen out, hasn’t it?” Sirius touched their own hair. It had fallen down a little from dancing but it definitely looked  _ dishevelled-chic _ right now. “You can take it out, if you like.”

“I picked it up when it fell out then my mam took it. No doubt it will be some type of momento for us.” Remus took a sip of the wine. “Here, I’ll take it out.”

“Mm, probably. Let me hold the wine.” Sirius stepped closer, just outside of the spray, smiling up at Remus. “You’re so gorgeous, you know.”

“You’re the gorgeous one. I’m the best garbage.” He handed them the wine back then went to taking the updo out.

“ _ My _ best garbage.” Sirius smiled, their eyes closing as Remus’ fingers worked through their hair.

“Mmmhmm,” Remus replied as he worked.

Sirius set their hand on his waist. “I genuinely thought we’d killed Marly earlier, you know.”

Remus laughed low in Sirius’ ear. “I told you, no one would believe our sex life.”

“She was  _ desperate _ to know what we did, and then was entirely convinced I had rope burns the other week.”

“You couldn’t have had rope burns the other week. The last time we used the rope was a few days ago and before that it had been awhile.” Remus snickered as Sirius’ hair fell around their shoulders.

“I know, but I didn’t tell her that. I just let her stew. She was convinced I could barely sit down a while ago too and you definitely haven’t spanked me that hard recently.” Sirius leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth.

“That’s too funny. She’s crazy.” Remus took the wine then steered Sirius under the shower head.

“Mmhmm,” Sirius hummed, tilting their head up towards the spray. “Then Lily mentioned shibari and I reckon that killed  _ James _ .”

“... Do they?” Remus raised an eyebrow.

Sirius tilted their head, thinking about it. “I feel like James is the most vanilla man in the history of the world… but he could surprise me. I feel like Lily would  _ love _ suspension?”

“I wish we could do suspension, you’d look pretty like that.” Remus nodded. “But yeah, James is so vanilla.”

“Yeah?” Sirius grinned. “All you need is a good suspension point… we’ve got plenty of those at the studio... and more practise, obviously. Mm, I wonder if they do classes somewhere?”

“I’m sure they do… I’m not going to suspend you at the studio, I’d rather do that at home. I’d be worried of Marly walking in.” Remus took another sip of wine.

“She’d lose her fucking mind. I don’t think she’s gonna drop it either.” Sirius smiled. “We can look into it.”

“Okay.” Remus smiled. “Ready to get out of the shower?”

“Mm no, never,” Sirius hummed, leaning in to kiss Remus’ shoulder. “I never want to pass up a naked and wet Remus Lupin-Black.”

“Hmm, okay.” Remus ran his hand down their back. “Hold this, love?”

Sirius raised an eyebrow but took the wine, taking a drink as they did. The bottle was nearly empty, whoops. Remus slid behind them and dropped to his knees, running his hands all over them as he did. Sirius made a noise of surprise, glancing over their shoulder at Remus. “Hi, caro.”

The man just laughed then kissed the small of their back. A moment later his tongue made a path between their cheeks before swiping against their entrance. Sirius moaned, putting the wine bottle down on the small shelf in the shower as their other hand braced against the glass wall. Remus’ hands had to spread them apart as his tongue gently prodded at them.

“Oh, fuck…” Sirius gasped, dropping their chin to their chest. They stepped their feet apart a little, pushing back against Remus, towards the pleasure of his mouth.

“Mmm, love you.” Remus’ tongue swirled around then licked away at them.

Sirius shuddered, biting their lip around another moan. “Fuck, your mouth is so good.”

Remus hummed as his tongue pushed into them. Ah, god it felt so good, the combination of the hot water over them and how wonderful the whole day had been and now Remus’ talented tongue inside them. They pushed back against him, rolling their hips slightly.

“Do you want to come like this?” He asked pulling back a little.

Sirius shook their head, swallowing before they could speak. “No, I wanna—I wanna see you.”

“Okay. Let’s go back to bed.” Remus stood up, wrapping his arms around Sirius from behind.

“Mm, hi.” Sirius sank back into him, tilting their head onto his shoulder. “I can’t believe I just turned down your gorgeous tongue.”

“We can go back to it another time. We have a week.” Remus kissed their temple. “Let’s dry off and get to the bed.”

“We have a week, and then our whole lives, caro.” Sirius turned and kissed him briefly before turning the shower off. “Yeah, come on, I have plans for you.”

“Right, right.” Remus stepped out of the shower and reached for a towel.

Sirius grabbed the other towel and scrubbed it through their hair before drying off quickly. They couldn’t tear their gaze away from Remus. How did they get so lucky?

“What are these plans?” Remus hummed.

“That would be cheating,” Sirius said lightly, throwing their towel back on the rail before padding through to the bedroom. “You’ll have to come find out.”

Remus followed after them. “You know I hate surprises.”

“It’s a good surprise, I promise caro.” Sirius took him by the forearms and steered him to the bed, pushing him lightly to sit down. “Lie on your back for me?”

Remus pressed a kiss to their lips then went to lie back against the pillows. “I think you’re thinking about something I wanted to do too.”

Sirius smiled, climbing onto the bed next to him. “You think? Is that okay?” They pressed a kiss to Remus’ cheek, then down his jaw and neck.

“Yeah, more than.” Remus rubbed their arm.

“Mm, I love you,” Sirius murmured, kissing over Remus’ collarbone and shoulder. They wanted to kiss him all over like he had done that first night they were wine drunk and danced to John Coltrane.

“I love you too, Sirius Lupin-Black.” Remus sighed.

“My Austen Heroine.” Sirius kissed their way down one arm, planting kisses over his knuckles, before moving to his other arm too.

“My pearl.” Remus watched them.

Grinning, Sirius kissed their way down his other arm, his hand, then back to his chest and stomach. Sirius took their time, kissing every inch of him, down his hips and thighs. Remus hummed and sighed as Sirius’ lips mapped his skin.

“I understand why you enjoyed this so much that time.” Remus’ voice was soft.

“Mm, see? I’m always right,” Sirius murmured, shifting down and kissing down his thighs, over the crook of his knees and down his calves and ankles.

“Hmm, yeah? Always?” Remus smiled.

“Yeah, I reckon so.” Sirius nipped the arch of his foot before sitting back. “Turn over for me, caro?”

“Of course, princess.” Remus rolled onto his stomach, resting his head on the pillow and putting one arm under it.

“Jesus, you’re so gorgeous.” Sirius ran their hands up his legs before kissing back up his legs, taking their time kissing their way up over sensitive skin, over his thighs and arse.

“Ah, you are.” Remus arched against them.

“Shh, let me love you,” Sirius murmured, one hand coming up to press at his lower back to keep him still, planting a teasing kiss to the cleft of his arse.

“Hmm, okay, you feel so good.”

Sirius grinned, peppering kisses over his back and up his spine. They shifted so they were straddling his hips, kissing over his shoulders. “Thank you darling.”

“So welcome.”

Remus was right, this was definitely fun. They kissed the back of his neck, nuzzling his ear before kissing back down his arm.

“God, I love you so much.” Remus turned his head to look at them.

“Mm, I love you too.” Sirius kissed down one arm then shifted to his other arm and kissed their way back up to his shoulder. They nuzzled his neck again, smiling. “Very much.”

“So much you married me.”

“Exactly.”


	15. Chapter 15

“My turn,” Remus said as Sirius was still nuzzling his neck. He felt like he was tingling all over. He was happily drunk and still just so happy after their wedding. Everything just felt perfect.

Sirius hummed, kissing his neck. “Mm, I like you like this, but I suppose.”

“You’re going to have to move.” Remus laughed.

“I guess,” Sirius murmured, nipping his neck before shifting off of him and stretching out to the side.

Remus laughed, crawling on top of Sirius. “I just want to spend all my free time worshiping you.” He started to kiss down their neck.

“Mm, isn’t that what being married means? You gotta do that now.” Sirius grinned, arching up to him a little.

“Oh yeah, I think so, I just gotta worship you every day, all day. Mmm, I’m never going to get over how much I love you. Never going to stop worshiping you like this.” He continued down Sirius’ smooth skin, kissing, licking, and nipping down their chest.

“Mmhm, I like that,” Sirius breathed, wriggling a little further down the bed, their hand coming up to stroke through his hair.

Remus answered with more kisses down towards their navel. He couldn’t believe that Sirius was now his spouse. A year ago he knew this was different with Sirius. It felt so important from the start. Even still, he was surprised that they were there now. Not to mention they were in the most beautiful place.

He trailed kisses down the dip in their hips then ghosted his lips over the length of their cock. A moan slipped from Sirius’ lips as they arched up to him a little, their fingers tightening in his hair. Remus continued down to their thigh then knees and their perfectly defined calf to the tip of their toe before moving back over to their other leg, his mouth going back to Sirius’ cock for a moment.

“Ah… ha, you’re so much better at this than me, caro.”

“Madness,” Remus replied, sitting back. “Turn over, princess.”

Sirius grinned, rolling their eyes before they turned onto their stomach, pillowing their arms beneath their head, stretching a little. Remus continued on the backs of their legs then up to their arse and the small of their back. He kissed a straight line up their spine then across their shoulder blades. Soon he was to their neck again where Remus lavished them with kisses.

“Ah, hi,” Sirius breathed, lifting their shoulders towards him a little.

“Hi, I love you.” Remus rolled off of them but stayed close, wrapping an arm around their waist.

Sirius shifted onto their side and cupped his cheek. “Love you, husband.”

“Spouse.” Remus kissed them slowly. Sirius kissed back, their thumb rubbing over Remus’ cheekbone as their tongue slid against his bottom lip. He ran his hand down Sirius’ stomach and gripped their hip.

“Mm, I love that.” Sirius nipped his bottom lip before trailing kisses over his jaw.

“Me too.” Remus wrapped his hand around the base of Sirius’ cock. Sirius groaned softly, their hips canting towards his touch as they kissed down his neck. “Love you. I love you so much.” He gently stroked up then ran his thumb over the head.

Sirius’ teeth scraped lightly over his throat. “Ah, god, I love you,” they murmured, trailing their nails down over Remus’ stomach and wrapping their fingers around him.

“Ah,” Remus gasped at their touch, rolling his head back a little for Sirius to continue at his neck. His hand stroked down then up again.

“I think I’ll—I’ll give you a hickey, mm?” Sirius’ voice quivered a little, twisting their wrist as they stroked over Remus’ length. There was a moment’s pause before they nipped at his neck, sucking lightly.

“Yes, please.” Remus moaned at the feeling of Sirius’ mouth and what their hand was doing. He continued to stroke Sirius in time with what Sirius was doing to him.

Sirius chuckled softly, sucking a little harder at that sensitive point, laving their tongue over the skin. Remus pushed closer to Sirius, their hands brushing against each other as they moved their fists. After a few moments, Sirius pulled back, kissing back up to Remus’ lips.

“Mm, I love you. That hickey suits you, caro,” they murmured against his lips, grinning.

“Hmm, good.” Remus pressed their lips together again, hand moving faster around Sirius. Sirius gasped into the kiss, rolling their hips against Remus’ hand whilst they stroked him too, lightly trailing their thumb over the head, twisting their wrist.

Remus groaned, thrusting into Sirius’ touch as he nipped at their bottom lip before his tongue slid into their mouth. He felt like he was in heaven or some kind of nirvana.

With a groan, Sirius pulled back from the kiss, biting their lip. Their grey eyes danced over Remus’ face, watching him carefully as they moved their hand a little faster. “I wanna see you,” they breathed, their voice a little uneven.

“I’m right here.” Remus’ breath hitched, his hips jerking a bit. He was close, but he didn’t want it to end.

“Ah, god you’re so gorgeous, you’re so gorgeous.” Sirius raked their teeth over their bottom lip, rolling their hips against Remus’ hand. “I wanna do this forever.”

“Yeah, me too,” Remus panted, his wrist twisting on the upstroke.

Sirius groaned. “Fuck… I’m close caro, ah…”

“Me too, Sirius.” Remus’ toes curled and he could feel his climax building in the pit of his stomach.

“Yeah, god, fuck.” Sirius’ eyes fluttered closed for a moment before they forced them back open, moaning softly. They shuddered, speeding up their strokes, thumbing over the head.

Remus wanted to close his eyes too but watched Sirius as he finally came, letting out a long moan as his hand stayed on Sirius but his body felt as if it was acting on its own. “Fuck, oh god, Sirius.”

Sirius moaned, their hips bucking against Remus’ hand as they came moments after him. “Ah… fuck, Rem.”

“You’re so fucking gorgeous.” Remus stroked them through, still trembling with his own pleasure.

“Oh, god, god—” Sirius shuddered, letting their head drop back as they sank into the bed. “Fuck.”

Remus dropped his hand then nuzzled Sirius’ neck. “Fuck, I love you.”

Sirius moved their hand too, settling on Remus’ hip. “I love you.”

“I don’t think tonight can get more perfect.” He placed a few kisses to their neck.

“Mm, me neither. It’s been…” Sirius sighed, rolling onto their back. “It’s been the most perfect.”

Remus kissed them one more time before sitting up. “I’ll get a cloth. Then… maybe we can have more wine and cake?”

“Mm, that sounds perfect. I got a slice of each cake earlier.” Sirius grinned, staying sprawled out for a moment.

“Okay, princess, you’re so smart.” Remus winked then walked out to the bathroom.

After quickly wetting a cloth, Remus cleaned himself up as he walked back to the room. “It’s still raining out.” Remus sat on the bed, going to wipe at Sirius’ stomach.

“Mmhm, I can hear it on the roof. Beautiful, isn’t it?” Sirius smiled. “You always clean me up.”

“Yeah, it’s nice, I love it.” Remus kissed their cheek then wiped their hand. “I’m just taking care of you princess.”

“I like it too. You always look after me, caro,” Sirius said, voice soft as they looked up at him.

“I’ll always look after you. You’re so wonderful and deserved to be looked after.” Remus tossed the cloth aside then pressed a kiss to their lips.

Sirius kissed back, humming softly. “How did I get so lucky?”

“Hmm, I think I got lucky too. It’s the atoms, right?” Remus chuckled.

“Mhmm.” Sirius laughed, pulling Remus onto the bed with them. “Our atoms are reunited.”

“I thought the soulmate thing was a bunch of bullshit, but I don’t know about that now. Might be true.” Remus wrapped his arms around them.

Sirius chuckled, snuggling up to him. “I agree, I think it’s a load of shit, but I’ve gotta explain this—” they gestured broadly to the two of them— “somehow, haven’t I?”

“Yep, nothing else can do that.” Remus kissed their temple. “Where’s the cake?”

“Ha!” Sirius grinned, leaning over to gesture to the nightstand. “There, caro, a slice of each.”

“Mmm, yes, did I do a good job with the cake? It was the one thing you left all to me.” Remus sat up, grabbing the plate.

“You did a great job, caro. It’s perfect. Lemon cake for me and salted caramel and chocolate raspberry for you!”

“The lemon turned out to be really good! I mean, the whole thing is fucking delcious.” He put the plate on the bed.

“It’s all great. The lemon is my favourite though, obviously.” Sirius picked up a piece of the lemon cake and popped it in their mouth.

“Yeah? It was beautiful too. The sugar wild flowers looked real.” Remus got a glob of frosting then licked his finger while his other hand reached for the wine.

Sirius grinned, biting their lip. “Mm I wanna do that.”

Remus rolled his eyes as he took a sip of the wine. “Lick my fingers?”

“Lick icing off your fingers. Don’t roll your eyes at me, I know you love it.” Sirius wriggled closer, leaning across him for the other wine bottle to take a drink.

Remus swiped a finger through the lemon frosting then held it out towards Sirius. “Sometimes I forget about the finger thing.”

“Really?” Sirius shook their head, chuckling as they leaned over on one elbow and swirled their tongue over the tip of his finger.

“Mmm, only sometimes.” Remus watched them.

“Not times like these,” Sirius murmured before letting his finger slide between their lips, humming softly.

Remus chuckled, taking another sip of his wine. He felt like he should have been more drunk, so he hoped that he wouldn’t have a wine hangover. “I love how you get worked up over my fingers.”

“Mmhmm.” Sirius pulled back, nipping the tip of Remus’ finger, now clean of icing. “Me too. I love your hands caro.”

“I know. Hey, there’s that piano in the other part of the villa, when everyone leaves, I’ll play for you.” Remus went to get a piece of the salted caramel cake.

“I’d like that.” Sirius took a drink of wine, smiling. “Only when everyone’s gone though.”

“Hmm, why’s that?” Remus chuckled before going for more cake.

Sirius gave them a look. “Why’d you think, darling?”

“You’re probably going to end up giving me a blowie or something while I try to play.” Remus snickered. “Or wank to me playing. I’m not sure.”

“Mmm those are pretty likely. Or climb onto the keys and insist you play with me instead.” Sirius grinned, their cheeks a little pink.

“You’re blushing, Sirius I’ve tied you up and spanked you and made you ask me to come on your face.” Remus ate the last of the salted caramel.

Sirius shook their head. “Yeah that’s your thing! You making fun of my finger thing is different, obviously,” they said lightly, not sounding too put out.

Remus laughed. “That is my thing. You like it too, just like I like the finger thing.”

“Mmhm, we fit together very well, don’t we?”

“So well.” Remus got another bit of frosting and held his finger out.

Sirius grinned broadly. “You spoil me,” they said before licking a flat stripe over Remus’ finger.

“I love spoiling you and taking care of you, princess.” Remus smiled as he watched them.

“That’s why you’re my sugar daddy, obviously.” Sirius grinned back at him, sucking the frosting from the tip of his finger.

“Literally sugar right now.” Remus groaned at the feeling. “Speaking of, the whole calling me daddy…”

“Mmm?” Sirius pulled back, peering at him.

“I kind of like that.” Remus looked down at the cake. “If you like it, that is.”

“Yeah?” Sirius smiled, tilting their head. “I’d like that. I’m not doing it in public though,” they added with a wry little grin.

“God, please don’t do it in public, that’d be so weird—not that other people can’t do that but....” Remus made a face. “Or anytime when we’re not fooling around, really.”

Sirius laughed, apparently enjoying the look on Remus’ face. “I’ll only do it when I really, really want you to be extra nice to me, how about that?”

“Yes, that’s good.” Remus nodded.

“How long have you been thinking about asking me that?” Sirius said softly, leaning forward to kiss Remus’ shoulder.

“Awhile.” Remus shrugged. He never thought any of the moments after were a good time to bring it up because he was more concerned about Sirius.

“Proud of you for bringing it up—” they paused, biting their lip— “Daddy.”

Remus let out a laugh then leaned over to press a quick kiss to their lips. “Thank you princess.”

Sirius grinned, kissing back. “Ha, god, fuck, if you’d have told me a year ago where we are now, I’d punch you, I reckon.”

“Punch me? Why?” Remus sat back and grabbed more cake.

“Not you, just the… the general you. You know? Like, my ace husband is actually a Dom and just said he likes me calling him Daddy and now we’re in our honeymoon suite in Tuscany after the most perfect wedding?”

“I’m not sure why’d you’d punch the general you over that. Maybe laugh in that person’s face. God if someone told me I’d like to be called Daddy and I’d call the person I was shagging princess while tying them up and spanking them I would have been so embarrassed!”

“Right! I think I’d be offended that I’d let someone do that to me, but it’s different with you. I didn’t expect any of this.” Sirius grinned, shaking their head.

“Me either, but we make each other comfortable enough to want to do that.” Remus set the cake back on the nightstand before taking a drink of his wine.

“Right? And it feels right. It’s not awkward or weird like I always imagined this would be if I thought about it.”

“Me too.” Remus brushed his free hand through Sirius’ hair.

Sirius turned and kissed his wrist. “I love you.”

“I love you too, my spouse.”

“Can we stay up all night, drink wine and eat cake?”

“Sure, we’re expected at brunch in the morning I think.” Remus laughed but he didn’t mind. He’d rather stay up with Sirius and be tired and drunk the next day.


	16. Chapter 16

Sirius fell asleep somewhere around dawn, cuddled up with Remus and ridiculously drunk and stuffed with cake. They had eaten too much and drank too much and stayed up far too late, but if they couldn’t do that on their wedding night, then when the hell could they?

They were not quite sure what woke them up, but they were willing to bet from experience that it was a Marly-volume shriek from out in the courtyard that filtered through the window they had propped ajar. Sirius rubbed at their eyes and sat up, stifling a yawn. The clock in the corner said it was 10am and they should probably make an appearance at brunch in the near future.

“Sirius, I think I’m still drunk.” Remus leaned up on his elbow.

Sirius snorted. “I think I might be too? My bloodstream is 60% pinot grigio.” They swung their legs from the bed and looked about for a glass for water, but they all seemed to have disappeared.

“Same and cake.” Remus laughed as he sat up on the other side of the bed. “I think when everyone leaves we should sit by the pool all day.”

“Mm, that sounds beautiful, yes please.” Sirius found a pair of sweatpants and pulled them on, pleased they seemed to be theirs and not Remus’, then pulled on a t-shirt. “I need coffee, like, right away.”

“Yes, so much coffee.” Remus pulled on a pair of gym shorts and the climbing hand diagram shirt. “I hope mam made eggs.”

“Nice shirt,” Sirius quipped, biting their lip. “I bet she will have, last morning and all.” They pulled open the bedroom door, heading towards the stairs. 

“Oh yeah? Just some nice hands on the shirt, huh?” Remus nudged them as he followed. “We’ll have to make do with our eggs after, not as good.”

Sirius shoved at his shoulder, rolling their eyes. “Would be better if they were  _ your _ hands, caro, and I know, we’ll need to just grin and bear it, darling.”

“At least she won’t be able to talk about her grounding dildos.”

“Ha!” Sirius snorted with laughter, starting through the kitchen. “You know I was looking at them, covertly, when I was at the shop last. They look fun.”

“God, if you want one please buy it when Mare’s in the shop and not my mother.” Remus groaned, grabbing Sirius’ hand.

Sirius kissed his hand. “Okay, okay. They have a website, we can look at them together, if you want?”

“Sure, can always use a bit of grounding, huh?” Remus grinned as he opened the door to the courtyard.

“Always. Especially if it’s a sex toy.” Sirius laughed, heading out of the villa towards the group.

“Oi oi! Here they are!” James called, throwing his hands up.

“Look who’s alive and well! Thought you’d be asleep ‘til we left.” Alice laughed then made a face as they got close. “Oh god, you smell like wine.”

“My body is made of wine and cake.” Remus cleared his throat as he took a seat at the table.

“Agree. We’re, er—a bit fragile.” Sirius sat down and poured a big mug of coffee before gulping down half of it.

“I’m still drunk.” Remus went for the coffee. “Plain drunk. It’s fine. I’ll need to drink soon to not be hungover.”

“Oh, that’s a good idea. Is there any wine left?” Sirius looked around the group, grinning. Their eyes landed on Marlene, though, who was looking at them like they’d grown three heads. Oh shit, the conversation from last night.

“Just drunk, no other… ills.” Marlene raised an eyebrow.

Sirius grinned luridly; they can’t help riling their friend up. “No, no other ills, Marly.” If they squirmed in their seat like they were uncomfortable just to do so, then it was only because they were hungover, or maybe still drunk.

Remus snorted a laugh, shaking his hand as if it hurt. “I think I did something to my hand yesterday.”

“Oh, Remus, you should use some of that cream.” Hope pointed to him, clueless to what was going on.

Sirius hide a laugh behind their coffee mug, eyeing Marlene.

“You…” She puffed her cheeks out, shooting Dorcas a look as the other woman wrapped her arm around Marlene’s shoulders.

“You okay Marly?” Remus went for the eggs.

“Fine,” Marlene said tightly. “You two are fine?”

“Oh perfectly fine Marly.” Sirius grinned, their hand on Remus’ knee beneath the table.

“Excellent. Brilliant. Amazing,” Remus rambled off then went back to eating.

After a little bit of chatting and eating, Hope stood up. “I should get to cleaning up and packing.”

“Leave the dishes, Hope, we can do all that,” Alice said. “Frankie and I are basically packed, right?”

“Yes, Al, we’re ready to go I think.” Frank nodded.

“Oh that’s a point. We should pack, shouldn’t we Monty? Double check everything—he’s awful at strewing everything about the room, aren’t you darling?” Effy took a drink of her tea and stood up. Sirius had yet to see her actually  _ use _ her vape and it was sort of driving them mad.

“Yes, dear.” Monty got up.

Hope, Monty, and Effy all went inside chatting.

Sirius watched them go with a fond smile. “Why do I feel slightly scared they’re all going to team up on us one day and form some kind of super-parenting group?”

“That’d be awesome though.” Remus grabbed more toast.

“OKAY RIGHT!” Marlene shouted, as if she’d been trying to hold it in all morning. “Are we going to talk about what the fuck happened last night in the kitchen?”

“Something happened?” Remus was completely deadpan.

Alice threw her head back and laughed.

“Yeah, what the hell did you guys get up to after I left?” Sirius grinned.

“OH HA HA!” Marlene glared around at James, Lily, Alice and Frank, who were all present last night. “You know what I mean, neither of you can play innocent when we  _ know _ now. I’m not letting this go. No way can you drop some kinky bomb on us all then carry on.”

“Don’t you and Dorky get enough?” Remus took a sip of his coffee.

“You  _ know _ we get plenty, Lupin.” Marlene pointed at him whilst Dorcas sniggered, squeezing Marlene’s shoulders. “Come on, come on, I just wanna know what you’re into!”

“You know, I think that’s outside of our agreed upon boundaries to talk about this.” Remus looked to Sirius with a little smirk.

Sirius mimed zipping their mouth shut, smirking back at Remus. They leaned over, pressing their mouth against his ear. “I’m not allowed unless Daddy says, am I?”

Remus choked on his coffee. “Yeah, exactly.”

“WHAT? WHAT DID THEY SAY?” Marlene stood up.

“Hm? No idea what you’re talking about Marly,” Sirius said sweetly, grinning at how  _ furious _ Marlene looked.

“It’s like they’re practically gagged, right?” Remus sat back, head tilting back to look up at the sky. Sirius sniggered, putting their hand over their mouth, widening their eyes. “They’re just so good.”

“WHAT?” Marlene gestured around to the group. “ARE YOU GUYS HEARING THIS?”

“I’m hearing it and I’m going to pack.” Regulus got up and practically dragged Ben with him.

“I’ll be sure we’re not all tied up to say goodbye later,” Remus called after them.

Sirius burst out laughing, putting their head on the table. 

“OH MY FUCK!”

“What the hell is happening?” James said a little weakly, looking between everyone. 

Lily patted him on the head, grinning. “You just eat your eggs, Potter.”

“Don’t beat yourself up over it, at least have someone else do it.” Remus continued on.

Marlene made a sort of strangled noise before she  _ climbed onto the table _ and leaned over to grab Remus by the front of his shirt. “Lupin, what the actual fuck. Like, what the fuck. Who are you? What have you done with the Austen lover in the sweaters? What’s happening? What the fuck is happening?”

“Marlene,” Remus said calmly. “I think you’re reading a bit too much into everything. Dorcas, aren’t you very good at controlling her? Need some tips?”

Sirius was laughing so hard they nearly fell off of their chair.

“Oh holy shit,” Alice said.

“No, Moony. I’m pretty good at it. I just like letting her run loose.” Dorcas grinned. 

Sirius shot Dorcas a look. Ha, they  _ knew _ she was the kinky one out of the two of them.

“You really should get her on a leash.” Remus raised an eyebrow.

“Bold of you to assume, Moony,” Dorcas said drily.

Marlene  _ shook _ Remus by his shirt. “Who the fuck are you!? Oh my sweet baby Jesus what the hell is going on. Sirius. Sirius please tell me what is happening.”

“I am going to pack,” James said, apparently the mention of leashes was a hard limit for him.

“Don’t know what you mean, Marly,” Sirius said between laughter.

“Really, I’m just talking here. I don’t know why you’re so worked up.” Remus was still holding a straight face.

“She just wants to compare notes, Moony,” Dorcas said with a grin. “Marly, babe, maybe this is not the thing to do at the table…  _ on _ the table.”

“Dorcas not satisfying you enough?” Remus leaned forward a little. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh whoa, Moony. That’s jumping the gun, eh?” Dorcas sounded a little firmer than Sirius had ever heard her. She leaned forward and tugged lightly on Marlene’s ankle. “C’mon pet, off the table.”

“Be a  _ good girl _ Marlene and get off the damn table.” Remus gave her a look.

Marlene stuck her tongue out at Remus but, half to Sirius’ amazement, she slipped off the table and back into her seat next to Dorcas. Dorcas gave Remus a look, one eyebrow raised.

“Is there any cake left, do you think?” Remus looked at Sirius.

Sirius honestly felt a little out of it. Did any of that actually just happen? Who the fuck was everyone? Not only was Remus firing off kinky puns, completely deadpan, but Dorcas showed a bit of a fierce side and Marlene  _ listened _ to her. “Er… I’m not sure? I’ll go—I’ll go check.” They stood up, the scrape of their chair sounding a bit loud. Usually they would make a bit of a quip about Remus going to find out himself but there was something about him being all assertive that made them snap to attention.

“Thank you.” Remus smiled at them and they could basically hear the  _ princess. _

Sirius had to fight to suppress the shiver as they skirted around the table and went into the main kitchen in search of cake.

“Sirius!” Marlene raced after them.

Sirius practically dove into the kitchen. “Oh my  _ god _ , Marly,” they got out, laughing. “Am I losing my mind? What is happening?”

“I’m losing my mind! What the fuck!?” She threw her hands up.

“You’re the one who brought it up! What the hell was that with Dorky?” Sirius hissed, looking for cake.

“Yeah, whatever, we’re kinky. But Remus! What was he doing out there? Sirius!”

“You are?” Sirius laughed. Remus was right, no one would believe them if they talked about their sex life. “He’s just being Remus!”

“His Dom is showing.” Marlene gave them a look.

Sirius grinned. “He really leans into it sometimes.”

“So, I’m not going mad and you’re pulling me around with this, right? You’re actually—he’s actually…”

“Actually?” Sirius raised an eyebrow, wondering if they could make Marlene say it. “Nah, not having you on. It’s something we’re…  _ exploring _ .”

“Jesus fuck, I never thought Lupin would…” She was staring off into space. “He called me a good girl.”

“It’s  _ Lupin-Black _ , Marly.” Sirius bumped her hip with theirs. “I know. I was jealous for a half a second.”

“Holy shit.” She shook her head.

“But can we talk about Dorcas calling you pet, please? Are we all kinky fucks and no one has realised?” Sirius hopped up onto the counter.

“No way, Potter is vanilla as fuck and your brother is so not, neither is Ben. Who knows with Alice and Frank. Mary probably is into some weird tantric stuff.” She snorted.

“Ha! She probably is, isn’t she? And let’s not talk about Reggie, thank you!” Sirius shuddered. “So is that why you were so insistent last night? Wanna compare notes?”

“Yes!”

Sirius bit their lip, grinning. “I’d have to ask.”

Marlene practically stamped her feet. “Really!”

“Marly!” Sirius laughed. “Okay, a secret for a secret. Tell me one of yours and I’ll tell you one of mine.”

“I don’t trust you. You’re going to run off and tell Remus.” She put her hands on her hips.

Sirius held their pinky finger out. “Promise.” They grinned. It wouldn’t surprise them if Marlene was a bit of a brat sometimes, either.

“Fine.” She linked her finger with theirs. “Pinky promise.”

“Pinky promise.” Sirius bit their lip, grinning, taking a big breath. Well, here we go. “Ropes.”

“ROPES? WHAT KIND? WHAT DO YOU DO?”

Sirius burst out laughing. “Very, very pretty bondage.”

“Pretty? So like shibari?” Marlene leaned forward.

“Some of it I think. From what I’ve read shibari is super specific, but some shibari stuff.” Sirius poked her in the shoulder. “C’mon what about you?”

“Role play.” She grinned from ear to ear.

“Role play!” Sirius squawked, sounding like Marly. “What kind?  _ What kind? _ ”

“Oh a bit of everything.” She waved a hand. “We have like this deck of cards and pick out of it. Costumes too. You know I love to dress up.”

“Of course, oh my god, it’s so obvious.” Sirius laughed, shaking their head in disbelief. “Remind me never to go through your wardrobe, then.”

“Unless you want to borrow something.” She smirked.

“You know, I would look great in a nurse’s outfit,” Sirius said, striking a pose before bursting out laughing.


	17. Chapter 17

Remus knew he was only doing this because he was drunk, but it was also pretty funny seeing Marlene worked up. Then Dorcas got all serious. Remus had never heard her so stern before. He watched Sirius go off, letting off a visible shiver before Marlene dashed after them. When he looked back Dorcas was still staring.

“What?” Remus put his elbows on the table.

Dorcas raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. “I said last night it was the quiet ones you always needed to watch.”

“I’m just chatting.” He shrugged, reaching for his coffee again. “Your wife is getting all… I don’t know… up in arms about something.”

“She’s  _ excited _ . You didn’t help, Moony.”

“About what?” Remus made a face. Lily let out a laugh. It was only her and the Longbottoms left outside of him and Dorcas.

“Coy doesn’t work with me Moony, unless you’re a switch all of a sudden?” Dorcas grinned, picking up her glass of fruit juice.

“All of a sudden?” Remus laughed thinking about Sirius’ words,  _ oh my god we’re switches _ .

Alice cleared her throat. “I’m of the rare opinion that Marlene is right. Who the hell are you two?”

“It’s all the wine and the sun and the general happiness of last night.” Remus waved a hand around because he wasn’t sure either.

“I think it’s the wine,” Frank said drily.

“I’ll be mortified when I sober up.” He nodded.

Dorcas laughed. “I am stone-cold sober, thank you.”

“You two are fucking terrifying.” Lily’s voice sounded more interested than anything.

Dorcas shrugged a shoulder. “This is nothing, Marly isn’t here.”

Remus just drank his coffee. “I’m very nice.” He smiled.

“That’s a lie,” Sirius said from the doorway, Marlene next to them. Remus just gave them a look.

Sirius grinned, their arm around Marlene’s waist. “What? Telling the truth.”

Dorcas glanced over her shoulder to see Marlene, smiling. “Okay?”

“Amazing!” She dropped back into her seat.

Remus watched Sirius, wondering what they had talked about. Sirius held his gaze, grinning. They gestured with the plate of cake. “Not much cake left, caro.”

“Ah, that’s too bad. We’re going to have to go into Florence and get some pastry.” Remus didn’t look away from them.

Sirius slipped into the seat next to him. “I’d rather not leave the pool, I  _ guess _ .”

“Not today, love, I think we’re still too drunk to drive.” Remus snickered, taking the plate. They had rented a car for the rest of the honeymoon.

“Mm, someone is definitely still drunk,” Sirius murmured, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

“So, that conversation is over?” Lily asked. “Dorcas and Remus were just staring each other down.”

“Unlike some people we know, Lily, I know when to keep things private,” Dorcas said with a wry grin.

“You should talk to your wife about that.” Remus held up his fork.

Marlene laughed, leaning into Dorcas. “Moony, honey, you have  _ no _ idea.”

Sirius made a little huffing noise, shaking their head. “Are we in an alternate reality?”

“Yes, I think so.” Remus nodded, going back to eat his cake.

“I dunno, Sirius, this isn’t a new thing.” Dorcas grinned, standing up. “Shall we go and pack, Marly?”

“Sure, darling.” She hopped up out of her seat.

Dorcas skirted around the table and put her hand on Remus’ shoulder on the way to the door inside. “Marly doesn’t like  _ good girl _ , Moony. Don’t call my wife that, yeah?”

Remus’ eyes went wide. “Yeah.”

She patted his shoulder. “Good boy,” she said softly before following Marlene into the house.

Remus hummed then shoved a forkful of cake into his mouth.

“What the fuck was that?” Sirius said from next to him.

“Ah, I… don’t know…” Remus swallowed hard.

“That was amazing. Shit. I’m never pissing Dorky off.” Lily stood up. “I’m going to go make sure my husband isn’t losing his mind.”

“Good idea.” Sirius’ hand went to Remus’ knee and he could see them staring at him out of the corner of his eye.

“We are going to get the dishes. You two should go shower or something. Get the stench of wine off of you.” Alice snickered as she and Frank stood up.

“Oi,” Sirius said. “If there’s a time you’re allowed to still be drunk it’s the day after your wedding, Al!”

“You both smell though.” She laughed as her and Frank made it to the door.

Remus turned to Sirius. “A shower wouldn’t hurt.”

Sirius laughed. “Okay, okay.” They stood up and held their hand out to him. “Shower? And forgetting how terrifying Dorky is?”

“Oh my god please.” Remus grabbed their hand. “That was horrifying. Sirius, you like that?”

“Ha, no I think Dorcas would terrify me. You’re much nicer, caro.”

“Like I said, I’m very nice and you didn’t agree.” Remus stood up and wrapped an arm around Sirius’ waist.

“I said you were nicer than Dorky but I feel like she takes no prisoners. She’d beat the shit out of me.” Sirius grinned, leaning into him.

“Oh yeah, she’s probably not a tickler.” He pressed a kiss to their cheek as they walked into their kitchen.

Sirius scowled. “You shouldn’t be either, frankly.”

“Oh, but love, how else will you learn?” Remus hummed.

“With praise and encouragement and an acknowledgment that you  _ like  _ it when I misbehave.” Sirius laughed, slipping past him to start up the stairs.

“I’ll give you all the praise and encouragement in the world, but you still need something to keep you in line. You like to be spanked too much for it to be a punishment.” Remus followed after them.

“Do I?” Sirius said incredulously, grinning. “No I don’t, caro, I really hate it.”

“Oh, well, we’ll never do that again, right?” Remus kissed them softly.

“You’re awful,” Sirius murmured, looping their arms around his neck as they kissed back.

“I am?” Remus frowned, backing into the bathroom. “I’m asking about your boundaries and all.”

Sirius laughed, leaning into him and making him practically drag them into the bathroom. “Lies, all lies. You know my boundaries, caro.”

“I do.” Remus pushed down Sirius’ bottoms. “You’re like deadweight right now.”

“Oi!” Sirius laughed, kicking their sweatpants away. 

“What are you oi-ing?” Remus snickered, his hands going to Sirius’ arse as he leaned back against the counter.

“Both? Everything? If I’m naked so are you.” Sirius chuckled, biting their lip. “Also, you’re strong I can’t weigh that much.”

“No princess, I can lift you over my head, remember? Also, you like it when I’m clothed and you’re naked.” Remus smirked before giving a firm smack to Sirius’ arse.

Sirius yelped, their eyes going wide. “Oi!” They said, biting their lip.

Remus gave their other cheek a slap. “Okay, let’s shower.” He pushed Sirius off of him.

“What?” Sirius laughed. “You’re awful!” They grabbed the collar of their shirt and pulled it off over their head.

“What? You don’t like spankings.” Remus smirked as he moved to turned the shower on. “I’m being nice.”

Sirius leaned in and looped their arms around his waist. “Will I need to be really bad for it then?”

“I thought you didn’t want them.” Remus smiled as he turned the taps. He straightened up and managed to get out of his shirt without dislodging Sirius.

“That’s what punishment is though isn’t it?” Sirius kissed his neck and over his shoulder.

“It’s not punishment if you’re all but begging for it.” Remus got out of his sweatpants. He dragged Sirius into the shower with him.

Sirius laughed, pushing him under the shower spray and sticking their tongue out at him.

“You’re giving me mixed signals.” Remus joked as he reached for his shampoo.

“You gotta keep up with me, caro. Fine, if you don’t wanna spank me then I’ll breathe a sigh of relief, get washed up and go down to the pool.”

“It’s not all about what I want.” Remus scrubbed his hair.

“Oh yeah?” Sirius stepped up to him, reaching up to rub their fingers through his hair.

“It’s a partnership, right?” Remus hummed at Sirius’ fingers over his scalp.

Sirius grinned, scratching their fingers through his hair. “It is. But you still have the reigns.”

“But you’re supposed to tell me what you want.” He reached for the bar of soap.

“Am I?” Sirius’ hands fell to his shoulders to steer him back under the water, then rinsed the shampoo from his hair. “I want you to be nice to me and make me feel good and appreciated and beautiful.”

“Do I do that?” Remus ran the soap over his chest and stomach. “Am I nice and do I make you feel good and appreciated and beautiful?”

“Mhmm,” Sirius hummed, pressing a kiss to Remus’ mouth once they had rinsed his hair. “Of course you do, like no one ever has before.”

“Good, I’ll not spank you again then.” Remus kissed back before rinsing his body off.

Sirius rolled their eyes. “Fine,” they said, leaning past him to snag the shampoo themselves.

“What was that eye roll?” Remus grabbed the shampoo then nudged Sirius under the spray.

“You just out-logic me is all.” Sirius grinned before tilting their face up towards the shower spray.

“Mmm?” Remus poured the shampoo into his hand. “It’s a shame I’ll never spank you again. You always make the best noises.”

“You know, it’s a shame to deprive  _ yourself _ of those noises, caro. Unnecessarily cruel.”

“If you don’t want it though, I’ll just have to survive.” Remus reached up for Sirius’ hair to lather the shampoo.

“Unless, of course, I really misbehave, then you might  _ have _ to.” Sirius smiled, their eyes shut.

“No, I don’t think so, I think I’ll just tickle you.” He continued to wash Sirius’ hair.

Sirius opened one eye. “Don’t tease with that, caro. You  _ know _ I don’t like that.”

“That’s why it’s your punishment.” Remus kissed their cheek, still scratching his fingers over their scalp.

“Mmm, I suppose. So what would I need to do to get spanked, huh?” Sirius closed their eyes again, tilting towards his touch. Their hands came up to brace on Remus’ waist.

“Well, you’d have to ask for it because you said you don’t like it.” Remus rinsed their hair.

“Yeah? Ask nicely, maybe?” They smiled, biting their lip.

“Yes, very nicely, I think.” Remus reached for the soap again for Sirius.

Sirius stepped closer to him, nuzzling his neck. “Okay, I’ll be very nice, and ask nicely. Pretty please will you spank me?”

“Mmm, no.” Remus smiled as he ran the soap over Sirius’ body.

Sirius pouted, pulling back to look at Remus. “I asked nicely. Why not?”

“You don’t like it, I thought.” Remus kissed their pout. “Plus, it’s nearly time to say goodbye to everyone.”

“After, then.” Sirius didn’t kiss back, practically stamping their foot. “When everyone’s gone, if I’ve been extra good all day, then will you? Pretty please I’ll be on my best behaviour. Please Daddy?”

Remus’ stomach did a flip at the word. “I don’t know, you’d have to be really good and ask really nicely later.”

Sirius bit their lip, looking as if they were trying not to grin. “I’ll be really good Daddy.”

“We’ll see, princess.” Remus kissed their temple. “Come on, let’s get dried off.”

“Okay.” Sirius turned and kissed his cheek before reaching past and turning the shower off. 


	18. Chapter 18

Sirius sat on the edge of a sunlounger, watching the chaos unfold in the courtyard. Everyone was trying to pack and get their things together, trying to remember whose things were who’s and who had bought the unicorn pool float and no, Potter, you can’t go through my suitcase to see if I have your hat from Marlene, which Sirius thought was a little less innocent now than they would’ve last night.

They had had such a wonderful holiday with their friends, and now they were married to Remus, and they got to spend this whole week with him, lounging around, drinking good wine and eating good food.

Hope made her way over to Sirius with a smile on her face. “How are you doing dear?”

Sirius grinned, lifting their chin from their hand. “Doing good. Can’t quite believe this all happened, still. Are you all ready?”

“All ready.” She took a seat next to them. “I just want to say how happy I am that you’re now officially a part of this family, dear.”

“Oh.” Sirius bit their lip, surprised by the sincere note in her voice. “Me too. You’re the best mother-in-law.”

“I know my son can be a bit of a bastard sometimes, so just tell me when he’s being stubborn and I’ll help you talk some sense into him.” She laughed softly, putting an arm around them.

Sirius chuckled, leaning into her and putting their arm around her waist. “I will, we can gang up on him. He’s… he’s much better, recently though.”

“Yes, and why do you think that is? Well, aside from therapy.” She looked at them intently.

“Er…” Sirius blinked. Shit, they had no idea. “I guess, they’re more comfortable now.”

“Yes, he’s more comfortable with you. You make him feel like it’s okay to talk about certain things.” She rubbed their arm. “He’s always been a good person, but you bring out different, wonderful things in him.”

“Ah… thank you. He’s… it’s not one-way, though. He makes me a better person too, he makes me feel comfortable with parts of myself I never thought I would.” Sirius smiled, biting their lip.

“And that’s why you’re so wonderful together.” She kissed their cheek. “Have a wonderful honeymoon, all right?”

“Oh we will, I promise. We’ll drink too much and eat too much and lounge around all week, yeah?” Sirius kissed her cheek, wrapping their other arm around her. “He’s very lucky to have someone like you for a mum too.”

“I got lucky with him as a child and now I’m lucky with you.” She hugged them tight. “Oh, if you really want to look at those crystal dildos, let me know.”

Sirius grinned, stifling a laugh against her shoulder. “I think your son might kill me.”

“He’s so dramatic.” She pulled away and rolled her eyes.

“He likes to pretend no one ever has sex, ever in the whole world, apparently.” Sirius laughed, kissing her cheek. “We’ll have lunch when we’re back, yeah?”

“If he wants to pretend that then he needs to be a bit quieter when he has it.” She stood up. “We’ll have lunch, of course.”

Sirius couldn’t help bursting out laughing. Thank god Remus wasn’t here, else he really would be dying. “I’ll be sure to tell him,” they managed, still laughing as they stood up. “C’mon, isn’t your car coming soon?”

“Yes, let’s go.” She wrapped her arms around them once more.

Sirius hugged back, keeping their arm around Hope’s waist as they trailed around the pool towards where the others were gathered with their cases and such. It was a little emotional saying goodbye to everyone—James cried and hugged Sirius at least seven times—but eventually everyone got into the cars and got going down the winding path into the valley and towards the airport. Snuffles was going back with Alice, Frank and Trevor and was going to stay with them for the week, to give Sirius and Remus a break, that meant they didn’t need to get up early to feed him or walk him. Sirius would miss him, but it would be nice to spend some time with just the two of them, they thought.

With a sigh, Sirius watched the cars go down the road away from the villa, their arm around Remus’ waist as they leaned into him.

“So, just us, huh?” Remus kissed their cheek.

“Mmhm,” Sirius hummed, rubbing their hand over his back. “Just me and you for a whole week.”

“Wonderful, we can do anything we want.” Remus pulled them towards the pool.

Sirius laughed, letting him drag them. “You have something in mind?”

“Getting naked and getting into the pool.”

“Straight to the point, I see.” Sirius pressed a kiss to his neck, chuckling.

“You know me.” Remus pulled his shirt off. “Though I know you wanted that spanking.”

Sirius took off their own clothes, throwing their shirt at Remus. “I did ask very nicely for it. You didn’t want to give it to me.”

“I said later when everyone left and you just threw something at me. I don’t know if you really deserve it or not.” He shrugged, kicking his shorts off. Without waiting for an answer he dove into the pool.

Sirius was about to answer when he jumped in the pool and huffed instead, setting their hands on their hips. They sat on the edge of the pool and waited for Remus to surface. “I mean, I am a brat,” they said lightly when Remus stood up.

“Brats get tickled.” Remus wiped the water from his face then smiled over at Sirius.

“You wouldn’t,” Sirius said, eyes going wide. They liked playing up to him like this, leaning into being a brat like Remus always called them.

“You know I would. Get in the pool, Sirius. You can fuck me.” Remus smirked.

“Oh can I? How generous of you, darling.” Sirius grinned, sliding off the edge of the pool into the water. “So kind of you.”

“You know I love treating you nicely.” Remus swam over to them.

“Mm you’re so good to me.” Sirius met him halfway, nuzzling his neck.

Remus rolled his hips against Sirius. “You’re so wonderful, how can I not be?”

“Ah, I have no idea.” Sirius nipped his neck, finding the hickey they had given him the night before. Their hands went to Remus’ hips, pressing against him. “You still don’t wanna give me what I want.”

“I don’t?” Remus moaned, hands running down Sirius’ back.

“Nuh-uh. Even when I ask really nicely, you don’t.” Sirius kissed along his throat, arching their back against him.

“You can hardly say it, I’m not going to give it to you.” Remus turned around and reached for the wall.

“I can say it! I asked very nicely in the shower.” Sirius sunk their teeth into his shoulder as recompense, running their hands down his back. “We don’t have any lube down here.”

“You can do something other than fuck me.” Remus held on to the side of the pool and looked over his shoulder at to where Sirius was biting him. “You did ask nicely in the shower, but you haven’t even said what you want since.”

Sirius rolled their eyes. “And I’m the brat?” They murmured, pressing a kiss to the point they’d bitten as they trailed their fingers down his spine. “How about, I’m extra nice to you right now—” they kissed up his neck to the soft spot behind his ear as their fingers drifted over the cleft of his arse— “then you can spank me so hard I’ll scream.”

Remus moaned, leaning back into Sirius. “Yeah, we can do that.”

“Can we? So kind, darling.” Sirius gently pressed their finger over his entrance.

“Only because you asked so nicely.” Remus gripped the edge of the pool, arching into Sirius’ touch.

“Mmhm, now I know.” Sirius kissed his neck, grazing their teeth over a tender spot as they eased their finger a little further in. “I want my mouth on you though, but sadly I can’t breathe underwater.”

“Want to get out, mmm, or stay here?”

“It’s not just about what I want, caro,” Sirius said with a grin, nipping his neck, carefully crooking their finger.

“Ah,” Remus gasped and pressed against Sirius. “It’s up to you, I like both ideas.”

Sirius tutted. “That’s my line, caro. You have to make a decision. You’re a Dom aren’t you? Decide for me.”

“But I’m a switch,” Remus complained half heartedly.

“Okay.” Sirius pulled away, smacking Remus lightly on the thigh. “Out, then.”

“Mmm, not sure I can move now.” Remus leaned back.

Sirius rolled their eyes, pushing his shoulder back towards the side of the pool. “Fine, if you don’t want my tongue in you, your loss.” They pressed against him, kissing the top of his shoulder before they pushed back from the wall and started swimming across to the other side.

With a laugh, Remus swam to the stairs of the shallow end. “Poor princess.”

“Mm? No I’m fine. No loss on my part darling.” Sirius rolled over to swim on their back, smiling serenely at him.

Remus smirked at them. “Sure. I know you hate it.”

“Hate what?” Sirius stopped at the deep end for a moment before pushing off back towards the shallow end.

“Me on my stomach begging for your tongue in me.” He wrapped a hand around his cock. “Surely you really don’t want to do that.”

Sirius’ insides twisted. “Nope, not if you’re not bothered about it.”

“I love your fingers in me too. You didn’t have to get, ah, get angry about it.” Remus leaned back, sliding his other hand between his legs.

Sirius huffed, standing up when the water became shallow enough. “You know, the problem with teasing me like this is that I’m a voyeur, so I can just enjoy this.” They moved a little closer. “You look good like this.”

“Hmmm? Yeah?” Remus closed his eyes and tilted his head back. “I know you want to touch me.”

“I like touching you, I like watching too.” Sirius drew closer, thoroughly enjoying how stunning Remus looked in the sunlight, his skin all wet. “Besides, you haven’t begged yet.”

“Hmm, no, I’m not going to either.” Remus let out a long moan as he moved his legs further apart.

“What a shame. I thought you liked my pretty mouth on you, you always say it’s so good, don’t you?” Sirius said, kneeling a step or two beneath Remus, so they could see. “It would be a shame for you to miss out on it.”

“I would be, but—oh fuck—you’re the one who swam away because they didn’t get their—their way.” Remus added another finger inside of himself and twisted his wrist as it stroked up his cock.

“Such a shame, caro. If you just asked, I would.” Sirius set their chin on his knee, watching his fingers. “You are so gorgeous, look at you.”

Remus paused, moving on to his knees so he was kneeling with his back to Sirius. “Come on, princess, I want your tongue in me, please.”

Sirius bit their lip, moaning softly at the sight of him. “You look so good, caro. God, if you could see yourself.” They shifted a little closer, pressing a kiss to the small of his back. “What do you want?”

“Your tongue in me.” Remus carefully moved his fingers then bent forward on to his hand so his arse was above the water.

“Mm, I suppose, seeing as you asked.” Sirius grinned, kissing down the cleft of his arse before swirling their tongue over his entrance.

“Ahh, fuck, yes. Be nice to me and I’ll give you what you want.” Remus pressed his hips back.

Sirius grinned, their hands going to his hips. “Stay still,” they murmured, digging their fingers in a little, pressing their tongue into him.

Remus let out a breathy laugh. “Hmm okay.”

“You taste so good,” Sirius murmured, lapping their tongue over him, swirling and pressing. They held his hips tight, not letting him move back against them. Remus moaned in response, dropping his head down a little as he stroked himself faster.

“You’re so good, princess.”

Sirius hummed, pressing their tongue deeper, stroking over him. The noises Remus were making seemed to be echoing in the valley.

“Shit, I’m close.” He groaned.

“Mmmhmm.” Sirius palmed over the swell of his arse, parting his cheeks a little so they could press deeper, lavishing him with attention.

“Oh fuck, fucking hell… oh, Sirius—fuck.” Remus’ body trembled as he came. Sirius moaned softly at the feeling of him tensing against their mouth, pressing their tongue into him, coaxing him through it. “Oh god, Sirius.” He dropped his hand and leaned forward a little.

“Think I could—” Sirius hummed, licking their lips— “stay here and get you worked up all over again, hm?”

“No, I’m going to give you what you want now.” Remus turned around.

Sirius grinned, straightening up and wiping their mouth on the back of their hand. “Oh yeah?”

“Yep, let’s go up to the room for that though.” Remus stood up after a moment, holding his hand out.

“I suppose we might offend the neighbours further down the valley if you do like I said,” Sirius said, grinning. They took his hand and stood up, pushing the wet hair back from their face with their other hand.

“Yeah, huh?” Remus wrapped an arm around their waist as they walked over to grab towels. “Thanks for your beautiful tongue, by the way.”

Sirius laughed. “Don’t thank me, Remus, that sounds like we’re holding favours. I wanted to, you wanted me to.”

“No, I know, but it was so good.” Remus chuckled as he handed Sirius a towel. “I’m just being awkward apparently.”

“Of course it was good, it was me, caro.” Sirius grinned, towelling off before tossing the towel down and striding off towards the villa.

“The ego on you.” Remus joked, following Sirius’ lead.

Sirius grinned over their shoulder at him, swinging their hips. “Hm?”

“Oh, nothing.” Remus gave them a tap on the arse.

“Oi.” Sirius laughed, throwing their head back. “C’mon, upstairs.”


	19. Chapter 19

Remus sat on the bed and smiled at Sirius. “You should probably get your collar.”

“I bought the metal one and my leather one. Which one?” Sirius stood in front of him, arms by their sides, a wry smile on their lips.

“The leather one.” Remus watched them with a smirk.

Sirius nodded, crossing to the dresser to get it before standing back in front of him. They held it up to their neck then turned around. “Do it up for me?”

“Mmmhmm.” Remus stood up, reaching over to do up the buckle. “What collar’s your favorite?”

“I like all three of them for different reasons,” Sirius said, barely pausing to think about it. “The metal one is the prettiest, the one from the pet store is the comfiest and this one is… the first one we bought. I like it.”

“Yeah? I like this one a lot because it’s so pretty. The metal one too.” Remus pressed a kiss just above the collar before moving back to sit on the edge of the bed again.

“Mm, I can tell.” Sirius turned, touching the collar at their throat, staying standing before him.

Remus looked at them, trying to decide how he wanted them. “Would you like your hands tied or not?”

“Think I’ll struggle if you don’t?” Sirius grinned, their eyes lighting up full of mischief.

“I think I might like the struggle.” Remus leaned back on his hands.

Sirius laughed. “Okay, don’t tie me. Unless you want me to struggle with that too, hm?”

Both options sounded brilliant, but he wasn’t going to ask Sirius since they played that in the pool earlier. “I bet I could pin your hands behind your back with my hand anyhow.”

“Ha, you do? You forget how flexible I am.” Sirius shifted their weight a little, smiling broadly.

“Strength versus flexibility, we’ll see.” Remus patted his lap. “Come on, across my lap, princess.”

Sirius bit their lip. “No  _ please _ ?” they asked, crossing their arms over their chest.

“Come here Sirius, you’re wearing your collar. You’re supposed to listen.” Remus held out a hand.

“Supposed to,” Sirius retorted, leaning down to kiss the palm of Remus’ hand.

“Come get in my lap so I can do what you asked me to do.” Remus wrapped his hand around Sirius’ wrist.

Sirius stepped away from him, tugging their wrist back. “Make me.”

Remus held tight to their wrist, pulling them with his full strength. “Sirius, now.”

“Ah!” Sirius tumbled forwards; they were strong but not as strong as Remus. “Ha, no, make me,” they gritted out, twisting so they landed next to Remus, fighting against him.

“I won’t be nice to you anymore if you don’t get in my lap.” He moved to straddle Sirius’ legs.

Sirius grinned, wriggling to get comfortable underneath him. “I can’t get in your lap when you’re straddling me, Daddy.”

“Well, princess, I’m not going to get off of you until you promise to get in my lap.” Remus grabbed Sirius’ hair at the base of their skull and pulled.

“Ah…” Sirius sunk their teeth into their bottom lip to stifle a moan. “Will you be nice if I do?”

“What do you mean by nice?” Remus pulled a little harder.

Sirius moaned outright that time, squirming beneath him. “If I get in your lap you promise not to tickle me?”

“Only if you listen to me.” Remus pulled their hair again, liking Sirius’ reaction.

“Ahhh, ah—I promise. I’ll listen and be good and do whatever you want so long as you don’t tickle me.” Sirius’ eyes fluttered shut, a flush settling over their cheeks.

“Fine.” Remus rolled off of Sirius, letting their hair go to move back to sit on the edge. “All right, come here then.”

Sirius sat up, moving forward as if to crawl into his lap, before they paused, smirking as they bit their lip.

“Across my lap  _ now _ , or you will get tickled. I want to be nice to you, princess.”

“Mmm, I suppose,” Sirius murmured. They took their damn sweet time crawling over to him, letting their fingers graze over Remus’ cock as they stretched out over his lap. 

“You’re being a brat.” Remus’ hand settled gently on their arse.

Sirius wriggled a little, grinding their hips against Remus’ thigh as they ‘got comfy’. “You love it.”

Remus laughed then smacked Sirius’ right cheek hard. “What’s our safe word, Sirius?”

“Ah! Fuck, it’s—it’s waffles.” They swallowed. “I’m not saying it.”

“I know you’re not, just checking.” Remus’ hand came down to smack them twice then tapped at their thighs.

Sirius yelped, muffled a little by the sheets, before they pressed their hips down into Remus’ thighs. After a soft stroke, Remus hit them three times quickly then stopped to press a kiss to the abused flesh.

“Ahh, fuck, that  _ stings _ ,” Sirius mumbled, pressing back towards him, their hands sliding out above their head for a moment before they clenched their fingers and twisted a little. They started to sit up, tucking their legs under their body. Remus grabbed their knees and straightened their legs back out, his other hand going to the center of Sirius’ back. “I like you spanking me more when you’re inside me,” Sirius whined, sounding a little petulant.

Remus rolled his eyes. He ignored Sirius’ comment and let go of their legs to give them five more slaps, pausing for a few seconds between each.

“Ah, fuck! Fucking hell Remus. I should’ve—ah—should’ve fought you more—” Sirius arched their back, breathing a little fast.

“What do you mean, princess?” Remus spoke softly, letting the hand in the middle of Sirius’ back up so he could use it for a few more smacks.

Sirius let out a groan, wriggling a little more now Remus had moved his hand, lifting their shoulders to sit up. “Make you work more to—hurt me this much.”

Remus grabbed their hair again with his free hand then slapped them numerous times without counting. “If you want it then stay still so I don’t tickle you.”

“Ah, oh fuck,” Sirius moaned, arching their back as their hips pressed forward against Remus’ thigh, their cock hard. “Ah, you like—like the struggle.”

“I like when you listen.” Remus punctuated each word with a hard slap then gave a tug to Sirius’ hair. Sirius yelped, making little keening noises with every slap as they finally stopped resisting and sank into his lap.

“You’re so good, princess, thank you.” Remus dropped his hand from their hair to move it under their body. Sirius moaned softly in response, squirming a little as they dug their fingers into the sheets. He softly ran his hand over their red arse cheeks as he wrapped a hand around their cock. “Thank you for listening.”

“Ohh, fuck,” Sirius mumbled into the sheets, their hips twitching like they couldn’t decide whether to press forwards into Remus’ hand around their cock or back towards the sensation on their arse.

Remus smirked to himself as he stroked slowly then smacked them hard. “I want you to come like this. You’re so pretty like this, I want to watch you come undone.”

A sharp moan slipped from Sirius’ mouth, their hips jerking forwards to grind against Remus’ fingers around them. “Fuck, I wanna—I wanna.”

“What do you want?” Remus spanked them three more times as he continued to move his hand.

Sirius practically  _ whimpered _ . “I wanna come. Ah, I’m so close.”

Remus continued to hit them and his hand started to hurt but he couldn’t stop because Sirius was coming completely undone on his lap. “You’re so good, princess. I love you like this. I love you always, but you’re something else like this.”

“Oh my—fuck, I wanna come,” Sirius yelped. “Fuck, please.”

“In five more slaps.” Remus stopped moving both hands for a moment.

Sirius made a choked-off little gasp, rolling their hips against his hand. “Ah, please, I’m so close, Remus please.”

“Five more.” Remus rubbed a hand over their bottom.

“Fuck,” Sirius whined, giving a sharp shudder. “Please Daddy.”

“Five more, okay, princess?” Remus asked softly.

Sirius nodded quickly. “Please.”

“Okay, count for me.” Remus slapped them hard and stroked them.

“Ahhh, fi—five.” Sirius shuddered again.

“Good princess.” Remus’ hand came down on the other cheek just as hard as he twisted his wrist on the hand around their cock.

“Four—fu—I’m so close.” Sirius squirmed, drawing their arms back beneath their body but not trying to struggle at all, completely pliant. The next two slaps were sharper but quicker as his hand worked a little faster. “Three a—and two, Remus please, I’m so—”

Remus cut them off with one more smack, his hand working over their cock.

“Ah, one— _ fuck _ ,” Sirius said, sinking into a moan as they came, into Remus’ hand and over his thigh, their body going tight and shuddering.

Remus ran his hand over Sirius’ bottom as he continued to stroke them through their climax. “You did  _ so _ good, princess, so good.”

Sirius went boneless against him, letting out a long breath. “Mmm.”

“Are you all right, Sirius?” Remus rubbed their back.

“Mmhmm,” Sirius mumbled, sniffing.

“Sirius,” Remus felt the panic rise in his chest. “Look at me please.”

“Mmm, I’m good. You’re so good.” Sirius sort of rubbed their face against the sheets for a moment before turning a little to look up at him. They were grinning giddily but their eyes were a little watery.

“Really? That was the hardest… my hand is actually killing me. Oh god, that was so hot.” Remus took a deep breath because Sirius’ smile was genuine.

“That  _ hurt _ ,” Sirius said, like it was a good thing. “What’s—what’s redder, my arse or your—your hand?”

“Your arse.” Remus ran a hand over it once more.

Sirius hummed. “Mmhm, it’s sore.”

“Do you want a bath, love?” Remus continued to caress their abused flesh.

“I think… that’s probably a good idea. I don’t know if I can move though,” Sirius said, chuckling. They shivered at every pass of Remus’ hand.

“Can you try?”

Sirius made a vague attempt at wriggling their limbs. Then, after a moment they grumbled a little before pushing themselves up to sit, a soft hiss escaping their limbs as they did.

Remus offered Sirius his hand. “Come on… actually do you want me to fill the tub first?”

Sirius blinked at him for a moment. “That’s probably a good idea.”

“All right, love, I’ll be right back, okay.” Remus pressed a kiss to their lips. Sirius just hummed in response, crawling off of his lap.

Remus stood up then went off to the bathroom. He wanted to get back to Sirius because he hated leaving them after doing something like that. It was so intense, Remus wanted to sit and cuddle them, but he also knew a bath would make them feel better. He ran the taps then stood up, wondering if he should get Sirius then come back.

“Mm, hi gorgeous.” Sirius’ voice came from the doorway, a little husky.

“Oh, Sirius.” Remus smiled and held out his hand for them. “All right?”

Sirius took his hand this time, kissing his knuckles. “Mm, wonderful. You’re so good.”

“You’re amazing.” Remus kissed their temple. “Did it really feel good?”

“Mhmm.” Sirius leaned into him. “It hurt, and it was wonderful.”

“The good hurt, right?” Remus was still trying to wrap his head around that. He loved Sirius’ reactions to it all, but he wasn’t sure he’d like being on the receiving end.

Sirius smiled giddily. “The good hurt, caro. Don’t worry, the good hurt. I know you don’t get it.”

Remus laughed softly. “Okay, my pearl.” He leaned over to turn off the taps.

“How’s your hand?” Sirius asked, smile in their voice, as they ran a hand over his back.

“I’ll survive.” Remus stepped into the bath. “How’s your arse?” He sank down into the water.

Sirius held onto his shoulder as they gingerly stepped into the bath. “Sore,” they said, with the widest grin.

“I’ll take good care of you.” Remus put his hand over theirs on his shoulder.

“Mm, you do take good care of me caro,” Sirius hummed, sinking into the bath. A look of pain flickered over their face as they sank into the water.

“Oh, my princess.” Remus’ voice was soft. “Come here.”

Sirius grinned, shifting forward and sprawling into Remus’ lap on their front, nuzzling into his neck.

“I love you so much. Thank you so much for trusting me.” Remus rubbed their back.

“Mmm, of course I trust you. I don’t know why I wanted that so bad but I did and now I feel better…” Sirius’ voice was a little muffled in his neck.

“Yeah? I’m glad I can give that to you.” Remus kissed their forehead.

“Did you like it?”

“Yeah, I did. I liked… I think I liked you struggling a bit.” Remus laughed. Whenever something new came up he was surprised. Really, at this point, he shouldn’t be.

“Yeah?” Sirius chuckled. “I only stopped because I didn’t want you to tickle me.”

“I know, I was tempted to let it go on a bit longer, butI also had other plans.” Remus drew some patterns on Sirius’ back.

“Mm, next time.”

“Okay.”

“If you want, I mean.” Sirius’ voice had gone very soft, their body a weight against Remus’.

“Yeah, I’d like that, if you would.” Remus’ fingers went up to card through their hair. “Was there anything you didn’t like?”

“Hm, don’t think so. I liked, I liked the struggling too.”

“Okay, anything else you really liked?” Remus tucked a piece of hair behind their ear.

“Mmm, I think I liked you… you telling me when.”

“When to come?” Remus asked to clarify.

Sirius chuckled softly. “Mmm, I like that.”

“I feel like I have before, but nothing like that.” Remus tried to think back to other times.

“Don’t remember,” Sirius mumbled, pressing a few kisses to his neck.

“Yeah.” Remus’ hand went back to their hair. “I liked it too.”

“Not all the time, but sometimes… s’nice.”

“No, not all the time. I like when we do different things.” Remus put his arms around them.

“Me too.” Sirius snickered. “You say you’re a switch but you don’t let me boss you around.”

“That’s true." Remus chuckled. “Do you mind?”

“No, you’re funny though. You’re not a switch. We switch top and bottom but you’re—” Sirius stifled a yawn into his neck— “you’re a Dom.”

“Yeah, I am. Are you a switch?”

“Don’t think so.” Sirius nuzzled into his neck. “I like you taking charge too much.”

“Ah, so you’re ah, a sub then?” Remus wasn’t sure if he could label Sirius that, but that was what they were doing, right?

“Mm, a bratty one.” Sirius  _ sounded _ like they were grinning.

“Yeah, a very bratty one.” Remus snickered.

“I didn’t—” Sirius stifled another yawn— “expect to be.”

“You don’t mind? I didn’t expect to be a Dom.”

“Nuh-uh. We should’ve realised much sooner.” 

“Yeah, really.” Remus’ hand went back to their hair. “Do you want to get out of the tub? You’re sleepy.”

“Mm, m’comfy here.”

Remus nodded. “Okay, a little longer then.”


	20. Chapter 20

Some things never changed, Sirius mused as they scrolled through their phone to find music to put on in the car. They and Remus were on their way into Florence for a day, finally recovered and sobered up from the wedding. The sun was shining and Sirius was in a wonderful mood, still half-surprised this was actually their life.

“What do you want to do today? We barely did any touristy things last time.” Remus laughed, glancing over as he drove.

“We went to the Uffizi! Remember there was the whole David has a small dick fiasco.” Sirius grinned, laughing at the memory. “We can go to Palazzo Vecchio maybe, there’s some nice restaurants around there too.”

“That’s really all we did.” Remus snickered. “Yeah, we can go there. Then maybe walk across the Ponte Vecchio?”

“Yes! Ah, when I was here for the first time we ran into someone’s house party overflowing into one of the squares south of the Vecchio and ended up joining in. I love it south of the river.” Sirius put their hand on his knee, squeezing slightly.

“Sounds good, we’ll walk around then. Before we leave we’ll stock up on some sweets. We also need to go our gelato fix.”

“Can you believe we’ve been here for nearly a week and we haven’t had gelato yet? That’s some kind of crime.”

“No, it’s ridiculous. Who are we?” Remus scoffed as if in complete disbelief.

“Right? I don’t even know us anymore.”

“So, how’s sitting for this long?” Remus asked then made a face.

Sirius laughed. “It’s not so bad. The bath last night helped. It was still red this morning though, right?”

“Yeah, it was, there was a little tiny bit of bruising too.”

“Bruising? Ha, Christ Remus, you have a mean right hand.” Sirius couldn’t keep the grin from their face, remembering last night and how ridiculously hot it was. Sometimes Sirius thought back to how surprised they were when they and Remus first started experimenting in the bedroom; they weren’t surprised as often any more, but how much they enjoyed Remus spanking them so hard they were practically crying was certainly something.

“You told me you wanted to scream. I tried my best.” Remus was deadpan.

“Mmhm, you lived up to your word I think. I can’t quite remember if I actually screamed though.”

“No, you didn’t really scream but you were begging a lot to come.”

Sirius let out a long breath, remembering how turned on they were, but they couldn’t quite remember anything more than that, it was all a little foggy. “Yeah? It was really hot, across your lap like that.”

“We’ll do it again sometime.” Remus nodded. “But you need to give your arse a rest for now.”

“Please god,” Sirius snickered, running a hand through their hair. “Not for a while.”

“No, we’ll do other things for a bit.”

Sirius’ gaze flickered to him from looking out over the hills. “Other things. You have anything in mind?”

“I promised to tie you to the bed, didn’t I? Oh and there’s the piano. You still need to fuck me by the pool.”

“So much shagging, so little time,” Sirius said with a wistful sigh. “Think we’ll manage it all?”

Remus bit his lip. “I think so.”

Sirius put their hand back on his knee, squeezing. “We can do it, I believe in us.”

“Ha, well, as long as I stay near this end of the scale.” Remus shrugged.

“Yeah, and I don’t sudden hate this mortal flesh prison I’m in.” Sirius grinned, shrugging one shoulder. They tended to be quite lucky with dysphoria, usually comfortable with their body being fairly easy to push around that nebulous middle ground of the gender spectrum that they liked to inhabit most.

“Look at us, worried about our damn scales.” Remus shook his head. “It doesn’t matter though, either way because we can explore Tuscany and cuddle and we can always have sex at home.”

“Mhmm,” Sirius hummed, watching him with a soft smile. “Sex is great but it’s not important, right?”

“Right, exactly.” Remus sighed as they grew closer to the city. “That’s one of the many reasons why I married you.”

“Mm, one of the many reasons, I like that.” Sirius smiled, looking at Remus’ hand where his wedding ring sat. They were married.

They sat in comfortable quiet as they drove the rest of the way into the city. The first stop, they decided, would be the gelato shop, so they made a beeline for that and joined the queue. Florence was busier this time of year but it was warm and beautiful. “What do you fancy?” Sirius said, looking at the flavours.

“Oh, hmmm….” Remus stared at the flavors. “Caramel sea salt and chocolate I think.”

“Good choice,” Sirius murmured, reaching the counter and ordering in Italian. A few moments later, the woman behind the counter handed over a cone of mango gelato for them—they were a creature of habit—and the caramel sea salt and chocolate for Remus. “That looks like a heart attack, caro.”

“No, love, it looks like diabetes, I think.” Remus took the cone.

Sirius laughed, rubbing a hand over their face. “Neither is preferable, honestly.”

“No, probably not.” Remus hummed before licking the gelato.

“How is it?” Sirius asked, tearing into their own gelato as they strolled down the street. Remus made a sex noise in reply. “Ha! Those aren’t allowed in public!”

“Mmm?” Remus raised an eyebrow.

“Your sex noises. Definitely not fit for public consumption.” Sirius bumped his hip with theirs, grinning.

“So good though.” Remus made another lurid noise.

Sirius laughed, shoving at his shoulder. “You’re awful.”

“You love it.” Remus kissed their cheek.

“I’m afraid so.” Sirius grinned. “Palazzo Vecchio?”

“Yes, sounds good.” Remus smiled over at them. “Frank said he’d be sending along our pictures tonight.”

“Ah! Did he? Oh, I can’t wait to see them.” Sirius felt like the wedding had gone by so quickly somehow, and seeing the photos would mean being able to relive it all at a decent speed.

“We can look when we get back to the villa.” Remus finished his cone. “I’m so excited to see how they came out.”

“Me too. I can’t wait to see how gorgeous you looked.” Sirius grinned before their jaw dropped. “Did you drop that? Christ Remus, how quickly did you eat that?”

“Hmm, it was so good.” Remus grinned. “I can’t wait to see you looking as gorgeous as always. Especially in that top.”

“I’m glad you liked it. I saw it and fell in love with it straight away.”

“The open back. It reminded me of the top you wore when I bought you that necklace, the same day we made things official with us.” Remus let out a soft sigh. “I’m swooning.”

Sirius made a show of catching him by the elbow. “My Austen heroine.” They kissed his cheek, grinning. “I know, me too, reminded me of that top I mean.”

“Plus, it had the pearls for my pearl.” Remus leaned into them as they walked along.

“Mhmm.” Sirius put their arm around his waist. “It was perfect. The whole day was perfect.”

“I can’t believe it was just the other day, really.”

“Two whole days ago, in fact.” Sirius smiled indulgently.

“Two whole days of being your husband. I say it’s been going quite well.” He chuckled.

“True, true, only smacked the shit out of me once.” Sirius laughed, cutting themselves off as they drew a dirty look from someone passing by.

“Jesus Christ, Sirius.” Remus muttered. “You can’t say that! People think I’m hurting you.” He whispered to them.

“You are,” Sirius said quietly, stifling their laughter into Remus’ shoulder. “Just the good kind.”

“Yes, but people don’t know that!” Remus put a hand over his face. “Oh my god.”

Sirius bit their lip. “Okay, okay.” They leaned over and kissed the back of the hand over his face. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Remus dropped his hand. “It just sounds so bad.” He laughed.

“I don’t care. It’s just me and you that matters, right?” Sirius took his hand, smiling softly.

“I know.” Remus kissed their temple. “Just don’t want the police called on me.”

“That’s fair, I guess.” Sirius started up the steps to the Palazzo. “Here we are, time to go take the piss out of some old paintings, right?”

“Yes, my favorite thing.” Remus grinned at them.

“Let’s try and not get kicked out.” Sirius smiled, pulling the door open and letting Remus go in first.

“Yes, just don’t loudly talk about small dicks.”

“I’ll _try_, caro.”

“Just whisper it.” Remus snorted a laugh.

“Then people will definitely think we’re whispering lurid things.” Sirius nudged their shoulder into Remus’, already chuckling.

“Or they’ll think we’re being respectful and discussing the painting quietly.”

Sirius rolled their eyes. “Don’t ruin my fun, caro.”

“Just keeping you in line.” Remus sighed as they walked through a small crowd.

“You’re not bad at that, I suppose.”

“I’m rather good at it, I think.” Remus put his arm around their waist. “Okay, what way first?”

Sirius grinned, they couldn’t really argue that. They leaned into Remus, glancing around. “Mm, this way,” they murmured, starting down a hallway.

“Lead the way, my pearl.” Remus walked with them.

They strolled around the museum at the Palazzo, pausing to narrate what certain figures in paintings might be saying, or how they might have gotten into their certain predicament. Sirius started laughing so much they got a dirty look from a member of the museum staff. Stifling giggles, they decided to go and climb the tower of the Palazzo. It took a while, pausing on every little landing to take in the view, but eventually they reached the roof. It was a clear day, so Sirius could see for miles as they looked out over the hills towards Arezzo and Fiesole.

“Wow…”

“It’s beautiful.” Remus wrapped an arm around them. “We should take a picture, show everyone we’re not just lounging around the villa all week.”

“Ha, everyone will want proof, that’s for sure.” Sirius dug in their pocket for their phone, turning around so their back was against the fence, the view in the background. Remus wrapped his arms around their middle and rested his chin on their shoulder. Sirius grinned, tilting their head towards his a little as they took a photo, or three. For the last one they turned and kissed the corner of Remus’ mouth, smiling.

“Lovely.” Remus hummed then kissed them on the lips.

Sirius kissed back, unable to resist snapping one last photo before they turned and kissed him properly.

“I love you, Sirius Lupin-Black.” Remus pulled back with a big smile.

Sirius grinned back. “I love you too, Remus Lupin-Black.”


	21. Chapter 21

Remus and Sirius walked back over the Ponte Vecchio, stopping to look into the old shop windows every so often. They had just been walking around, stopping to eat and relax every so often since leaving the Palazzo Vecchio earlier. It was such a nice day out, and there were people everywhere because of the time of year and the weather. That didn’t bother him one bit, though because he and Sirius were in their own little world. They loved people watching and made up stories of others just like they did in the museum with the paintings.

Now the sun was going down, and Remus decided that they should get home. There was plenty of leftovers for them to have for dinner, but they wanted to stop in a shop for some pastries. Well, Remus wanted to stop somewhere and Sirius was more than happy to indulge his sweet tooth.

“These places are so interesting.” Remus looked into the window of one of the shops. “I’d be scared of it falling into the Arno.”

Sirius grinned. “They’ve been here for years, I think they’ll manage until we get pastries.”

“Exactly, they’ve been here for years just hanging off a bridge.” Remus shook his head.

“_Hanging_.” Sirius bumped their elbow into his ribs. “The architects of Florence are rolling in their graves right now caro.”

“You’re telling me that hundreds of year old buildings hanging over the Arno isn’t concerning to you.” Remus pulled them along.

“Nope, not in the slightest.” Sirius pressed a kiss to the back of his hand. “But then again, I don’t ask my partner if they’ve the passports four times on the way to the airport.”

“My anxieties have anxiety.” Remus snickered.

Sirius laughed. “Look, here’s the shop, it doesn’t look too dilapidated at all.”

Remus rolled his eyes. “You’re so funny.”

“How about I tie a rope to that fence over there and if the building does crumble, you can climb back out, hm?” Sirius grinned broadly.

Remus glared at them. “You are the biggest brat.”

Sirius laughed. “You love it.”

“Sadly.” Remus shrugged.

They went into the shop and Remus did not feel like he was going to fall into the river. After stocking up on pastries and some candy, Remus and Sirius made their way back to where Remus had parked. They took their time, enjoying the late afternoon sun and chatting about nothing much really. Remus wondered if it were possible for him to ever be sick of Florence. Probably not.

When they got back to the villa, the sun was starting to go down. Sirius grabbed the sweets from the car and Remus led the way into the larger part of the villa. All the leftovers were in that fridge, and they hadn’t bothered to bring it over to their part. “What kind of pasta tonight?” Remus asked, looking over at Sirius.

Sirius was at the breakfast bar, pouring wine. “Mm, the farfalle was good wasn’t it? Any of that left?”

“Yes, we have that.” Remus pulled the bowl out. “Do I put it in different bowls or do we just eating out of this?”

“Nah, let’s just eat it out of there, unless I’ll need to fight you for it.” Sirius grinned.

“No, we know I’d win the fight anyhow.” Remus went to reheat it.

Sirius made a sort of offended gasping noise. “Not where pasta is concerned, Remus.”

“Oh yeah?” Remus turned around and raised an eyebrow. “How are you going to beat me at that?”

Sirius leaned over to grab a fork. “With deadly weapons and a real love for farfalle, obviously.”

He snorted a laugh, moving over to Sirius. “You’d kill your husband for farfalle?”

“No no, caro, not kill.” Sirius waved the fork at him. “Just maul, for farfalle.”

“You’re so mean.” Remus pulled them close and pressed a kiss to their neck.

Sirius jabbed the fork into his arm. “Don’t try and bring me over to your side with neck kisses, Remus, not against farfalle.”

“I’m not against farfalle, my pearl.” He pressed another kiss.

“Good.” Sirius hummed, tipping their chin up a little. “I’m afraid we’d have to get divorced if that were the case.”

“If I can love you even if you eat pineapple on your pizza, you can love me no matter my pasta feelings.”

“Mm, I suppose.” Sirius smiled, running their free hand over his back.

“Yeah?” Remus nipped at their neck.

“I think I can forgive most things when you kiss my neck like—like this.” Sirius shuddered a little, their fingers tangling in his hair.

“Okay.” Remus hummed, continuing on with kissing them. “Good to know.”

Sirius huffed a laugh. “We have pasta to eat, caro.”

“Want me to stop?” Remus pulled them closer. Sirius just shook their head. He chuckled as he kissed up their neck, stopping to suck on a sensitive spot he knew Sirius loved. In response, they let out a soft gasp, tightening their fingers in his hair. Remus backed them against the countertop. Just as he was about to get his hands under Sirius’ tank top, the timer went off. “Oh, bugger.”

Sirius hummed, not moving their hand from his hair. “Mm, please.”

“Hilarious.” Remus gave a soft tap to their bottom. “Come on, let’s eat then I’ll play some piano.”

Sirius perked up, almost comically so. “Ooh. Okay.” They grinned, picking up the fork from where they’d set it against the counter. “You are very much on the ‘all the sex now please’ end of the scale at the moment, aren’t you?”

“How can you tell?” Remus laughed. He wasn’t sure what moved the scale, sometimes it was the connection he felt with Sirius—like now—and sometimes it just seemed to come out of nowhere.

“Just my Mary-level intuition, is all.” Sirius tapped their temple, grinning. “Come on,” they said, sliding onto a stool at the breakfast bar. “Farfalle, then piano.”

“Oh yeah?” He went for the bowl, setting it on the breakfast bar. “Nothing else is giving it away.” Remus took a seat next to them.

“Nothing at all.” Sirius dug into the pasta. “Not at all anything to do with how you can’t put me down right now.”

“Right, right.” Remus stabbed at the pasta in the bowl with his fork. “Is that okay with you?”

Sirius paused, swallowing their mouthful of pasta. “Is it okay with me that you can’t put me down?”

“Yeah.” Remus held the fork up to his mouth.

“Yeah.” Sirius looked at him like he had grown three heads. “Of course I’m fine with it Remus. I love it. If I wasn’t, I’d say.”

“Okay, just checking. Usually I’m not… it doesn’t last like this but I’m feeling some sort of way about everything right now.” Remus shrugged.

Sirius grinned. “Let’s make the most of it.”

“All right, sounds good.” Remus took another forkful of pasta. Nothing with Sirius and their sex life should be unexpected. He should really just learn not to question things and go with it.

“Mm, and if it changes, just tell me?” Sirius smiled over at him, rubbing the ball of their foot against Remus’ leg. “You know I’m happy wherever you are on the scale, caro.”

“I know. It’s just, you know my worrying. It never ends.” He scoffed because he really wished it would.

“That’s okay too.” Sirius set their elbow on the breakfast bar, turning their body towards him. They paused, biting their lip before they spoke again.“Is it worth mentioning more to Poppy? You know, for medication or whatever.”

Remus shrugged. “I don’t know, maybe. I’ll talk to her about it.” He did feel better when he was medication before. He couldn’t hurt.

Sirius leaned over and kissed the corner of his mouth. “Something to think about post-honeymoon, anyway.”

“Yes, that’s for future Remus.” Remus grinned at Sirius.

“Ha, and what are present Remus’ plans?”

“Finish dinner, drink more wine, and play piano.”

A wide smile spread across Sirius’ face. “Sounds perfect.”

“I’ll play you our first dance song.” Remus went for more pasta.

Sirius made a sort of dreamy-sounding sigh. “Mm, yeah. I haven’t heard you play that yet.”

“I know, it’ll be a first. Then after you ravish me we can go look at our photos.”

“I ravish you?” Sirius said incredulously, leaning forward to scrape some pasta sauce from the dish with their fork.

“I mean, I don’t really care who’s doing the ravishing but you’re going to be all over me for playing the piano.” Remus snickered.

Sirius thought for a moment. “That’s true.”

“I really want to be inside you though.” Remus dropped his fork and grabbed his glass.

Sirius spluttered over their own glass of wine, setting it down heavily. “Yeah,” they coughed. “I’m sure we can do that.”

Remus laughed. “You all right over there?”

“Mhmm.” Sirius nodded, clearing their throat again. “You know if I’d told you a year ago you’d just casually drop things like that in conversation, I think you’d laugh me off.”

“I would probably have run off. I’ve never been so comfortable with anyone.” Remus leaned over and kissed them soundly. “Plus, I love dropping those things into conversation to throw you off.”

“Now you know it throws me off so much, I think you do it all the time.” Sirius pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

“Of course.” Remus grabbed his glass and hopped off the stool. “We’ll bring the sweets with us when we go back to our room. Let’s go see this piano, eh?”

Sirius grabbed their glass and the wine bottle. “Please, lead the way.”

Remus couldn’t stop the laugh as he walked towards the sitting room of the villa. He loved how Sirius was interested in him playing. Granted, it was the finger thing, really, but Remus always loved to play and Sirius appreciated it.

“Here we are. It’s not a baby grand, so no crawling across the top.” Remus set his glass down on top then took a seat on the bench. It was an old upright, which looked to be restored and had some lovely hand painted flowers on it.

Sirius puffed their cheeks out. “That’s a shame, I do want to crawl across the top of a piano one day. Lay myself out on it whilst you play, you know?” They leaned their hip against the side of it, smiling at him.

Remus set his fingers on the keys and just played a few scales. “It’s a nice sound.”

Sirius grinned, watching him carefully as they sipped their wine. “It sounds good.”

“Yeah?” Remus chuckled then started to play their song.

Sirius hummed, skirting around to behind Remus, putting their hand on his shoulder and rubbing their thumb over his collarbone. “You’re so good at this.”

Doing his best to ignore the touch, Remus continued to play, closing his eyes as he remembered the song.

Sirius’ fingertips trailed over the back of his neck, then down over his throat and chest.

“Are you trying to distract me?” Remus asked as his fingers danced across the keys.

Sirius snickered, setting their chin on his shoulder. “No, absolutely not.”

Remus found that highly doubtful.


	22. Chapter 22

Sirius let out a long breath, drinking in the sight of Remus playing the piano. He was playing their song too, their first dance. “I’m offended. Why would I try and distract you from this, caro.”

God, Sirius loved watching Remus play the piano. It was like climbing, seeing him being so fantastic at something, the way he relaxed as he did it, just doing instead of thinking. They leaned onto the stool a little, their knee just behind Remus so they could kiss the soft spot beneath his ear.

“Mmm, because you keep touching and kissing me while I’m playing for you.” Remus hadn’t even missed a key.

Sirius chuckled, watching Remus’ hands carefully. They would never tire of the way his fingers danced over the keys, stretching and pressing. “Do you want me to stop, caro?” Sirius murmured, kissing beneath his ear again, their hand trailing over his clavicle.

“No, keep going.” He sighed.

“Mm, my Austen heroine.” Sirius grinned, scraping their teeth over Remus’ earlobe, curling their tongue over the shell of his ear.

“My pearl,” Remus muttered as he played.

“Mmm, I love you.” Sirius kissed down the side of his neck, their fingers trailing further down his chest. “I love you playing the piano. I could watch for hours.”

“I love playing it and you touching me like this. I could do this for hours.” Remus tilted his head a bit.

Sirius tried to resist for a moment, but they couldn’t wait any longer, their fingers going to the buttons of Remus’ shirt and they kissed and licked over his neck. “Good. You’re so sexy like this.”

“Yeah?” Remus let out a soft noise.

Sirius hummed, grazing their teeth lightly over the nape of his neck as they undid his shirt buttons, trailing their fingers over the exposed skin as they went. “Yeah, so sexy. I can’t keep my hands off you.”

“Thank god you can’t do this when I’m climbing.” Remus paused his playing for a second then started on a new song.

“Mhmm. That would be disastrous, I think,” Sirius said, chuckling. “But I can do it like this.” They got to the last button then pulled the shirt just down his shoulders enough to expose them, hopefully without impeding him playing too much. “God, you’re gorgeous.”

Remus leaned into Sirius a little as he played on.

Sirius began pressing kisses over the top of Remus’ shoulder, sliding their palms across his chest and stomach. “You’re so good at this,” they murmured, nipping at his skin.

“When we get rich, we’ll get a piano.” Remus was breathing heavily.

“Yeah?” Sirius trailed their fingers down to the waistband of Remus’ shorts. “A baby grand, if we’re rich. So I can lie on the top whilst you play and be your muse.”

“I’d like that.” Remus’ fingers stuttered on the keys. “Sirius, if you keep going, I’m going to have to stop playing.”

“Mmm, okay, okay.” Sirius continued kissing across his shoulder but slid their palm back up over his stomach. “I like your playing too much, caro. I’ll just have to think about your fingers instead.”

“That’s too bad because I really want you.” Remus still didn’t stop playing.

Sirius chuckled, sinking their teeth into the angle of his neck and shoulder. “Do you want to play more?” They slid one hand down his thigh, avoiding the tantalising bulge in his shorts.

“I’d rather be inside you. You’re the one who wants me to keep playing. It’s up to you.” Remus sighed.

Sirius shivered, pressing against his back as they trailed their fingers back up his thigh, straying inwards. “I like watching you play, caro. Your hands are so gorgeous.”

“Don’t you want my fingers in you?” Remus paused, turning to look at them.

“Mmm, that’s a good question.” Sirius hummed, ghosting their fingers over his cock, smiling.

“I want my fingers in you and my cock in you. I want to fuck you right here.” Remus smirked.

“Right on the piano?” Sirius feigned innocence, their eyes going wide, circling their fingers.

“Ah, fuck, right on the bench here. You can ride me.” Remus put his hand on their hip.

Sirius shuddered. “Mhmm, I’d like that.” They leaned in, kissing the corner of his mouth, still circling their fingers.

“Only one problem.” Remus licked his lips before turning to kiss Sirius.

Sirius deepened the kiss, unable to help it, so turned on, before they pulled back just enough to murmur against his lips. “Mm, is it not being naked?”

“Well, yes, but we also don’t have lube.” Remus’ hand went up the back of Sirius’ tank top.

“Shit…” Sirius groaned, dropping their chin back. “It’s all the way back in the bedroom.”

“Mmmhmm.” Remus’ hand skimmed down to their arse. “Sure is, princess.”

Sirius shivered at the tone of his voice. “I’ll go and get it, in a minute.”

“In a minute? You should get it now. Don’t get carried away.” Remus’ hand ran down their thigh.

“That means moving away from you, though.” Sirius began circling their fingers over him again.

“Do you think it’s smarter to do that now before we’re both naked and worked up or when you’re begging me to be inside you?”

“Will I beg?” Sirius grinned, shivering again.

“You always beg. Go get the lube, princess, or you won’t be happy when I tickle you in a minute.” Remus’ eyebrow went up.

Sirius’ jaw dropped. “I haven’t done anything bad!” They straightened up, stepping back from the piano bench. “You wouldn’t.”

“You’re not listening. Go get the lube, princess.”

Sirius frowned at him before they took off almost running out of the room and towards their bedroom. They ran up the stairs and grabbed the lube from the nightstand before being struck by an idea. Sirius stripped off, pulling their hair out of the bun it was in, before padding back downstairs. Luckily, Sirius was pretty comfortable being naked as they crossed back over the courtyard with bare feet. They ducked through the kitchen, grabbed another bottle of wine on the way, before going through to the sitting room.

Remus was at the piano, still playing around, his fingers dancing over the keys. Sirius crept closer, moving lightly and quietly. They put their hands on his shoulders—his shirt was still half open and hanging off of one shoulder—and pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck. “Hi caro.”

“My pearl, that was fast.” Remus chuckled as he stopped playing he turned a bit to put an arm around Sirius’ waist. “Oh, you already got undressed.” He chuckled, pulling Sirius to his lap.

Sirius sank against him, laughing. “You don’t mind, do you? I know you like taking my clothes off, caro.”

“It’s perfectly fine, love.” Remus wrapped a hand around their cock.

“Ah… good—to know.” Sirius dropped their head back a little, trailing their hands over Remus’ shoulders, tugging his shirt down now he wasn’t playing.

“Where’s the lube?” Remus asked as he thumbed over Sirius’ head.

Sirius groaned softly, gesturing to the coffee table behind them where they had set down the lube and the wine bottle. “More wine too, ah…”

“Why don’t you grab it so I can get you ready?” Remus rubbed their back with his other hand.

“Think I can lean back and reach it without getting off your lap?” Sirius bit their lip, smirking. “Because I don’t want that.”

Remus rolled his eyes, before shrugging out of his shirt. “You think you could reach it?”

Sirius smiled and raised an eyebrow before they leaned back to stretch and grab the lube from the coffee table, pleased with their own core strength.

“Showing off your bendiness, I see.” Remus’ hand ran up their stomach.

“Mm are you complaining?” Sirius hummed, sitting back up and wriggling a little in Remus’ lap to get comfy.

“Never.” He laughed, kissing Sirius once they were settled.

Sirius grinned, kissing back as they pressed the lube into Remus’ hand. He didn’t break the kiss as he took the lube and opened it. Nipping at Sirius’ bottom lip he squeezed the lube into his fingers then dropped the lube to the side. As he slid his tongue into Sirius’ mouth, Remus pressed a slick finger against their entrance. Sirius moaned sharply, pulling back a little from the kiss. “I wish—” Sirius kissed him hard for a moment— “I could see you, your fingers in me, sometimes.”

“Yeah?” Remus hummed as he pulled back, looking up at Sirius as he teased his finger against them. “We can try that with the mirror at home.”

“Ah, yeah, yeah…” Sirius groaned softly, running their hands through Remus’ hair.

“I love how it looks.” He pressed his finger in up to the first knuckle. “I like the look on your face more with me in you, though.”

Sirius ground their hips down against his touch, smiling. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Your mouth opens slightly and you get this look in your eyes…” Remus crooked his finger.

“Ahhh,” Sirius groaned, biting their lip. “Fuck, Remus…”

“And you bite your lip a bit differently.” Remus moved his finger nearly out before sliding it all the way back inside them.

“Yeah?” Sirius laughed softly, rolling their hips in time with the press of his finger, shuddering at the sensation. “You drive me crazy.”

“The good kind of crazy I assume.” Remus pressed his middle finger into them.

“Oh fuck, yeah, yeah Remus, the good kind. God, fuck I love your fingers.” Sirius dropped their head back, fingers tightening on Remus’ shoulders.

“You’re so fucking hot, Sirius, god. I’d want you to get off on my fingers again like this but I’d rather fuck you.” Remus moved his fingers inside them.

“Yeah, I want you inside me.” With another moan, Sirius ran their hands through Remus’ hair, tangling and pulling a little.

“Too bad you can’t have both.” Remus added the third finger.

Sirius let out what they could only call a whimper, shifting their knees a little further apart. “Yeah? We could try.”

“Really?” Remus moved his fingers a bit quicker.

“Not now, I want—I just want you in me, but another—ah fuck, Remus—another time.”

“Anything you want, princess.” He held on to Sirius hip with his free hand. “I’ll do whatever.”

“I want you in me,” Sirius said quickly, biting their lip. “Hurry up.”

“Are you ready?” Remus asked calmly in a low voice.

“Yeah, yeah of course I am.”

Remus pulled his fingers out carefully. “I need to get out of my shorts.”

Sirius huffed in annoyance, kneeling up so they could undo Remus’ shorts, shoving them down his thighs enough that they could wrap their fingers around his cock.

“Ah god, fuck, I want to be in you.” Remus’ hand on their hip tightened. “Come on, Sirius.”

“Always so impatient,” Sirius teased, grinning ear to ear as they took Remus in hand and guided his cock into them, sinking down slowly.

“Oh fuck, you feel so good.” Remus’ other hand went to their other hip. “Whatever you want, princess.”

Sirius bit their lip around a moan, kneeling up so they could sink right down into his lap then back up again so Remus’ cock almost slid out of them, then back down again. Remus wrapped a hand around their cock, pressing a kiss to their shoulder.

“Fuck, you’re so good.”

“Ah, god, yeah.” Sirius dropped their head back, eyes fluttering shut as they rode Remus hard, nearly pulling off with each thrust.

The hand around their cock matched the speed of Sirius’ hips. Remus moaned, leaning up to nip at Sirius’ neck. Sirius’ fingers climbed further into Remus’ hair, holding him close. God, they loved his kisses, especially on their neck, there was something about them that just set Sirius on fire. “You feel—ah—so good.”

“You’re so amazing, princess, oh god.” Remus groaned. “I want to come inside you. I’m so close.”

“Yeah, do it, fuck—ah, come in me.”

“Are you close?” Remus panted, his hand working faster and grip tightening.

“Yeah, fuck. Just come, Daddy, I want you to come,” Sirius mumbled, rolling their hips against Remus’.

Remus moaned, teeth sinking into the skin on their neck as his body tensed and trembled under them. Sirius shivered at the sensation, Remus’ hips snapping upwards the final straw of their own orgasm, that seemed to come out of nowhere and leave them breathless. “Oh fu—fuck.”

“Fuck, you’re so amazing. Oh god.” Remus stroked them through their climax.

Sirius felt like their body was a little out of control, hips canting to meet Remus’, riding him even as their thighs were shaking a little. “Fuck…”

“Oh god that was so…” Remus trailed off, his hand stopping and hips stilling.

“Yeah,” Sirius breathed, sinking down into him.

“I love you.”

“I love you too caro, so much.”


	23. Chapter 23

Once Remus was able to get Sirius off of his lap, they cleaned up, grabbed the wine and pastries, and went off to their bedroom. He was so happy to play the piano but the whole thing proved if they owned one Sirius wouldn’t be able to keep their hands off of him. They got so interested in his fingers, by one point Remus couldn’t even play. Not that he was going to complain about it.

“I think I’m going to put on some sweatpants.” Remus went over to the wardrobe. “Do you want any clothes?” Remus looked over at Sirius’ naked form on the bed. Not that he wanted them to cover up.

“Mmm, no. It’s August, I’m warm. Especially after that.” Sirius wriggled a little, sprawling on their side. “I’d like you naked too though, gorgeous thing.”

“Okay, okay.” Remus laughed, dropping his sweatpants then going over to the window to open it. It was rather warm.

Sirius laughed. “You took some convincing,” they murmured, holding a hand out to him. “Come on, get your gorgeous arse back in bed.”

“Hang on, let me get my laptop so we can look at pictures.” Remus held up his hand then went over to the table the laptop had been charging on.

“Ah! Yes! Did Frank send them over?” Sirius sat up, tucking their legs beneath the sheets.

“He said he did, let’s see.” Remus went to sit down after grabbing his laptop.

Sirius held the wine bottle out to him after taking a swig of their own. “I bet they’re all beautiful.”

Remus grabbed the wine after opening his laptop. “I’m sure, he’s so good.” He took a drink as the laptop booted up. Sirius leaned into him and pressed a kiss to his shoulder, watching the screen. “I think we should lounge by the pool tomorrow, what about you?”

“Mm, that sounds amazing. Just, do nothing and eat leftovers and swim when we get too warm in the sun.” Sirius sighed wistfully.

“Yes, I think we’ll do that. Then maybe we’ll go climbing the next day?” Remus grinned over at them before opening his email. He was getting the itch to climb.

“You’ve lasted a while without climbing, I’m surprised you’ve not tried to scale the side of the house yet caro.” Sirius kissed his shoulder. “Yeah, we can go climbing.”

“I’m surprised you’re not flinging yourself around the posts of the bed.” Remus snickered and opened Frank’s message to download the file. “Though you do just dance randomly, so I’m sure that helps.”

Sirius laughed. “Ha. I can do my passion without the need for a mountain. If I weren’t a puddle, I would do a spin on the bedpost for you.”

“Another time. I’m surprised your puddley self made it all the way up here.” Remus kissed them then handed them the wine.

Sirius kissed back for a moment, taking the wine, before they jabbed their finger into his ribs. “Oi, you were puddley too, cheeky.”

“Yes, but you tend to puddle a bit longer than me,” Remus teased as he turned to the computer and opened the file.

“Pfft. Only because you were the one fucking me. If it were me inside you, you’d be the puddle.” Sirius grinned, still jabbing his ribs.

“I’m not ticklish like you, love.” Remus ignored the jabs as he clicked on the first picture.

“Ughh, hate you.” Sirius huffed, slumping against his side. “Ooh, that’s gorgeous…”

“You don’t hate me.” Remus looked to see the photo of the archway they were married under with the valley behind it.

“I suppose not, seeing as you’re my husband and all.” Sirius trailed a hand over his stomach as they leaned forward and clicked forward onto the next picture of their guests all gathered.

“Yes.” Remus smiled. “Everyone was so happy.”

“They look beautiful, all of them.” Sirius clicked forward again. Frank had caught Remus and his mam hugging before they walked down the aisle.

“Oh, I love that.” Remus looked his mam, she was grinning so widely. “Can hardly tell she just made me cry.”

“Did she? What did she say?”

“We were just talking about me dad.” Remus clicked to the next picture, not interested in feeling emotional at the moment. The next photo was Sirius and James in the kitchen of their little villa, grinning at each other. James was putting the flower in Sirius’ hair. “You are so beautiful. Also, this picture is great. I already want print of everyone to hang up and we’re just getting started.” Remus laughed.

Sirius grinned. “We’ll need one of everything, and just fill the flat with photos and prints.”

“That’s fine with me.” The next picture was of Remus walking down the aisle and he was sure it was the moment he saw Sirius because he looked completely awestruck.

“Oh… look at your face, caro.” Sirius sighed softly, chuckling. “You look gorgeous.”

“I was looking at you.” Remus kissed their temple as he clicked to the next photo. Frank had apparently turned around and caught Sirius a moment later, leaning into James, smiling and laughing. They must’ve just seen Remus too, because they had such a warm expression on their face. “I love this.”

“Ha, I don’t look bad, do I?”

“You look fucking amazing.” Remus scoffed.

Sirius hummed, before they sat bolt-upright. “Remus! You took your suit off! We were too busy getting in the shower and you took your suit off and we bought that matching rope!”

“Jesus, Sirius, what are you on about? We’re looking at our photos?” Remus looked over at them like they were speaking another language.

“I was thinking about how gorgeous you looked and then I remembered that we were gonna have sex with you wearing your suit on the wedding night and we didn’t!” Sirius looked over at him before bursting out laughing. “What? I just remembered!”

“Oh my god, we can do it another time. I had lost my vest and jacket that night anyhow. I got it back now. Before we leave, love.” He patted their cheek before clicking to the next picture of them holding hands and grinning at one another.

“Oh…” Sirius sighed softly, tilting their head onto his shoulder. “Look at us.”

“Mmm, that’s love, I’d say.” Remus kissed the top of their head.

“Right? Look at our expressions. I… this is just gonna get more and more sappy isn’t it?” Sirius clicked forward to the next photo. The next picture was of Remus reading his vows and Sirius looking on with tears in their eyes. “Ha, oh my god I was crying so much at your vows.”

“Not as much as you were when you read the letter.” Remus laughed as he clicked through the next few photos, all of Sirius crying in various stages and Remus doing his vows.

“Your letter was a surprise, I wasn’t prepared. Vows I could steel myself for at least,” Sirius muttered, nudging him. “God why are there so many?”

“I love them all.” Remus kissed them quickly as he finally got to one of him looking misty eyed and Sirius talking.

“Oh here we go.” Sirius clicked forward. “Some of you crying now.”

“Not as much as you, sorry love.” Remus laughed as he put his arm around their waist.

“Ugh, so rude. Where’d you bury all those emotions, hm?” Sirius nudged him again, snuggling closer.

Remus scoffed, he honestly wished he didn’t sometimes because that got him nowhere at some points. “I’m not sure, somewhere deep inside.” Remus clicked on the next photo of them beaming at one another. There were a couple of more like that then eventually he got to their first kiss. Remus grinned because he loved how Sirius was smiling into the kiss as he dipped them. “Oh, I love this one, this is going to be my new lockscreen.”

“Ah, look at us. I always love when you dip me, somehow, even though you’re not a dancer.” Sirius grinned. “Can we get this as a print? Put it in the flat somewhere?”

“Oi! I can dip you even without being a dancer, and yes we’re going to put this up somewhere in the flat. I love it.” Remus kissed their cheek, squeezing their middle.

“You’re good at it. I’m not in a rush to get you back on a pole though, caro.”

“I would be insulted but I’m happy.” Remus snickered as he clicked the next photo, which was more of them snogging. The photo after was Marlene throwing her hands up and them beaming. “Ah, this must have been when she announced us.”

“Yes!” Sirius chuckled, kissing his cheek. “The Lupin-Black’s.”

“Sounds so nice together.” Remus hummed, clicking through the next few of them walking down the aisle. Then he got to the posed pictures of them in front of the valley. “We’re so good looking.” He laughed. “Well, you are and Frank takes nice pictures.”

“Er! You’re gorgeous, mister. Please. Do you think I’d married someone who didn’t look stunning next to me?” Sirius stuck their tongue out, laughing.

“Your best garbage, yes.” Remus clicked through until he got to the pictures with Snuffles. “Ah, a family portrait.”

“Look at us!” Sirius sat up straight, grinning. “Aw, I miss him. I bet he’s having the time of his fluffy life with Trevor though.”

“Oh, for sure, I can’t want to snuggle him when we’re home though. Not that I don’t love to snuggle you.” He kissed their shoulder.

“Snuff-snuggles are different. I understand.” Sirius smiled, sinking back into him a little. “All of these photos are so beautiful.”

They got through all of them, after pausing a few more times of the ones during their dinner and the party after. Their friends and family giving speeches. Remus and Sirius during their first dance. The picture of Regulus, James, and Remus hugging. Remus’ favorite was the last one of the night. Frank must have snapped it right before going in because it was only Remus and Sirius in the middle of the dance floor, looking into each other’s eyes as the rain was falling. “Ah, it’s like a picture on the front of a romance novel.”

“Wow… oh look at how we’re looking at each other… It’s so weird to see how much I love you just put out there in a photograph, you know?” Sirius shook their head a little, smiling.

Remus nodded, he understood that so much. He knew how Sirius looked at him, but he never knew what he looked like when he was looking at Sirius thinking they were alone. “Yeah, I know. It’s… yeah, I get to look at you looking at me like that every day.”

Sirius laughed. “I get you looking at me, too. I love it when I’m not looking and then I catch you staring at me, you have such a wonderful look on your face.”

“We’re so sappy, how do people stand us?” Remus chuckled, kissing them softly.

“So long as we’re not Marly and Dorky,” Sirius mumbled into the kiss.

“Hmm, I know.” Remus snickered. “Though, we skirted that edge before they all left.”

“Can we take a moment to say how unsurprised I am that they’re kinky little shits?”

“God, they’re so obvious. I mean, they’ve never said anything but if anyone in our group was kinky, it’s them.” Remus shut his laptop and laid back against the pillows, pulling Sirius with him.

“Mhmm, because no one would pin it on us.” Sirius threw an arm across Remus’ stomach. “You know we were in the kitchen and we swapped one kink so I would get her to leave me alone. Theirs is roleplay, which doesn’t surprise me.”

“Marly loves a costume.” Remus played with Sirius’ hair. “What’d you tell her? Please, say it’s not the Daddy thing.”

Sirius looked up at him, their eyes wide as they bit their lip. “Oh.”

Remus shot back up to sit, looking down at Sirius. “You’re kidding! Sirius, that’s so… you said… oh, if there was a time to tickle, it’s now.” He followed through, his cheeks burning.

“No! Ahh, ah! I was joking! I didn’t—I didn’t say the Daddy thing!” Sirius yelped, twisting away from him and scrambling to the other end of the bed. “I said rope!”

Remus stopped tickling and furrowed his brow. “Promise? If I called her right now she wouldn’t call me Daddy or something?”

Sirius pulled a disgusted face. “No no, I swear. Only I get to call you that. I don’t want anyone else to.”

“Okay.” Remus sighed, flopping back again. “You’re such a fucking brat.”

Grinning, Sirius crawled back over him, planting kisses up his torso as they did. “You love it. I don’t appreciate the jumping right to tickling, though. It’s like you don’t  _ trust _ me, caro.”

“I trust you, but you’re such a brat.” Remus watched them.

“You like me teasing you and pushing back, you say so all the time.” Sirius scraped their teeth over his collarbone, smiling. “I told Marlene we like very very pretty rope bondage, because you’re so good at that.”

“Mmm, okay.” Remus’ hand went back to their hair. “I do love you teasing, but that’s not something nice to tease over.”

Sirius made a soft noise. “I’m sorry Daddy, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s okay princess.” Remus curled a piece of hair around his finger, his stomach doing a flip like it did when Sirius called him that.

Sirius pulled back, smiling softly at him. “You really like that, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I feel like it should be weird.” Remus made a face. “Right?”

“Mm, not really.” Sirius shrugged. “If  _ that’s _ the weird thing between us then the world is all upside down. If it makes you feel good, then it’s fine.”

Remus nodded, fingers combing through their hair. “You’re so sweet and smart, princess.”

Sirius grinned, wiggling a little. “Whatever makes you happy. I like you looking after me. Fuck knows I barely know how to adult some days.”

“You do just fine.” Remus shook his head. “You’re brilliant.”

“Mm, besides, you need my brattiness to shake you up sometimes.”

“You know I like a challenge.” Remus kissed their forehead. “I love when you’re sweet and listen, though too.”

“I like that too. You deserve sweet, you know.” Sirius folded their arms on his chest, smiling.

“I do?” Remus ran his other hand down their back. “You deserve someone to take care of you.”

“Of course you do. After all the bullshit in your past you deserve someone being sweet to you… and fantastic sex, obviously.”

“You certainly do both.” Remus grinned.

“Duh.” Sirius rolled their eyes, leaning in to kiss him softly.

“Wouldn’t have married you otherwise.” He joked.

Sirius snorted, smacking him on the chest. “Rude.”

“You like when I’m sassy.”

“Mm, I love when you’re sassy. That’s why we’re so perfect together. Although, I hate that you’re not ticklish.”

“I know, it’s so sad.” Remus hummed as he continued to play with their hair.

“I’ll find something you hate, eventually,” Sirius said sagely, tilting their head into Remus’ touch.

“Sure, love.” Remus nodded, his fingers trailing down to their neck.


	24. Chapter 24

Sirius didn’t think they could be  _ too warm _ , but it turns out midday in the Tuscan sun was pretty warm, and they could barely drag themselves off their sunlounger and pour themselves into the pool. Remus was napping with his arm thrown over his eyes, all sprawled in the sun and looking gorgeous. They should probably wake him up soon, before he burned. 

Remus rolled on to his side with a sigh, eyes still closed.

“Caro…” Sirius called softly, folding their arms on the side of the pool.

“Mmm?” He replied but didn’t open his eyes. It was hard to tell if he was actually awake or not.

“Roll over, darling. You’ll burn otherwise.” Sirius smiled. He was probably still asleep. He had a knack for holding conversations in his sleep.

“Hmmm.” Remus didn’t move.

Sirius pulled themselves out of the pool and padded over to Remus, sitting on the edge of his sunlounger. They put their hand on his stomach, he was really warm too, but they didn’t want to wake him. 

Remus huffed and rolled on to his stomach. “What?”

“Ohh grumpy. There you go, you’re gonna burn otherwise.” Sirius pressed a kiss to his shoulder blade.

“Okay.” Remus’ voice was still thick with sleep.

Sirius stifled a laugh, leaning over to snag the suncream and put some on his back. He was so funny when he was sleepy. Remus yawned but didn’t move. Sirius rubbed the suncream into his shoulders then pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck. They could let him sleep a little longer.

“‘s good.” He shifted a little.

“Mmhm, I’m glad darling.” Sirius smiled, kissing the back of his neck again. “I”m getting back in the pool, okay?” They stood up, stretching so their back clicked.

“Mmm, I guess.” Remus moved his arms under his head.

Sirius smiled, going back to the pool and swimming a little longer whilst Remus slept. Surprisingly, or maybe not, Remus was still asleep when Sirius had done a good few lengths and climbed out of the pool. They even went in to get more wine, and Remus was  _ still _ sleeping. Sirius sprawled themselves on the sunlounger next to his sleeping form and plucked up their phone to scroll through some social media.

“What time is it?” Remus mumbled next to them.

“Oh hi sleeping beauty. It’s nearly four.” Sirius put their phone down and rolled onto their side to look at him.

“Ah.” He squinted at them.

Sirius couldn’t help grinning. God, he was so gorgeous. “You know you were talking in your sleep a bit earlier?”

“Yeah? Do I do that often?” He furrowed his brow.

“Mhmm. Sometimes whole conversations.” Sirius chuckled. “I was just trying to get you to roll over so you didn’t burn.”

“Ha, thank you, princess.” He yawned and rubbed his face.

“Didn’t quite think it was possible for one man to sleep so much, but once again you prove me wrong.” Sirius sat up, rubbing a hand over his shoulder.

“I love sleep. It’s one of the pillars, isn’t it?” Remus grabbed Sirius’ hand and tugged them over.

Sirius chuckled, sitting next to him. “Of course. It’s a shame we couldn’t bring any weed with us, you know.”

“Ugh, I was thinking that last night when we were just lounging about.” He put an arm on Sirius’ thighs.

“Mhmm, we’ll have to make do with wine and sunshine,” Sirius muttered, trailing their fingers over his arm.

“That’s fine with me.” Remus kissed their stomach.

“Hi caro.” Sirius trailed their fingers through Remus’ hair, tangling through the curls.

“Hi.” Remus ghosted his fingers up their thigh. “Are you ever going to make good on fucking me by the pool?”

Sirius snorted, throwing their head back in laughter. “What a come on!”

“Right to the point.” Remus snickered as he pressed his lips to their navel.

“Mm, you keep doing that and I’ll have to, darling.” Sirius wriggled a little, watching him with a grin.

“You’ve been wanting to do it for ages.” Remus licked a path down to the waistband of their shorts.

“Mhmm, since the first night we shagged, I had that dream, I remember.” Sirius stroked his hair, sinking down a little. “Mm, you’re gorgeous.”

Remus’ hand palmed them through the shorts. “You are too. Please tell me you have lube down here.”

“Is someone being impatient again?” Sirius grinned, glancing over to their bag which they’d thrown some things into this morning in the name of laziness and not having to move from the poolside. “I think there’s some in my bag.”

“Oh good.” Remus’ hand dipped under the waistband.

Sirius groaned softly. “In the pool, c’mon. If we’re recreating my dream you’re all glistening and gorgeous.”

“All right.” Remus let out a noise as he pushed himself up.

Sirius grinned, standing up and stripping their shorts off. They smacked Remus on the thigh and ran over to the pool, jumping right in. He laughed as he got out of his shorts then followed after them, splashing in once Sirius surfaced.

Sirius turned their face away from the spray. “Oi, aren’t you meant to be being nice?”

“I am nice.” Remus wrapped his arms around their waist.

“Are you?” Sirius hummed, trailing their nails through his wet hair.

“Yeah, always.” Remus pressed kisses to Sirius’ neck just under their ear.

Trying to suppress a shiver, Sirius grinned. “It’s categorically not fair that you know how to make me melt in 0.3 seconds.”

“Sorry, not really.” He nipped at their neck.

Sirius hummed, tipping their head back. “It’s a good job I’m not insecure, Remus.”

“You’re decidedly not insecure.” Remus rocked his hips against Sirius’ as he kissed up their jaw.

“Oi, are you saying I’m big-headed?” Sirius chuckled, sliding their hands out of Remus’ hair and down his back to give his arse a squeeze.

“No, you’re confident, which is very sexy.”

“Mm, good.” Sirius pressed him closer, rolling their hips against his.

“You’re so bloody sexy.” Remus moaned.

Sirius grinned, loving when Remus got like this. They crowded him back against the side of the pool, one hand sliding back up to tangle in his hair whilst the other stayed on his arse. Remus’ hips rocked against them, continuing to move his lips up to their cheekbone. “Mm, you’re not so bad yourself, caro.”

“I want you so bad, Sirius.”

“Okay caro. Shall we get out of the pool?” Sirius smiled, trailing their fingers over his scalp. “Then I can fuck you, hm?”

“Yes, you can fuck me.” Remus pressed a soft kiss to their lips.

Sirius grinned. “I wasn’t asking.”

Remus snorted a laugh. “Well, you won’t get it if you’re not nice.”

“You just said you want me so bad, caro.” Sirius swam away enough to lift themselves out of the pool and sit on the edge. 

“I do want you, but you still have to be nice.” Remus stayed standing in the pool, looking at them with  _ that _ certain look in his eyes.

Sirius pouted, pulling their best apologetic face at him. “I’m sorry Daddy. Pretty please let me fuck you?”

Remus swam over to them with a smirk on his face. “Thank you, princess, I’d love that.”

“You’re awful.” Sirius lifted their feet out of the water and wrapped their legs around his shoulders. “I can’t do it in the pool though, Daddy,” they said sweetly to try and counteract the natural sass of  _ you’re awful _ .

Remus turned and kissed their knee. “You have to move your legs so I can get out.”

Sirius rolled their eyes, pulling back so they could stand up. They needed to find the lube anyway.

“Thank you, my love.” Remus pushed himself up and out of the pool. “Where do you want me?”

“Mm, right there, all gorgeous in the sunlight.” Sirius smiled over their shoulder at him as they crossed to their bag and dug in to find that, thankfully, they had thrown the lube in there earlier.

“On the sunlounger or do we want to lay a towel out in the grass?”

“You think too much, caro.” Sirius huffed, turning back to him. “Right here. By the side of the pool, the tiles are all warm from the sun.” They strolled back over to Remus, leaned in to kiss him lightly on the lips before sinking to their knees and ghosting their lips over his cock. “Stop thinking so much.”

“Ah, god, okay.” Remus’ hand went into their hair.

Sirius stifled a chuckle, sliding their hands up his thighs. “ _ Okay _ , that’s what I get,  _ okay _ ?” They teased, licking a stripe from base to tip of Remus’ cock.

“Fucking amazing, you’re amazing.” Remus licked his lips.

“Mm that’s better.” Sirius shot him a grin, planting a line of kisses back down. “Are you going to get down here with me?”

“You were just distracting me. Yes.” Remus groaned, still not moving.

Sirius sat back on their heels, running a hand through their hair. “ _ Me _ distracting  _ you? _ ” 

“Always.” Remus sank down to his knees.

“I’m offended caro,” Sirius said, well aware they didn’t sound it at all as they uncapped the lube.

“It’s probably something to be proud over.”

“Oh yeah, I’m very proud.” Sirius leaned in and kissed him.

“Love you.” He kissed them back, grinning.

“I love you too.” Sirius nudged him a little, reaching down between them to press over his entrance.

“Ah, oh.” Remus groaned then nipped at their bottom lip.

Sirius hummed, taking their time to pet their finger over him, pressing a little deeper. Remus moved closer to them, wrapping an arm around their waist as his tongue curled against Sirius’. Sirius smiled into the kiss, rolling their hips against Remus’ as they eased their finger a little deeper.

“You have nice fingers too, you know.” Remus pulled away only enough to speak.

“Yeah?” Sirius shivered, eyes flickering up to meet his as they moved their finger slowly in and out. Remus nodded as he moaned before going back to kiss them. Sirius nipped his bottom lip, curling their tongue into Remus’ mouth as they crooked their finger, taking their time and enjoying doing this.

“Ah, shit.” He moved his hips back against Sirius’ finger.

“Maybe,” Sirius murmured, kissing the corner of his mouth as they teased another finger against him. “I could put my fingers in your mouth, mm?”

“When you fuck me.” Remus pressed a kiss to their jaw. “I want to kiss you properly right now.”

“Yeah, ah… I’ve been thinking about that.” Sirius tilted their head a little, easing their second finger alongside the first.

“Yeah? You could’ve ah — asked.” Remus went back to kissing them.

Sirius hummed into the kiss, it wasn’t important. It had sort of sprung to mind last night at the piano but they were too focused on Remus’ fingers to care about anything else then. They twisted their wrist a little, pressing their fingers deeper into him.

Remus bit down on the skin of Sirius’ shoulder where he had been placing kisses. “Fuck, Sirius.”

“Ah, yeah?” Sirius smiled, shuddering at the bite, the hickeys from before the wedding had faded a little now.

“I can’t wait til you’re fucking me.” Remus kissed back up their neck.

“Soon, caro,” Sirius murmured, twisting their wrist again, groaning softly at the feel of Remus around their fingers. “I can’t wait either.”

Wrapping his fingers around Sirius’ cock, he tugged their ear lobe softly between his teeth. “Hurry up, princess.”

Sirius let out a soft moan, unable to keep the grin off their face. “Daddy you’re so impatient.”

Remus made a noise in the back of his throat. “Only because I want you so bad.”

“Lucky I’m so nice,” Sirius said, carefully pulling their fingers out. “On your back, pretty please?”

“I’m  _ so _ lucky you’re nice.” Remus was panting a bit as he got on his back.

Sirius grinned, moving between his legs and tugging his hips up a little closer. “Yeah? So lucky, I’m so good to you, play nice and do what you ask and everything.” Sirius bit their lip around a moan as they wrapped a hand around their cock and pushed slowly into Remus.

“Ah, shit, yes.” He arched up a little bit.

“Yeah, fuck—and I, ah, fuck you real good too. So nice—ah, to you.” Sirius moaned, their hips flush with Remus’ thighs. “You feel so good.”

“Hmm, you too. Is—is this like your dream?” Remus wrapped his legs around Sirius’ hips.

“Better,” Sirius panted, thrusting slowly. “You look so good, fuck—fucking hell.”

“You too, you’re so good at fucking me. The best.” Remus moaned.

Sirius bit their lip, sliding a hand over Remus’ stomach and chest as they rolled their hips. “Yeah, I love it, god.”

“You’re amazing, princess, you’re so fucking—oh fuck—amazing.”

“Ahh, god, fuck,” Sirius moaned, trailing their nails back down Remus’ chest and over his hip before wrapping their fingers around him. “You’re so, you’re so fucking gorgeous.”

Remus let out a long moan, his hips moving against Sirius’. “You’re perfect.”

Sirius groaned, tipping their head back a little as they twisted their wrist on a particularly deep thrust.

“Yeah, princess, fuck me.” His hands went above his head, clenching as he groaned.

Sirius’ eyes flickered shut as they rolled their hips. “Oh god, fuck. You’re so good, you feel so fucking good.”

“Yeah?” Remus’ legs tightened around their hips. “You do, fuck, you do too.”

“Are you—are you close, god, Daddy?”

“I’m so close, can’t you feel me?” His body tensed.

“Ah, ah fuck, I can, you feel so good.” Sirius bit their lip hard, on the edge as they thrust into him.

“Shit, oh, fuck.” Remus met Sirius’ thrust as he trembled under them, back arching as he came.

A sharp moan fell from Sirius’ lips at the sensation, tipping them over the edge into their own orgasm as they stroked Remus through his.


	25. Chapter 25

Remus finally came back to himself as Sirius came. “Oh, fuck, Sirius, you’re so amazing.” His hips bucked at the feeling.

Sirius panted a little, slowing their thrusts and loosening their grip on Remus’ thigh. “Shit…”

He smiled, watching them. “That was… that was amazing.”

“Yeah… better than my dream,” Sirius breathed, grinning slightly. They moved their hand from around Remus’ cock and brought it to their mouth, licking Remus’ come from their knuckles. 

“Oh my god.” Remus shook his head. “You just love how I taste, don’t you?”

“Mmhmm,” Sirius hummed, shooting him a grin as they continued licking their fingers clean. Remus felt them twitch inside him. “Obviously.”

“Always want to taste Daddy, don’t you?” Remus smirked.

Sirius’ eyes went wide for a moment, pausing to look up at him. “Yeah…” They swallowed hard. “Yeah I do.”

“What happened to your fingers in my mouth while you were fucking me?” He asked, shifting his hips a little. He took notice of Sirius’ reaction to him saying that.

“Mm, I thought my hand around your cock might be better for us both.” Sirius smiled, their other hand running over Remus’ thigh.

“Yeah, it really was, I’d say. You’re so smart, princess.” He let out a dreamy sigh.

“My Austen heroine,” Sirius mumbled, shifting a little so they pulled out of him before they laid on his chest, kissing his jaw.

“Yeah, I am.” Remus wrapped his arms around them. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Sirius grinned, trailing their fingers over his cheekbone. “You know I reckon some guys wouldn’t like being called a heroine.”

“Cishet bullshit.” Remus rolled his eyes.

Letting out a laugh, Sirius traced the bridge of Remus’ nose with the tip of their finger. “You’ve always been the best about that, right from the beginning.”

“Not that hard to understand.” Remus shrugged. “You get me and my sexuality. Want me to rant about societal expectations?”

“Ha, no, we’re not drunk or high enough for that,” Sirius retorted, pressing their finger over Remus’ lips in a shushing motion. “As much as I love punk Remus.”

“All right.” Remus nodded, rubbing their back. “Daddy will stop now.” Sirius’ breath hitched a little, their eyes flickering over his face. “Yeah, thought you liked that.” Remus kissed their cheek.

“You’re awful. I’m gonna have to up my game,” Sirius murmured, tilting their head to nuzzle behind his ear.

“You love it, princess.”

“Remember when I used to make you lose your mind and get you all hot with just a look, and now it’s you turning me to mush with neck kisses, Daddy.” Sirius nipped the shell of his ear, sounding like they were smiling.

“Oh, you still turn me to mush with a look.” Remus’ hands went into their hair.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yes, you make me all mushy when I’m in the mood. I just figured out how you tick too.”

“Mm, remember that night just after Germany, after all that dirty talk about spanking, and then I wore my leather skirt and thigh highs. I think I broke you a little then.” Sirius pulled back to look at him, grinning.

“Yes, my love, you broke me.” Remus laughed thinking back to that night. “Remember how long I held out touching you?”

“You were the one losing out. How did we not realise you’re such a Dom back then? You bent me over the kitchen table for god’s sake.”

“Ha, oh god, I know. I was also making you wait when I wouldn’t touch you.” He snorted a laugh. It should have been obvious back then. “Even the first time you got off, really most times, I was ordering you around and doing power play and stuff.”

“Right? I thought it was you wanting to call the shots because of being uncomfortable with sex in some ways, you know? Like you could control what we did better… But you’re just a kinky bastard.” Sirius grinned, stifling a laugh.

“Your kinky dom ace husband.” He tapped their bottom.

Sirius threw their head back and laughed. “That’s you. Took us long enough.”

“Right? Now I want you to call me Daddy while we get off.” Remus gave them a squeeze. “As much as I love you on top of me, princess, can we get off the hard tile?”

“Mmm, I suppose.” Sirius’ hands went to his shoulders, but instead of climbing off him, they grabbed him and rolled over so both of them fell into the pool with a big splash.

Remus surfaced with a gasp. “Brat!” He splashed over to them.

Sirius was already backpedalling away from him, laughing loudly. “Ha, I got you, I got you!”

Without answering, Remus swam after them as fast as he could. He managed to catch them around the ankle and pull them close to him. “You’re such a brat.”

“You shouldn’t be surprised at this point,” Sirius said, grinning as they wiped a hand over their face to clear the water from their eyes.

Remus’ arms went around their waist and held them tight. One hand went to tickle their side.

Sirius shrieked, splashing the water up over them both as they fought him to get away. “No! Ah, get off get off! I’m not wear—wearing my collar I don’t have—have to be nice, ah, stop, stop!”

Remus laughed, stopping the tickles. “I guess you’re right about that. You could have hurt us though! I wasn’t expecting that.” He kissed down their neck to their shoulder.

“Mm, m’sorry.” Sirius tipped their chin up. “You have to admit it was a good move though.”

Remus nodded, then trailed his lips back up. “Yeah, that was a good move. You’re so strong, princess.”

“Mhmm, pole dancing is a  _ real _ sport you know, caro.”

“I know! You’re more bendy and strong in different ways.” Remus scoffed.

Sirius grinned. “Not only can I do the splits, both ways, but I have  _ great _ core strength too.” They ran their hands over Remus’ shoulders, biting their lip. “I don’t have shoulders like yours though.”

“No, but your have the nicest legs and arse on the face of the planet.” His hand trailed down their back.

“Oh yeah?” Sirius arched their back a little, looking at him with bright eyes.

“You already know that.” Remus’ hand went to their thigh. “I could look at your legs all day.”

“You do like me stretching,” Sirius mused, looping their arms around his neck before they shifted to wrap their legs around his waist.

“I really do. Do you remember our first date?” Remus’ hand went to hold them under their thighs.

“Mhmm. You came to pick me up from the studio, didn’t you?”

“Yes and you did the splits against the pole.” Remus shook his head. “And I called you a pretzel.”

“I remember! That first time I was genuinely just cooling down, I didn’t realise you liked it so much.” Sirius grinned, trailing their fingers up Remus’ neck and through his hair.

“What about the next morning? Hmm? You were being all bendy then when you got out of bed.” Remus hummed at the touch.

Sirius laughed. “I was stretching then too! I stretch every morning Remus.” They kissed his cheek. “I didn’t know how filthy you were back then.”

“Sure.” Remus laughed, but he didn’t really think about that back then either.

Sirius cocked their head a little. “Neither did you, I don’t think.”

“Did you just read my mind?” He raised an eyebrow. “But yeah, I didn’t know. I mean, I had some idea before but… I was never comfortable enough.”

“Obviously I’m a clairvoyant,” Sirius said softly, smiling. “I’m glad you’re comfortable now, with me.”

“Me too, my pearl.” Remus kissed them quickly. “Are you hungry?”

Sirius let out a laugh. “Yes. You are too aren’t you? Food is one of the pillars after all.”

“You know it. Plus, you fucking me took a lot.”

“Ohh, of course of course.” Sirius tightened their legs around his waist. “Shall we get out then?”

“Yes, I think so.”

They got out of the pool, after a bit of snogging, then threw their shorts on before going to scare up something to eat. As usual they talked about everything and nothing then headed up to their room. Sirius suggested a bath because they smelt like pool and Remus couldn’t say no.

“Do we go to wine glasses or bring the bottle in?” Remus asked as he got out of bed.

“Why break the habit of the trip, caro?” Sirius grabbed the bottle and took a swig. 

“True.” Remus laughed, heading for the bathroom.

When he got in he turned the taps on and shimmied out of his shorts. As much as he loved his tub at home, this one was so much bigger.

“I can’t wait to go home, but I’ll miss this place,” Sirius said softly, leaning against the counter.

“I feel the same way.” He sat on the edge of the tub. “So, what are your five pillars? I was thinking about it over dinner and trying to work it out.”

Sirius laughed, shrugging a shoulder. “Oh god, I don’t know… pole, for one.”

“Yes. I think baths may be another.” Remus turned the taps off then got in.

“Mm, you know I wasn’t a big bath person ‘til you came along? Didn’t even have one in my flat, did I?” Sirius climbed in too, settling between Remus’ legs with their back against his chest.

“No, you didn’t. You love them though.” Remus wrapped his arms around their chest.

“Mmhm, I do. So pole and baths.” Sirius tipped their head back onto his shoulder and gave him a sly grin. “Pineapple pizza.”

“Blah, you’re terrible. We’re getting a divorce.”

Sirius laughed. “No we’re not, you love me too much.”

“I really do.” He kissed their cheek. “Wine.”

“Tuscan wine,” Sirius retorted, leaning into him.

“One more.” Remus hummed, fingers grazing down their stomach.

“Oh!” Sirius jolted a bit, the water lapping over the edge. “Records! My record collection.”

“Yes, you music snob.” Remus snickered. “And… Daddy is atop the pillars?”

Sirius gave a little shudder, their teeth scraping over their bottom lip. “Mhmm, of course.”

“That really does get you.” He kissed their temple.

“It gets Daddy too.” Sirius tilted their head to the side a little to give him a look.

“Yeah, glad we have the same kink we never realized before.” He smirked.

Sirius smiled, rolling their eyes. “It was there all along. You called me princess and told me what to do almost right away.”

“Yeah, I did.” Remus reached up to play with their hair.

“Mhmm. We fit together very well.”

“It’s the atoms.” Remus tangled his fingers in their hair.

“Yeah,” Sirius laughed. “Our atoms after the big bang. That’s why it all makes sense. Still surprises me when we discover something new, though.”

“Me too, but it’s good.” Remus kissed their neck. “It’s all science, really.”

Sirius snickered. “Is there a scientific explanation for me calling you Daddy when we fuck?”

“I don’t know, there must be.” He chuckled.

“What?” Sirius turned and gave him an incredulous look. “You  _ haven’t  _ googled the science? Who are you, Mr. Knowledge?”

“This Daddy thing is fairly new. I haven’t been online much since we really started with it.” He defended himself.

Sirius grinned, kissing his jaw. “Of course, of course.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll find out and let you know.” Remus nodded. “So, shall we go climbing tomorrow?” He asked after a beat.

“Mhmm. I bet you’re itching for it, aren’t you?”

“What’d you say the other day about me scaling the villa? That’s where I’m getting to.” Remus knew the exact spot he wanted to climb, he had done some searching before their trip.

“As much as I would love to see that, yes, let’s go climbing.” Sirius smiled, kissing Remus’ jaw.

“Great, love.” He sighed and closed his eyes.


	26. Chapter 26

Sirius gave a happy sigh as they got out of the car and started up the hills to where Remus was going to climb today. He must’ve been itching to climb by now and Sirius couldn’t wait to see him do one of the things he really loved. It was a good day for it too, the sun was up, but it was early enough to not be too warm. Remus was walking pretty quickly next to them, leading the way up the hills.

“I bet you’re excited, eh?”

“I’m so excited.” Remus practically skipped over a rock.

Sirius couldn’t hold in their laughter even if they wanted to. “You’re so cute. I bet this is the longest you’ve not climbed in… forever.”

“I think so?” Remus nodded, reaching out for Sirius’ hand.

“Poor deprived darling,” Sirius said, grinning as they took his hand and kissed his knuckles.

“I know, so terrible. What a hard life sitting in a villa and having sex all the time while drinking wine with my beautiful spouse.”

Sirius rolled their eyes. “I know, such a hard life. How are you even managing?”

“I don’t know.” Remus let out a huff. “It’s so hard.”

Sirius bit their lip around a smirk, nudging their shoulder into Remus’ arm. “Is it now?”

“Your mind is always in the gutter, isn’t it?” Remus snorted a laugh, arm going around their waist. “Currently I’m not hard.”

“Well shit, we have to change that, don’t we?” Sirius leaned into him, laughing.

“Daddy’s not getting arrested in Italy, princess.” Remus scoffed.

Sirius couldn’t quite get over how not weird it was to call Remus Daddy, and how particularly hot it was to hear him say it too. They’d never quite understood it before when they heard about it from other people, and didn’t quite understand it now, but it fit. It suited Remus, and made Sirius’ insides twist. “Mm, I suppose.”

“I do have plans for tonight.”

“Oh do you? My mind’s the one in the gutter, is it?” Sirius grinned, looping their arms around his waist.

“I made the plans earlier when we were making out in bed.” Remus smirked at them.

God, Remus’ smirk was otherworldly. Sirius squeezed closer as they walked. “Oh yeah? Are you gonna tell me these plans?”

“There’s rope and the plug involved.”

Sirius grinned. “I like the sound of that. Come on, race you up to that tree.”

“Really?” Remus threw his head back and laughed.

“Yeah, because if I stay still I’ll end up accosting you in the hills and Daddy said he’s not getting arrested, so I’m being good.” Sirius pressed a kiss to his cheek before they took off running up the hill.

Behind them they could hear Remus laughing still. “Hey! You cheated.”

Sirius stopped on a large rock and turned back to him. “Fine, you get five seconds to catch up before I start again!”

“Fine!” Remus started to run.

“One, two, three—” Remus was a fast runner but Sirius had more agility than him, were lighter on their feet. He was gaining though— “four, five!” Sirius took off running again, Remus a fraction behind them.

“You’re so bloody fast.” Remus’ pack was jostling against his back as he tried to catch Sirius.

“Faster than you,” Sirius retorted, grinning to themselves as they ran.

“Your legs look great!”

Sirius burst out laughing, trying not to slow down at Remus’ awful attempt at distracting them.

“It’s okay, you can beat Daddy this time.” Remus was still running quickly right behind them.

“No! Stop using everything against me!” Sirius leapt over a rocky outcrop and ran up to the tree, slapping their hand on the trunk. “Ha! Won even with your dastardly tactics!”

Instead of hitting the tree, Remus grabbed Sirius around the waist. “I had to at least try!”

Sirius laughed, sinking into him as they panted a little. “You might be stronger but I’m quicker. There’s proof.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Remus lifted them a little and planted a kiss on their lips before setting them down.

“Mm, are you grumpy because you lost?” Sirius murmured, grinning.

“No, it’s fine. I’m not a sore loser.” Remus grabbed their hand again.

“Aren’t you?” Sirius said incredulously as they took their hand. “Okay, let’s go climb.”

“I am not! Someone here is a sore loser and it’s not me.” Remus bumped their hip.

Sirius smiled sweetly. “Only at Monopoly.”

“And party games…. And what were you upset about the night of the stag, oh yeah losing the escape room challenge.”

Sirius laughed. “Okay, okay, I’m a little competitive.”

“It’s fine, I love it.” Remus kissed their jaw as they walked.

“Mm, I’m glad.” Sirius smiled, leaning into him. “Are we nearly there? I can’t imagine it’s much further.”

“Yep, I think it’s just over this hill.”

Sirius hummed, happy to walk along with Remus. They crested the hill and the outcrop Remus was looking for was just down a little path. Sirius grinned at the way Remus was practically bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet with excitement.

“Ah, yes. Are you going to climb or just watch?” Remus sped up a bit more.

“I think I’ll just watch, caro. Unless you find an easy-ish route for the climbing noob.”

“You’ve been climbing for a year, you’re great. But okay, I’ll check it out.”

Sirius laughed, leaning against a rock. “There’s great in PureFit and there’s great out in the big wide world not breaking my arm when I fuck up.”

“Okay, love.” Remus kissed them softly. “You’re a lucky person, it’s warm out. You know what that means.”

“Yes!” Sirius cried, laughing as they fist-pumped. “Take it off, take it off.”

Remus reached for the hem of his shirt with an eye roll. “As if we haven’t been naked for 75% of this trip.” He tossed his shirt at Sirius.

“Ha. But you haven’t been climbing, and you shirtless whilst climbing would be one of the pillars of Sirius if you weren’t already atop them all.” Sirius caught his shirt, grinning.

“Ah, okay, I see. I’ll be shirtless on the pillar.” Remus looked up the cliff.

“Mhmm, I’d appreciate it,” Sirius said curtly. “Go on, I’m surprised you’ve not ran off like a kid in a candy store.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” He winked then ran off just as Sirius said.

Sirius hopped up onto the boulder they were leaning against, pleased they’d brought something to do like last time they were out here, so they weren’t just watching Remus climb the whole time. Though obviously, the majority of their time would be spent getting distracted by him, as usual.

The man was scaling the cliff with his usual ease. Remus had the biggest smile on his face as he made his way up, pausing every so often to reach into his chalk bag (the one that Sirius had given him for Christmas). He looked so relaxed when he climbed. At one point he had to reach for a handhold and Sirius let out a wolf-whistle, their crossword long forgotten.

“I was waiting for that.” Remus chuckled, glancing over at them when he was settled.

Sirius laughed. “I can’t be held responsible for my actions when you’re climbing, caro.”

“Have you done any of your crossword?” He asked after climbing a bit more.

“Yes!” Sirius gasped in mock-outrage. “I’ve done three whole clues, thank you.”

“Ohhh, good job, princess.”

Sirius rolled their eyes, trying to ignore the way their stomach flipped at the praise and the nickname, like it always did. “Do I detect a hint of sarcasm there?”

“Never.” Remus was definitely being sarcastic.

“Of course not. You’d never be mean, would you Daddy?”

“No, never.” He smirked as he continued up to the top.

How was Remus’ kinky nickname becoming more of a thing for Sirius than Remus, for god’s sake. He had been affected by it for a couple of days but now it seemed like it was Sirius whose stomach flipped at the term.

“I’m always nice, princess.” He pulled himself up onto an outcrop.

“Mm, most of the time. You did tickle me after I dunked us in the pool yesterday.” Sirius tipped their chin up, watching him with a grin on their face.

“You deserved that and you know it.” Remus ran a hand through his curls.

Sirius rolled their eyes. “I so did not. It’s not like I didn’t listen to you.”

“It was dangerous.” Remus folded his arms over his chest. “You know you should be safe.”

Sirius mimicked his posture, grinning. “But that’s no fun.”

“Mmm, tickling you can be fun too.” Remus smiled at them sweetly.

“For you, maybe,” Sirius retorted, sticking their tongue out.

“You laugh when I tickle you.”

Sirius scoffed. “Because it’s a jerk reaction! I don’t like it!”

“That’s why it’s a punishment, huh?” Remus smirked then moved to start scaling back down, hanging off the ledge of the outcrop. “I feel like I’m about to do pull ups.”

“Oh no, don’t.” Sirius bit their lip, watching Remus intently. Not pull-ups.

Remus didn’t listen as his arms flexed and bent to do a few pull ups, not looking like he was even putting in much effort. Sirius groaned, god he made it look so easy and he looked so good doing it. “Okay, I’m coming down for a bit then I’ll try a different route.” He pushed himself to a handhold to his right.

“Fucking Christ…” Sirius breathed to themselves, rubbing their hand over their face before they called back to Remus. “Alright caro!”

Remus made his way down quickly, jumping off the last few feet and landing easily on his feet. “God that feels good.”

“I bet.” Sirius slipped off the rock they were sitting on and padded over to him. “Looked good too, real easy.”

“Yeah?” Remus raised an eyebrow. “You look like you want to say something.”

Sirius laughed. “Not say, no. Just you climbing is all, I love it. Then you go and throw in a few pull-ups.”

“Ah, so you’re all hot and bothered.” Remus wrapped his arms around them.

“I wouldn’t say that,” Sirius murmured, trailing their hands over his bare shoulders and down his arms. “Just very much appreciating the view.”

“Sure.” Remus laughed, pressing a kiss to their temple.

“A certain very gorgeous element of the view who happens to have his shirt off and just the most obscene back muscles I’ve ever seen in my life.”

“My back muscles are obscene?”

“Entirely. Not fit for public consumption, at all. I’m the only one who can handle them.” Sirius grinned, nuzzling Remus’ jaw and kissing down his neck.

“Oh? Are you keeping them all for yourself?” Remus rubbed their back.

“Mmhmm, I think it’s best for the good of society, honestly caro.” Sirius hummed as they kissed down his neck, scraping their teeth softly, swirling their tongue.

“What would happen if the world saw?” He moaned.

Sirius smiled as they continued kissing his neck and down to his collarbone, nipping the sensitive skin there. “Mm, go mad with want for you, I imagine.”

“Ah, that’d be too bad for the world.” Remus tilted his head. “Sirius, you have to stop or we’re going to be arrested.”

Sirius chuckled, biting down and swirling their tongue. “Mm, okay.”

“You’re not stopping.” Remus groaned, not moving away either.

“I can’t help it.” Sirius tipped back a little, biting their lip as they looked at him. “You really want me to stop?”

“No, but I don’t want to end up in an Italian jail.” Remus’ hand was still moving up and down their back. “You really have no discipline, do you?”

Sirius gasped in mock-outrage. “How mean, caro. I am plenty disciplined, but when you’re shirtless, post-climbing, I can’t help it.”

“Sure, love.” Remus gave them a knowing look.

“Ugh, fine, okay. I’m gonna keep my hands off you until we get to the villa.”

“Okay.” Remus grinned then dipped them.

“Oi, no fair!” Sirius held their hands up, trusting Remus and their own strength to hold them up.

He snickered then kissed them soundly before straightening up and basically running off towards the cliff again. Sirius laughed, leaning against the rock as they watched him. He was so gorgeous and ridiculous and full of energy. They sat on the rock and pulled over their crossword, determined to do more than three clues this time.


	27. Chapter 27

It felt great to climb, he really felt free when he was scaling a cliff. Remus also loved Sirius watching him because they looked so interested. He wondered if it was close to what Remus looked like when he watched Sirius dance. Granted, Remus couldn’t help playing with Sirius a bit with taking his shirt off and doing the pull-ups. Winding Sirius up was one of his favorite things to do.

After the climb, they walked back to the car and drove to the closest village to grab dinner. They also stopped at a shop to pick up some food since they were running out of leftovers and wine. Sirius had declared they couldn’t run out of wine and Remus couldn’t help but agree with that. They also grabbed some more sweets because Remus had fallen in love with this Italian candy that he had found in Florence last time.

Finally, they were back at the villa putting everything away in their kitchen. “All right, I think we have enough food for the last few days.” He stood up and turned away from the fridge.

“I think we’ll manage anyway. I’m sort of excited to go home…”

“Me too. I miss everyone and our bed.” Remus leaned against the counter.

“Yeah, and Snuffs. I wonder if he’ll even want to come back from his best pal Trevor.” Sirius hopped onto a barstool.

“He loves you too much to not want to come back, Sirius,” Remus assured them.

“Mm, that’s true, I am his favourite.”

“Don’t you worry, love, he’ll be all over you when you walk up to Frank and Al’s door.” Remus walked over to loop his arms around their shoulders.

“I hope so.” Sirius smiled. “Shall we open some wine?”

“Of course we should. I got it.” He kissed their cheek then went to grab one of the new bottles.

“Mm, thank you, you’re great.”

Remus got the corkscrew then went about opening the bottle, humming to himself as he did so. 

“What are you humming, caro?” Sirius smiled, setting their chin on their palm as they watched him.

“Light My Fire by The Doors. It was on when I took a shower this morning.” Remus went back to humming as he twisted the cork out.

“Ooh… do I light your fire?” Sirius laughed.

“What do you think?” Remus handed the bottle to Sirius, leaning across the island from them.

Sirius smiled, biting their lip as they took the bottle and poured two glasses. “I think maybe, possibly.”

“Yeah, possibly.” Remus took his glass.

“Maybe, just a little?” Sirius drank some of their wine, smiling at him over the glass.

“A bit, yeah.” He smirked then sipped the wine.

“A teeny teeny bit,” Sirius murmured, holding their fingers a millimetre apart. “I should be offended, I suppose.”

“You know that it’s far more than a bit.”

Sirius moved their fingers apart a bit further. “That much?”

“More.” Remus shook his head.

“Like this?” Sirius stretched their fingers out so their thumb and forefinger were far apart as possible.

Remus shook his head again. “Far more.”

Sirius held up their other hand around the width of their body. “Here?”

“No, I think more.”

“More?” Sirius held their hands outstretched to either side.

“Maybe the length of the pool.” Remus squinted in thought.

“Yeah?” Sirius grinned, drinking more of their wine before they set the glass down and slipped off their stool to cross over to him.

“Oh yeah.” Remus nodded, turning towards them.

“That’s quite a lot,” Sirius observed, putting their hands on his waist.

“Yeah, I think so.” Remus licked his lips.

Sirius leaned in, kissing the corner of his mouth. “Mhmm. I’m very lucky.”

“I think I’m the lucky one.” Remus’ hands went to their back.

“Mm, how about we’re both lucky?”

“I’d say so.” Remus kissed them softly. Sirius kissed back, sliding their hands around his waist as they hummed against his lips. “Want to go upstairs?”

“Yeah, let’s. We can take more wine.”

“Of course. Why don’t you go up there now and I’ll grab the wine, princess?”

Sirius looked at him for a moment. “Are you planning something?”

“Well, I’d like you to put on that pretty leg harness, pick your collar, and get the rope and wait for me on the bed.” Remus smirked.

Sirius bit their lip, cheeks flushing. “Yeah, okay.”

“I’ll be up in a minute.” Remus kissed them softly. “Don’t touch yourself.”

“Mm, I suppose, because you asked nicely.”

“Be good, princess.” He pulled back from them.

Sirius rolled their eyes. “Okay, okay.” They leaned forward and kissed him before starting off towards their part of the villa.

Remus took out his phone and tried to busy himself to give Sirius time. He knew that they always wanted everything  _ now _ , so he liked to make them wait. Plus, Sirius had said in the past that it was worth it. He was personally a stubborn bastard who could wait all day.

After about fifteen minutes, Remus went up to their room with the wine. 

Sirius was sat on the bed, naked except for the new leg harness with the pretty leather bows, and their leather collar. Their leg was jiggling and they looked over as he appeared in the doorway. “Took you long enough!”

Remus huffed and rolled his eyes. “That’s not very nice.”

“Neither was leaving me waiting for however long!”

“You know that waiting makes it better.” Remus set the wine down on the side table. “Come on, princess, let me see the pretty harness. Stand up.”

Sirius rolled their eyes but stood up off the bed, crossing their arms over their chest. “Waiting five minutes maybe, not like, an  _ hour _ .”

“Fifteen minutes, Sirius. Stop pouting.”

“Absolutely not,” Sirius retorted, turning on the spot so Remus could see the harness. “Well, what do you think?”

“It’d be prettier if you weren’t pouting because you didn’t get your way.” Remus did love the harness, it fit them perfectly and the bows were very pretty and something Sirius would like when they felt femme.

Sirius stuck their tongue out, before smiling prettily and striking a pose with one hand on their hip.

“You’re so gorgeous.” Remus pulled them close. “Do you like it?”

“Mhmm, it’s very pretty.” Sirius smiled, cocking their hip. “Do I look good in it?”

“You look amazing.” He ran his hand over their hip.

“Yeah?” Sirius bit their lip, trailing their fingers up his arm.

“Yeah. Want to help me get undressed?”

Sirius rolled their eyes, hands going to the hem of his shirt. “That’s a stupid question.”

“Don’t be a brat.” Remus grabbed their wrist. “If you are I’ll keep my clothes on.”

“Surely you’ll be missing out then too?” Sirius retorted, twisting their wrist against his grip a little.

“I’d survive.” Remus shrugged a shoulder.

Sirius tutted softly, stepping closer. “You’re so gorgeous though, I wanna see you.”

“Of course, princess.” He dropped their wrist. “Go ahead.”

Sirius grinned, seizing the bottom of his shirt and pulling it up over his head in one swift motion. They dropped it somewhere unimportant before trailing their fingers down over his chest, leaning in to kiss over his collarbone where they had been kissing up in the hills.

“My shorts?”

“I know, I’m getting there, just let me kiss you.” Sirius nipped his collarbone, scraping their teeth as they palmed over his stomach then over his cock.

“Mmm, you’re being so nice.” He sighed.

Remus could feel Sirius grinning against his neck as they circled their fingers over him under the guise of undoing his shorts. “I’m always nice, Daddy.”

His stomach did a flip as he brought a hand up to tuck a piece of Sirius’ hair behind their ear. “Not when you’re a brat.”

“Mm, less nice when I’m a brat, but I’m just having fun. You like it too.” Sirius bit his collarbone a little harder as they pushed his shorts from his hips, quickly followed by his underwear.

“Yeah?” Remus raked his fingers through their hair. “Do you like it when I make you stop being bratty?”

Sirius pulled back to grin at him, wrapping their fingers around his cock. “Depends how you do it.”

“Ah, I know.” Remus kissed their jaw. “Go get on the bed, love.”

“Yes Daddy,” Sirius murmured, giving him a slow stroke before they stepped back and sat on the edge of the bed.

Remus sighed as he watched them sit down, trying to decide exactly how he wanted to go about his plan. He knew what he wanted to get to, but there were many ways to get there and all of them were bouncing around his head. If he said he couldn’t pick, Sirius would no doubt make a comment about his bi ass not being able to decide on anything.

“Is there anything you want, princess?” Remus moved to their suitcases because he had forgot to tell Sirius to get the plug out.

“Besides you?” Sirius asked, cocking their head a little as they shuffled back to sit at the head of the bed, now apparently happy to sit and wait.

“Something specific you want me to do?” Remus pulled out the small bag it was in, then straightened back up.

Sirius bit their lip, smiling. “I think you should wear it.”

“That was already the plan.” Remus grinned as he got onto the bed, setting it down so he could pick up the rope. “Anything else before I tie you up?”

“I wanna put it in.” Sirius grinned, wriggling a little. “You can tie my hands together before, if you want.”

“So I can tie your hands together first? Won’t it be hard for you to put it in?”

As if to demonstrate, Sirius pressed their wrists together and wiggled their fingers. “I’m bendy, I’m sure I could manage. But you can do it after, if that’s better. You’re in charge.”

Remus set the rope aside. “Here’s what we’ll do…” He paused, still not really sure what he wanted. “I’ll let you get me ready and put it in, but you can’t use the controller until you’re all tied up.”

Sirius grinned. “Okay.”

“You have to be good, though.” Remus laid sideways across the end of the bed on his stomach.

“I’m always good,” Sirius said, shifting forward so they could crawl down towards him, smiling. “Especially when it involves making you feel good, Daddy.”

“I know, but you’re also a brat.” Remus put his head on his arms.

Sirius didn’t answer, just pressed a kiss to his shoulder as they trailed their fingers up the back of his thigh then between his legs. He hummed at the feeling of Sirius’ fingers on him. Remus heard the sound of the lube bottle being uncapped as the mattress shifted a little so Sirius could sit between his knees, and a moment later he felt the press of their finger against his entrance.

“Mmm,” Remus managed as he canted his hips towards the touch.

For once, Sirius behaved and slowly worked Remus open to be ready for the plug. Remus praised them for doing so well the whole time, he wondered if that had anything to do with it. “Are you going to put it in now?” Remus asked, turning his head to the side a little. He was panting and felt a little knot of anticipation in his stomach.

Sirius ran their free hand up his thigh to his arse cheek, squeezing a little. “I’m having fun. But I suppose so.”

“I know you’re having fun, but I want to have some fun tying you up too.” Remus let out a little groan.

“Mm, I know I know.” Sirius removed their fingers, then a moment later the tip of the plug was against Remus’ entrance.

He bit his lip, wondering what it would feel like inside him. This was the first time they had used it on Remus. It had been in Sirius a few times now. Sirius made a soft noise in the back of their throat as they eased it into him, taking their time and with a fair amount of lube. The stretch and fullness was almost surprising. It felt a lot different than Sirius being inside of him.

“Oh god.” Remus moaned as he adjusted to it inside of him.

Sirius rubbed their other hand over Remus’ lower back as the plug slid in fully. “How does it feel?”

“Good, it feels… it’s different but not bad.” He took a deep breath, giving himself a minute so he could focus on Sirius.

“It looks fucking hot,” Sirius said emphatically, tracing the tip of their finger around it.

“Ah, yeah?” Remus grinned.

“Mhmm, so hot.” Sirius pressed a kiss to his lower back before the mattress shifted, and then a moment later, Remus heard the  _ click _ of the remote control.

The vibration shot through him, taking him by surprise. “Holy fucking shit! Sirius!”

Sirius sounded like they were stifling a laugh. “It’s only on the lowest setting!”

“I wasn’t — ah, Sirius, turn it off! I told you couldn’t do that until after I tied you up.” He rolled on to his back with some effort.

“Whoops!” Sirius turned the plug off, already up at the head of the bed out of Remus’ reach.

“Whoops!” Remus got on to his knees, biting back a moan as the plug shifted inside of him “Whoops?”

Sirius scrambled to the side of the bed, still holding the remote as they tried to fight back laughter but it wasn’t working. “I didn’t mean to press it!” 

“You’re lying to me.” Remus grabbed their legs and pulled them over.

“Ah! No, no, I didn’t mean to!” Sirius said through laughter as they wriggled away, trying to twist their leg out of his grasp.

“Yes, you did, I know you, Sirius.” He was stronger and managed to hold on to them. “I’m tying you up now.”

Sirius grinned, still wriggling to make it difficult for him. “It felt good though didn’t it?”

“That’s not the point. The point is you didn’t listen.” Remus moved to straddle their legs.

Sirius tried to pout and bat their eyelashes, but the effect was lost a little because they were still laughing. “I just wanted to make you feel good Daddy.”

“I don’t believe you.” Remus reached for the rope.

“You don’t trust me! Why would I lie? I just wanna make you feel good.” Sirius bucked their hips and tried to wriggle out from underneath him.

“Because you’re a brat!” Remus reached for one of their arms.

Sirius pulled their arm away from him, changing the remote to their other hand and clicking it on again.

Remus’ back arched and his hand gripped Sirius’ forearm tightly. “Oh fuck. Stop.”

Sirius bit their lip, smiling as they turned it off again. “What’s wrong Daddy? Don’t you like it?”

“I’m trying to concentrate. You can play with it later and make me feel good after I tie you up.” He reached for the arm with the remote in it.

“Mm, okay okay.” Sirius huffed, apparently reluctantly letting him grab them.

“Thank you, princess.” Remus took the arm that he had been holding on to and reached for the rope, which he had dropped. “You’re so good when you listen.”

Sirius wriggled a little, grinning up at him. “You’re so gorgeous like this.”

“You’re pretty like this.” He wrapped the rope around their wrist, possibly a little tight.

“See? I’m so good for you.” 

“When you listen,” Remus repeated as he finished the knot.

Sirius shrugged their shoulder, still smiling mischievously up at him. They wiggled their fingers a little and pulled against Remus’ grip on the rope just to test it. He huffed, realizing that he had to move off of Sirius in order to reach the bedpost. Reluctantly, Remus moved off of Sirius and went for the bedpost. Sirius seemed to move with him for a moment before the rope went taut and they pulled their arm back towards themselves, kneeling up now.

“I’m going to tickle you so hard, you’ll cry.” Remus glared at them.

“I thought you were always nice to me,” Sirius said, their eyes wide.

“What are you doing right now?” Remus tugged on the rope, trying to get Sirius to move.

“I’m having fun. And you’re trying to tie me up.”

“Yes and you should be on your back.” Remus reached back to Sirius and hit their shoulder. “Who are you supposed to be listening to right now since you have the collar on?”

Sirius grinned and moved a little closer, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “You Daddy.”

“Are you listening to Daddy?” Remus moved away from them again.

“Mm he said he likes when I fight.” They inched a little closer, teeth scraping over their bottom lip. 

“You’re going to be punished, you know?” He got off the bed and pulled the rope towards the post.

Sirius’ arm jerked as he pulled on the rope and they clearly tried to pull back against it but it didn’t work and they ended up sprawled on their side, laughing a little. “You wouldn’t be mean.”

“No, but you need to be punished.” He finally tied the rope around the post.

“I’m just being nice,” Sirius retorted.

“You’re not.” He finished off the tie then reached for another bundle of rope.

Sirius wriggled, pulling on the rope but it was tied tight. “I am, I was being nice and turned the plug on to make you feel good.”

“What were the directions I gave you, Sirius?” Remus went around the other side of the bed.

“I don’t remember.” Sirius moved their free arm across their body.

“Yes you do.” Remus rolled his eyes. “Sirius, do you really want me to tickle you?”

They shook their head, still biting their lip around a grin. “No Daddy.”

He sighed and reached for their arm, leaning on the bed. 

Sirius watched him for a moment. “If I don’t fight, you won’t tickle me?” Without answering, Remus wrapped his hand around Sirius’ forearm and tried to pull it towards him. “That means you will!” Sirius resisted, smiling still.

“You haven’t listened yet, what do you think I’m going to do to you?” Remus got on to the bed.

Sirius huffed. “You said you  _ liked _ me fighting back.”

“Don’t you want me to fuck you?” Remus’ grip tightened.

“Of course I do, you know I love you inside me. Aren’t you having fun?”

Remus grinned then practically tackled Sirius down to the bed, pinning them down with his weight and holding on to their arm. Sirius made a sort of breathless noise, struggling against him but they couldn’t really fight back. After a moment, they seemed to realise their struggle was futile and didn’t wriggle as much, staring up at Remus with wide eyes like they sort of didn’t believe he’d overpowered them like that.

“That was  _ fun _ .” Remus smirked, finally going on to wrap the rope around Sirius’ wrist. Before he did that, he took the remote out of their hand and placed it out of their reach. Sirius held on tight to it but Remus’ grip was far stronger.

“Yeah,” Sirius breathed, still resisting a little. Remus knew if he loosened his grip on their arm before he’d tied the ropes they would pull it away again.

“I don’t know why you didn’t want to listen to Daddy when he was just trying to treat you nice.” Remus tightened the rope then finished the knot.

Sirius let out a soft noise as the rope tightened, wiggling their shoulders to see how much they could move. “I was being nice too.”

“No, you weren’t.” He moved to wrap the rope around the other post. Sirius resisted, but not enough to make it impossible to tie the rope, he just had to pull hard. “You don’t even have the remote now. Maybe I’ll just control it while I fuck you.” He reached for the third bundle of rope.

“That’s not fair,” Sirius said, scowling. “You said I could.”

“I also said you couldn’t do it until you were tied and you didn’t listen.” Remus bent Sirius’ right leg so their foot was on the bed.

Sirius wriggled but he held them still. “I had to try it out, make sure it worked. We wouldn’t want me all tied up and then discovering the plug doesn’t work.”

“You could have asked.” Remus carefully began to knot the rope down their leg. He was glad the green rope seemed longer so it would reach the post.


	28. Chapter 28

Sirius was still sort of catching their breath from when Remus had overpowered them. They deserved it, probably, and they were sort of glad they’d pushed Remus that far because it was  _ hot _ . 

“You would’ve said no.”

“How do you know that?” Remus raised an eyebrow as he finished tying the rope at their thigh.

“I know you. You don’t like fun.” Sirius grinned, teasing.

“God, I can’t wait ‘til I finish with this rope.” Remus wrapped the rope around one of the bottom posts, his back to Sirius.

Sirius smiled, appreciating the sight of Remus’ back, rubbing their foot against his hip. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, you’re going to get some punishment and I’m going to enjoy it.” He swatted at their foot then turned around.

“Such a sadist, Daddy,” Sirius breathed, grinning.

“Maybe I am.” He went to bend the other leg.

Sirius resisted, keeping their leg straight. “I think you are.”

He tickled behind their knee. “Bend your leg.”

“Ah!” Sirius yelped, bending their leg in an attempt to get away from the tickling. “You’re so mean.”

“I’m teaching you a lesson, princess.” Remus went to work with the rope.

Sirius had to grin at  _ princess _ . They could tell he was starting to get annoyed when he stopped calling them nicknames at all, so it was nice to hear it again, even though Sirius knew they hadn’t gotten away with it.

Remus worked without talking to Sirius, concentrating on the knots. Sirius frowned at the lack of conversation, wriggling a little. “I can’t wait for you to be inside me.” He didn’t even look up at Sirius’ remark, stretching the rope to the post quietly. They bit their lip, watching him work. “Rem?”

He kissed their knee after he finished tying the rope to the post. “What?”

“I said I can’t wait for you to be inside me.”

“Mmmhmm.” Remus moved off the bed, grabbing the remote.

Sirius pulled against the ropes a little, frowning. “You’re being mean.”

“You should have listened earlier.” He sat on the end of the bed, looking up at Sirius.

“M’sorry.” They bit their lip, watching him.

“You’re still not out of a punishment.”

“I’m  _ really _ sorry I didn’t listen to you. You can do whatever you want with me.”

“I am going to do whatever I want with you anyway.” Remus ran a hand through his curls.

Sirius was sort of surprised by the whine that slipped out of their mouth. “You wouldn’t do something I wouldn’t want to do.”

“You like everything I do, you’ve said it.” Remus knelt up between their thighs.

Well damn, that was true. But Sirius wouldn’t let it show on their face. “Don’t be mean, Daddy.”

Remus shook his head and clicked the remote once, sitting back on his heels as he let out a low moan. “It does feel good.”

Sirius squirmed at his moan, knowing all too well what the plug felt like and how good it felt. “You said I could hold it.”

“I don’t think you deserve it.” He wrapped a hand around his cock and gave it a slow stroke.

“Ah, that’s not fair,” Sirius gritted out, torn between watching because they  _ loved _ watching Remus, especially when he looked like that, and closing their eyes because it was too good. “You said you’d fuck me.”

“Who said I — I wasn’t going to fuck you?” He made a breathless noise as the remote gave another  _ click _ beneath his thumb.

“Ah, you look so good,” Sirius moaned, squirming as much as they could, wondering if they could get some kind of friction on their own cock, shifting their hips. “Please.”

“No. Stop squirming, Sirius.” Remus batted their thigh then turned the plug off.

Sirius bit their lip, trying to stay still, especially now he’d turned the plug off. He leaned forward, lips hovering close to Sirius’ lips. The look in Remus’ eye was wild. Sirius moaned, trying to push themselves up to kiss him. They could never get enough of Remus like this, god, they loved him.

“You’re a brat.” He moved back then his fingers dug into their ribs, tickling them.

Sirius let out a scream, trying to twist away from him and his awful tickling hands but they couldn’t really move. He didn’t let up, continuing to move his fingers against all of Sirius’ most ticklish spots. Sirius couldn’t even flail and just had to lie there and  _ let _ him tickle them. “Remus! Get off, get off!”

“No.” He shook his head, his long fingers still dancing against them.

“Ah, ah no, get off, st — stop — stop it!” Sirius was laughing but not in the good way, more sort of shrieking as they tried to get him off them. “Stop, stop please! I’ll be good, I’ll be good!”

“You’re getting your punishment.” He sounded breathless as he tickled them more.

The tears were streaming down Sirius’ face now, twisting to try and get away from the sensation. “I’m sorry I’m sorry!”

“What are you going to do if I stop?” Remus didn’t let up as he asked.

“Ah! Ahh, I’m gonna — I’m gonna listen, I’ll be good, I swear! Just stop, s — stop please!”

“Who are you going to listen to?” He slowed down, fingers just grazing down their sides.

“Daddy,” Sirius got out, sniffling a little.

“Okay, princess.” Remus stopped and pressed a kiss to their forehead.

Sirius relaxed a little at the kiss, nodding softly. “I’ll listen to you Daddy.”

“All right,” He said softly, his hand going up to card through their hair. “You’re all right.”

They leaned into him as much as they could. “I’ll be good.”

“Mmmhmm.” Remus trailed his lips down their cheek. “I love when you’re good princess.”

“Yeah, I’ll be good,” Sirius murmured, tilting their head towards him.

“Are you okay?”

Sirius nodded. “Yeah.” Weirdly, Sirius  _ was _ okay. There was something cathartic about knowing the worst that could happen if they acted out with Remus in the bedroom was tickling. It was  _ awful _ and they hated it and shrieked about it, but he was still nice afterwards and kissed them better.

“Okay.” Remus pressed his lips to theirs softly. 

They hummed into the kiss, wishing they could wrap their arms around him or tangle their fingers in his hair. They  _ definitely _ liked fun punishment than  _ actual _ punishment.

“I’m going to give you the remote back.” Remus nipped at their neck.

“Mhmm, okay.” Sirius tipped their chin back, letting out a soft sigh.

“Then I’ll get you ready and I’ll fuck you.” He leaned back.

“Yes please,” Sirius replied quickly, drinking in the sight of him.

“All right, princess.” He grabbed the remote then stretched up to put it in Sirius’ hand.

Sirius bit their lip, waiting for a few moments before they clicked it onto the lowest setting. Remus groaned, his hand gripping Sirius’ thigh as he got onto his stomach between their legs. They wriggled a little, trying to watch him, enjoying how wonderful he looked. “Does it feel good?”

“Mmm, yeah.” Remus kissed their stomach.

“Yeah?” Sirius squirmed against his touch, wanting more. They turned the plug up to the next level.

“Ah, god, it’s so good. Fuck, I can’t think.” His hand flopped out on the bed, probably looking for the lube.

Sirius smirked, loving the sound of his voice. “I don’t want you to come before you’re inside me, though,” they murmured, turning the vibrations off entirely.

“No, I don’t want that either.” He smirked up at them as his hand hit the lube. 

Sirius grinned, laughing. “That smirk is dangerous.”

“Dangerous, huh?” He poured the lube on his fingers. “Why’s that princess?”

“Because it feels like you’re gonna eat me alive, especially now I’m being good.”

“Hmm, yeah?” Remus pressed a finger against them.

Sirius tried to press their hips towards the sensation. “God yeah, you’re gorgeous.”

“You are.” Remus nipped at their inner thigh as he pressed his finger into them. They just groaned in response, their head tipping back onto the pillows as their stomach fluttered pleasantly. “You’re so beautiful, letting me take care of you.” His finger moved slowly.

“Ah… yeah, you always look after me.” Sirius moaned, wanting more.

“Always, princess.” He teased another finger against them.

“Ohh, yes. Ah, more, please.” Sirius already felt sort of strung out from making Remus work to tie them up and the subsequent tickling, never mind actually putting the plug in Remus, that felt like hours ago.

Remus’ second finger joined his first inside Sirius. “Yes, my pearl. Whatever you want.”

Sirius moaned softly, trying to buck their hips against him. He laughed, kissing Sirius’ stomach still as his fingers crooked inside of Sirius. “Oh, fuck…” Sirius breathed. “Ah, you’re so good I love your fingers.”

“What’s better, my fingers in your mouth or inside you like this?” Remus nuzzled their stomach.

“Ohh, like this, like this.”

“You love Daddy’s fingers inside you? They make you feel good?” He smirked up at them again.

Sirius shivered, their body clenching a little. “Yeah, I love your fingers Daddy.”

“Do you want another finger princess?”

“Yeah, yeah I do. Ah, I love your fingers Daddy.”

“I know,” Remus said as the third finger entered Sirius.

They let out a groan at the slight stretch, dropping their head back onto the pillows. “I — ah, love your cock inside me better.”

“You do?” Remus hummed.

“Yeah, it’s so good.”

“Why?” He moved his fingers.

Sirius let out a moan as a shudder wracked through them. “Ah, it feels so good in me, so big.”

“Yeah?” Remus twisted his wrist.

“Yeah, oh god. You always, ah, fuck me so good. I love — love when you come in me.”

“You feel so good, princess, I love coming inside you too.” He moved his fingers a bit quicker.

Sirius’ breath hitched. “Ah, I want you inside me, please.”

“What do you want in you princess?”

“Your cock,” Sirius moaned. “So fucking deep inside me, Daddy please.”

Remus’ breath hitched. “Okay, okay.” He slowly removed his fingers.

“Yeah,  _ please _ .”

“Thank you for asking so nicely princess.” He moved to his knees, taking himself in his hand.

Sirius groaned, trying desperately to lift their hips towards him. “Please, Daddy.”

“Stay still princess.” He pressed his cock against Sirius.

“Ah, fuck, please.” Sirius’ stomach flipped, desperate for more.

Remus sank into them with a moan, his head tilting back. Sirius arched their back as much as they could, relishing the slight stretch and the feeling of Remus inside them. “Ohh fuck.”

“Yeah, you feeling amazing.” Remus pulled out almost all the way.

Sirius keened, their eyes fluttering shut. Remus thrust his hips into them hard and fast before slowly pulling out again. He repeated it a few times before stopping to lean over and press a kiss to Sirius’ lips. Sirius kissed back immediately, trying to push themselves up closer to him. Oh, but then they remembered the remote in their hand; they had been distracted for a moment by Remus’ fingers — story of their life — but now they weren’t. “Mm, love you,” they murmured into the kiss before they clicked the remote.

“Oh my god.” Remus’ hips stuttered. “I love you — love you too.”

Sirius smiled, trying to squirm again but they couldn’t. “You always fuck me so good.”

“You deserve it. You deserve to be treated right.” Remus moaned before kissing Sirius again as he fucked them, snapping his hips hard and fast. Sirius kissed back, stroking their tongue over his bottom lip as they panted softly. They clicked the vibration up higher. Remus responded by fucking Sirius harder as a noise came from the back of his throat.

“Ah, yes, ha — harder,” Sirius breathed, clicking the vibration higher.

“Fuck, yeah… oh…” One of Remus’ hands went up into their hair as the other gripped tight to their hips over the harness as he did as Sirius asked. “Shit.”

Sirius let out a yelp, their whole body clenching and shuddering with every thrust. “Ah, fuck, I’m cl — close.” Their head was spinning, Remus hadn’t even touched them and they were on the edge.

“Yeah, princess, oh fuck, me — me too.” He gave a tug to their hair.

“Yeah, ah fuck, please, you’re so good, you feel so good.” They arched their back a little, Remus’ fingers in their hair feeling so good as he fucked them hard. It only took a few more before they were pushed over the edge, crying out as they came.

“You’re — ah, amazing, princess. Shit.” Remus’ hips were still thrusting, Sirius could feel his body tense above them though.

Sirius’ breath caught in their throat with every thrust, still in the throes of pleasure. “Ah, oh god, fuck, come in me.”

“Oh god, yeah. You — you want my come in you.” He panted, voice low and deep.

“Yeah, I do, I do. I want your come in me, Daddy.”

With a moan, Remus came deep inside them. “Oh, oh god.”

Sirius groaned at the warm feeling, shuddering with the aftermath of their own orgasm. “Fuck, yes,  _ yes _ .”


	29. Chapter 29

Remus somehow managed to pull out of Sirius and get the plug out of himself before falling back on top of Sirius. “Ah, fuck, I need to get you out of these ropes.”

Sirius nodded, breathing hard. “Yeah, please. Oh fuck…”

“Are you all right?” He kissed their cheek then sat back again, still feeling shaky.

“Yeah, yeah I’m good. I wanna touch you.”

“Let me just… just undo these.” Remus quickly went about undoing the ropes so Sirius could touch him as they wanted. They were so clingy after they did this, which Remus didn’t mind at all, but he always hated how it felt like forever to get the ropes off some times. “Okay, all done.” He tossed the last of the rope aside.

Sirius wrapped their arms around his waist, pulling him close. “Love you.”

“I love you too. Are you okay princess?” Remus held on to them.

“Yeah, I’m okay. God…”

“You need anything? I should get you a cloth.” He kissed their jaw.

Sirius groaned. “Okay, come back though, for cuddles.”

“I’ll be fast, I promise. Do you want water too?”

“Please. We’ve got wine somewhere, haven’t we?” They murmured with a chuckle.

“You should have some water first.” Remus shook his head then pressed one more kiss to their lips before slipping out of bed.

“Okay, love you.”

“I love you too.” Remus smiled, picking up the water glass by the bed before nipping off to the bathroom. He hurried up in the bathroom to return to the bedroom as soon as possible. Sirius was sprawled out up against the pillows with their harness still on. They looked completely blissed out. “Oh, you look so beautiful princess.”

Sirius made a soft noise and lifted their head from their pillow. “Mm, all your doing.”

“No, love, you’re just so pretty.” Remus handed them the water then went to clean them off.

“Thank you.” Sirius took the water and gulped down half of it. “You’re so gorgeous,” they murmured, lifting their hand to stroke through Remus’ hair.

“You did so good princess.” Remus threw the cloth away and took the water.

“You tickled me a lot.” Sirius smiled softly, clearly not too upset by it now.

Remus sort of felt bad about it when Sirius had tears in their eyes, but they didn’t use the safeword. “You deserved it for not listening.” He moved to lay with them.

Sirius let out a chuckle. “Yeah, I suppose I did.”

“You liked it all though?” Remus played with their hair.

“After the tickling,” Sirius said, smiling.

“You didn’t like the stuff before the tickling?” He hummed, pressing his lips to their cheekbone.

“Mm, I liked that too. You’re very strong.”

“Yeah? You really like me pulling and pushing you around, don’t you? I thought you didn’t like it rough.” Remus rubbed their arm.

Sirius frowned, looking thoughtful. “I thought I didn’t either.”

“But you like it when I do it?”

“Mhmm, I do. I trust you.” Sirius smiled, biting their lip as they tucked themselves up against him.

“Yeah?” Remus kissed their neck. “Can I tell you something that sort of went through my brain when I was fucking you sort of at the end? We don’t… it doesn’t have to be a thing but I thought it for some reason.” He wasn’t sure why he was thinking what he did, but it was there and wouldn’t go away.

Sirius lifted their head from his shoulder, looking at him intently. “You can tell me anything.”

“I know.” He brushed his hand through their hair. He had told Sirius so much, he wasn’t sure why he was having a problem with this. “I wanted to well…” Remus slid his other hand up their chest and gently put it on their neck.

Remus felt Sirius’ breath hitch beneath his fingers. “Yeah?”

He nodded. “I don’t know where the thought came from but my brain kept thinking how hot it’d be.”

“It’d be hot.” Sirius swallowed, staring up at him.

“Yeah?” Remus moved his hand back to their shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah I think it would.”

“Okay, maybe next time?” Remus pulled them close.

“Mhmm. I… I imagine it’s something you need to be careful with… but I sort of like that.” Sirius pressed a kiss to his shoulder, tangling their feet together.

“Yeah, very careful, I wouldn’t want to hurt you princess.”

“Mhmm, that’s not the good hurt.”

“No, exactly, and I only want you to have the good hurt, the hurt you want.”

“Yeah.” Sirius smiled, kissing his cheek. “You’re good to me.”

“I’m very good to you. That’s why I didn’t want to do it.”

Sirius grinned. “Love you.”

“I love you too.”

Eventually they both drifted off to sleep, wrapped up with one another.

To his surprise, Remus woke up before Sirius the next morning. He hopped in the shower, feeling somewhat disgusting from climbing then what they did afterwards. Knowing his spouse would be pouty if he wasn’t in bed with them when they woke up, he hurried along.

When Remus came back to their bedroom, towel wrapped around his waist Sirius was half sitting up in bed, looking somewhat sleepy. “Good morning, my pearl.” He paused by the bed with a smile.

“Mm, morning caro.” They frowned a little, rubbing their hand over their face. “How long have you been awake?”

“Can’t be more than a half hour.” He bent over to kiss their cheek.

“Okay, good.” Sirius smiled at him, kissing his cheek. “Do we have plans today?”

“No, maybe we can go explore somewhere.” He stepped back and went towards the wardrobe.

Sirius grinned, stretching their arms above their head. “That sounds good. We can go into Arezzo or something.”

“That’d be nice.” He dropped his towel. Sirius wolf-whistled from the bed. Remus’ stomach twisted a little but he laughed as he pulled on his briefs, deciding to ignore the feeling. He heard Sirius’ back crack from here and a moment later felt a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m gonna go shower. See you downstairs?”

Remus frowned. “You don’t want to cuddle?” He picked up some shorts.

“I thought you’d be hungry is all,” Sirius said, smiling. “We can cuddle.”

“Yeah, for a little, if that’s okay.”

“Of course.” Sirius held out their hand. “Love you.”

“I love you too.” He pulled on his shorts then took Sirius’ hand.

Sirius pressed a kiss to his knuckles. “We can cuddle so long as you don’t mind a slightly sweaty spouse.”

“No, I love you all sweaty.” Remus chuckled, walking over to the bed. “Did you sleep well?”

“Ha, I’m lucky you do.” Sirius climbed onto the bed and settled against the pillows, holding their arms out to him.

Remus cuddled up with them, ignoring the fact they were still not wearing any clothes. “I mean, between you on the pole and me climbing, I’m surprised we even can sense each other’s sweat anymore.” He chuckled.

Sirius snorted with laughter, snuggling up with him. “It’s a miracle honestly. We’re just the sweatiest couple. Maybe Marly and Dorky are a little worse, but that’s a push.”

“Yeah, they go running all the time.” He moved his hips back so he wasn’t right up against Sirius.

Sirius glanced over their shoulder at him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Remus furrowed his brow.

“Mm, you’re all tense.” Sirius rolled over, but thankfully kept the same distance as they had facing the other way. “Poppy says I ask what’s wrong and she says you should tell me, remember.”

“Well, nothing is actually wrong, love.” He frowned. It was true, nothing was actually wrong because it was something that just happened. It looked like his scales had finally shifted. It wasn’t a big deal but Sirius should know. “I’m just repulsed right now.”

“Okay,” Sirius said simply. “Thank you for telling me.”

Remus sighed. “Yeah, just keep cuddling for right now.”

Sirius smiled and cupped their hand on his cheek. “You know I love cuddling.”

“I know… could you maybe put on some underwear though?” He laughed a little.

“Oh shit, yeah, of course.” Sirius laughed, sitting up and grabbing a pair of sweatpants from the edge of the bed. They pulled them on, shooting Remus a wry smile. “If I put clean underwear on when I feel this rank I’ll cry. This alright?”

“Yeah, those are mine, I can tell.” He laughed as they were big around their waist.

Sirius laughed, plucking at the practically useless elastic in the waistband. “They’re a little baggy aren’t they?”

“Yes, it’s a look.” Remus snickered, holding his arms out so they could cuddle up next to him.

“Oi, you know they look great on me.” Sirius smiled, snuggling back into his arms.

“If you went in public with those, you’d be arrested.” His fingers went into their hair.

“Ha, good job I don’t plan on going anywhere for a while.” Sirius tipped their head back towards his touch just a fraction.

“Except that shower.” Remus snorted a laugh.

Sirius chuckled. “Only the shower. Thank god.”

Remus grinned then pressed a kiss to their forehead. Sirius loved hin no matter where they were on the scale, no matter what. Sex didn’t matter and he was going to be fine spending the rest of their honeymoon relaxing and not worrying, just like he did before. “You’re so brilliant, Sirius. I’m so grateful I found you.”

“Mm, I’m glad I found you too. You’re… everything I could’ve ever wanted.”

“Me too, everything.” Remus kissed their cheek.


	30. Chapter 30

Sirius sat on the edge of a sunlounger with a big sigh. They and Remus had gone for a long walk through the hills that morning as the sun was still rising and it was beautiful. Remus had even gotten up early for it, which was frankly astonishing. Sirius was even a little tired now as they stretched their arms up over their head.

“That was such a gorgeous view up there, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, beautiful, like you.” Remus sat on the lounger next to them with a yawn.

Sirius laughed, pressing a kiss against his shoulder. Remus had been on the other end of his scale for two days now, and Sirius could tell he was worried at first by how Sirius would take it, but they didn’t care at all. They loved cuddling and going for walks and dancing to strange Italian village radio like they had done last night.

“It’s true.” Remus sighed. “That was a good idea, even if it’s still so early.”

“That means we have the whole day still, my Austen heroine.” Sirius glanced around, then to Remus. “The real question is is it still brunch time, or lunch now?”

“Yes, my pearl.” Remus rubbed their back. “It’s probably brunch time.”

“Shall we do eggs? I think we have some, right?”

“Yes and toast.”

“Yes! You always have the best ideas. Come on, brunch, and coffee.” Sirius held their hand out to him, nudging their shoulder into his.

“Okay, I’m getting up.” He took their hand and pushed himself to sit.

Sirius stood up and tugged him onto his feet. “I know you’re not an early bird and this is usually your waking up time. You’re doing so well, caro.”

“Oh, I’m trying, love, but I see a nap in my future.” He let himself be pulled up the put his arm around their shoulders.

“Just eat first, then nap?”

“I will. The pillars are really jostling for the lead right now.” He snickered as they walked into the villa.

Sirius leaned into him, grinning. “Be lucky there’s not a cliff or a joint anywhere then or else you’d be pulled in all directions.”

“Hmm, my books are calling my name too.” Remus nudged them.

“Oh of course. How many did you bring with you this trip?” Sirius squeezed their arm around him as they got into the kitchen and then peeled off to go and start coffee.

“Um, five.” Remus went to the fridge. “Plus my Kindle.”

“Five plus your Kindle! How many are Austen?” Sirius shot him a grin over their shoulder.

“Only two! The other physical books have to do with Italy.”

“One of them is Under the Tuscan Sun,” Sirius said, not even bothering to phrase it like a question.

“Yeah, I’m rereading it.” He took the eggs out. “Stop being judgy!”

“Never. I will always judge your nerdy habits.” Sirius crossed over to the fridge to grab the milk. “Lovingly of course.”

“Oh, yeah? You love that I’m a nerd. The first night you were impressed with my jumpers and Austen.” He got a pan out.

“I was! Still am, you big nerd. Helps that I’m secretly a nerd too.” Sirius poured the coffee and took a sip of theirs.

“Yes, just like how you’re a secret romantic. People think you’re cool and all that but deep down, you’re nearly as bad as I am.” Remus reached for his mug.

Sirius laughed, bumping their hip into Remus’. “Oi, that’s a big secret.”

“I know, I would never tell anyone.” Remus kissed their cheek.

“Mm, you’re good to me.” Sirius grinned and kissed his cheek back. “Come on, breakfast.”

They made eggs and toast whilst they drank their coffee, Sirius humming along nonsensically to the Italian radio as they did. They tangled their feet with Remus’ as they sat at the breakfast bar and drank more coffee, scrolling through social media on their phone. They’d actually remembered to put it on charge for the first time in the trip and when they turned it back on there was a barrage of photos from Alice of Trevor and Snuffles.

“Ah! Caro look, Snuffs is having the time of his life!” Sirius turned their phone around to show him.

“Aw, what a cutie. I can’t wait for a Snuffles snuggle.” Remus finished his toast.

“Me neither, ugh he’s gonna be so excited to see us.”

“We should get him a new toy.” Remus reached for his coffee, scooting a little closer to them.

“Mmhmm, we should. I don’t know what though, he kills everything in two seconds.” Sirius smiled, leaning their head on his shoulder as they scrolled through Facebook. They stopped on an article, bursting out laughing and nearly spitting coffee everywhere. People are Getting High on Top of Britain’s Tallest Mountain. “Holy shit, Remus, it’s you.”

“Oh my fucking god. I need to do that.” Remus snorted a laugh. “Ha, people are hotboxing in the den at the top. Amazing.”

“Yeah! We should make a day of it, it would be hilarious. Although I don’t imagine getting back down whilst stoned would be too easy.”

“Oh god, you’d just fall all the way down.” Remus laughed loudly.

“Ha! I think I would, wouldn’t I? Couldn’t climb for laughing.”

“It’d be horrible… but also hilarious.” He kissed their cheek.

“Oh hilariously horrible.” Sirius leaned into him, grinning. “Shall we go sit outside for a while. I want to swim as much as we can before we go home.”

“Sure, love.” Remus nodded.

“We can do the dishes later. C’mon.”

“I am shocked! You always want to make sure the washing up is done in a timely manner.” Remus put a hand over his heart and gasped.

Sirius rolled their eyes. “Shut up. Come on! Swimming.” They slid off their barstool and grabbed both of their plates, dumping them in the sink before they started across to their villa to go and find their swimming shorts.

Remus followed after them laughing. “You’re hilarious.”

“How so?” Sirius cast over their shoulder, smiling.

“You just are. You’re probably dying a little because you didn’t do the dishes.”

Sirius snorted, rolling their eyes. “It’s not every day we have a swimming pool in our backyard, Remus, the washing up can wait.”

“I’m impressed.” Remus caught up to them and wrapped his arms around their waist.

“Ha, who knew being a slob would be the way to your heart, caro?” Sirius leaned back into him as they paused on the first step of the stairs.

Remus kissed their jaw. “I know, crazy.” He gave them a nudge. “I think I could do with some kissing today.”

“Yeah?” Sirius smiled, turning on the step and setting their hands on his shoulders. “You know I’m always happy to oblige, Daddy.”

“All right, come on let’s get changed and go to the pool.” He kissed them softly.

Sirius kissed back, smiling. “Love you.”

“I love you too, my pearl.” Remus hummed into another kiss.

“Mmm, my Austen heroine,” Sirius murmured, looping their arms around his neck. They loved that even when Remus was on the other end of the scale, he was still affectionate. They really had managed to communicate better and strike a balance between what they both needed.

“I want a shirt with that on it.” He grinned at them.

“I’ll get you one when we get home. It can be Jane but she’s all dressed up like Sarah Connor from Terminator and ready to be a real heroine.” Sirius laughed, running their hand through his hair.

“Yes! I love it.” Remus hugged them tight.

Sirius laughed. “Me too. We need it.”

“We do, come on, let’s go changed so I can snog you by or in the pool.”

“Sounds perfect!” Sirius gave him a peck on the lips before they turned and ran up the stairs, pulling their shirt off over their head. They got changed quickly, pulling on their swimming shorts and heading back downstairs.

Sirius took a running jump into the pool and landed with a splash and a gasp. The water was still cool this early but it was sort of welcome. “Fuck, that’s not as warm as yesterday afternoon.”

“No, but it’s nice.” Remus grinned at them from the side of the pool.

“Why are you still on the side?” Sirius swam over to him, pushing their hair back from their face. “Come on in.”

Remus shrugged then jumped over where Sirius was on the side, making a big splash.

Sirius shrieked, turning away from the splash as it hit them in the face. “Oi!”

“You’re already wet! What is the screaming?” Remus wiped the water from his face.

“Right in the face!”

“Usually you don’t mind things on your face.” Remus sounded innocent enough but Sirius could hear the smirk somewhere in there.

Sirius stared at him for a moment before bursting out laughing. “Usually very specific things, caro.”

“Oh, right right.” He laughed as he moved to float on his back.

Sirius swam over to him, grinning. “And not taking me by surprise.”

“Okay, you’re right about that.” He closed his eyes as he floated.

“Mm, I’m right about most things,” Sirius murmured, floating on their back too.

“Ha, sure, my pearl.” Remus snickered.

“Oi.” Sirius splashed their hand near him. “Do I detect sarcasm there?”

“Never.” He cracked one eye open.

“Pshh, of course not. You’d never be so sassy.”

“Nope.” Remus moved his arms back and forth, skimming the surface of the water.

Sirius laughed, closing their eyes as they floated. “This is perfect, isn’t it. Still doesn’t quite feel real.”

“No, I’m convinced someone is going to come yell at us for being here or I’m going to wake up from a nice, long dream or something.”

“Mhmm. Wanna know how I know it’s real, though?”

“Oh gosh, how?” Remus asked.

“You’re gonna laugh so much. But, even in my dreams I’m not this happy. So I know it’s real.”

“That’s so fucking sweet.”

Sirius felt the water move a little and the sound of splashing, but they kept their eyes closed, smiling to themselves. How sappy a line was that?

“So sweet and sappy, I love it.” Remus’ hand was on their shoulder.

“Mm, hi caro.”

“Hi my pearl.” Remus whispered before kissing them softly.

Sirius kissed back, standing too so they could wrap their arms around his shoulders. “That was too sappy, wasn’t it?”

“No.” Remus shook his head. “You know I love sap.”

“Mm, I know.”


	31. Chapter 31

It was nearly time to leave. Remus was still on the repulsed to meh side of the scale, but they made the last of their days in Tuscany enjoying their surroundings and each other. Remus was so happy, he could hardly stand himself. He was never like this before in his life, but he knew it was good and right.

“Oh my god, all these wine bottle.” Remus shook his head as he put the last one in the bin.

Sirius laughed as they finished drying the dishes and putting them away. “I think we drank a fair bit, didn’t we?”

“I think I need to do a detox.” Remus ran a hand through his hair. He had that end of vacation feeling. There was that strange happiness mixed with sadness and something else… maybe it was a bit of exhaustion.

Sirius puffed their cheeks out. “I’m not drinking wine for at least a week when we get back.”

“A whole week, wow. I think I’m going to go back to beer and whisky — that sounds very typically masculine of me.” Remus snorted a laugh, leaning against the counter.

“Ha! Don’t lean into that toxic masculinity, caro.”

“I won’t, trust me.” Remus made a face.

Sirius grinned. “You’re always so good with all that bullshit.”

“It’s punk to say fuck gender roles and the binary.” Remus shrugged a shoulder.

“So punk, caro, so punk.”

Remus kissed their cheek. “It’s always there under the surface.”

“Always.” Sirius kissed his cheek. “What else have we got left to do?”

“Just pack all of our crap up in the room.”

“That’s it right? We did good getting everything sorted.”

“Yes, that’s it.” Remus took their hand, tugging them towards their room. “You know what I want to do when we get home?”

“Oh yeah?” Sirius grinned, following him. “What?”

“Crawl into our bed and roll a joint. Maybe watch a movie and have some tea.” Remus lead them through to their part of the villa.

“Mm, that sounds like a wonderful idea. Cuddle up with Snuffs too.”

Remus nodded with a big grin. “Yes, I can’t wait to cuddle our puppy.”

Sirius started up the stairs first, glancing over their shoulder at Remus. “Mhmm. I’m sad to leave but I’m so excited to go home?”

“Me too. Maybe we can come back to this place one day, for like an anniversary or something.” Remus squeezed their hand as they walked up. Everything was so perfect here, but he was so ready to go home.

“Oh, that would be lovely, wouldn’t it?”

“Yeah, it’d be nice.” Remus grinned as they got to the top of the stairs. “We could invite everyone again too.”

“Right?” Sirius smiled. “It would be good wouldn’t it? I love going on holiday with everyone.”

“Me too, it was so fun having everyone together here.” He walked into the room. “Not that I don’t love being alone with you.”

Sirius chuckled. “Oh sure, I know your tactics.”

“You  _ know _ I love being alone with you.” He cupped their cheeks then kissed all over their face.

Sirius grinned, looping their arms around his neck. “I know, I know.”

“I love our whole little found family too.” Remus continued to kiss at their face as he smiled into the kisses.

“Mmhm, I have the best family now.”

“You deserve the best.” Remus kissed them soundly on the lips then pulled back.

Sirius grinned. “So do you.”

“And we got it.” He dropped his hands finally. “Shall we get to packing up?”

“Mhmm I suppose.” Sirius stepped back, going to the dresser. “Let’s not forget the important things.”

“What are those?” He could only guess as he went to open up his luggage.

Remus was willing to bet a fair bit that Sirius just rolled their eyes. “The leather, of course.”

“And the ropes.” Remus went to the wardrobe.

“And the ropes,” Sirius agreed as they crossed the room and set the things into their luggage. “Mustn’t forget the ropes.”

“No, they’re our favorite, aren’t they?” He took some of his clothes out.

“Mhmm.” Sirius pressed a kiss to his shoulder as they went back to the dresser to get out the rest of their clothes.

“What was the best part of our trip for you? Like the smallest moment you can think of?” Remus rolled up a shirt.

Sirius’ reply was instant. “Standing in the rain with you the night of the wedding.”

“Oh, that’s a good one.” Remus nodded. “Mine has to be the car ride home after our anniversary dinner.”

“Yeah? We were so tipsy, and I was so… I’m still sort of blown away by that letter.”

Remus smiled thinking of Sirius’ reaction to the letter that night. “I said everything I sometimes struggle to put into words.”

“I know, and that’s why I’m going to treasure it because you said it so well.”

For some reason that made him flush as he continued to pack up his bag. How was it possible to be so in love with someone? He kept being surprised by it every day. Sirius’ constant love and acceptance was just so much and so wonderful. He couldn’t believe he ever found them, even if sometimes he couldn’t figure out how they never crossed paths before. Obviously the universe knew Remus wasn’t ready. Or it was in the stars like Mary would say. Remus was more than ready now though.

“Okay, Sirius Lupin-Black. I’m done packing.” He zipped his bag and pulled it on to the floor.

Sirius was dumping their things into their bag a little haphazardly. “I’m so excited to go home.” They turned to smile at him. “Put some music on?”

“Sure. Any requests?” He went to turn the speaker on.

“Something  _ good. _ ” Sirius hooked their elbow around the post of the bed and spun around a little.

Remus laughed, deciding on King Princess, of course. He hit shuffle and  _ Hit The Back _ came on.

“Ah! I love this song!” Sirius grinned, grasping the post of the bed and stepping up onto the mattress as they sang along to the slow opening.

Remus grinned watching them. “She called it an anthem for bottoms. It sounds more like an anthem for subs to me.”

Sirius snorted a laugh, swinging out from the bedpost, swinging their hips and dancing in that sort of casual way they did, like they didn’t even realise they were doing it. “Right! Some people don’t know the difference do they? They’re not the same thing.”

“Nope, I’m certainly not a sub but I love to bottom.” Remus sat up near the pillows.

“Exactly. I know you do caro. It’s so frustrating when people confuse them.” Sirius shook their head, hooking their foot around the post as they danced. Remus was quite glad the bed didn’t break.

“You speak like a seasoned kinkster.” He smiled, knowing he’d never tire watching them like this.

Sirius rolled their eyes at him during a complicated looking move as they spun on one foot. “Oh yeah Remus, read some articles online and let you tie me up a few times and I’ve obviously learned everything I need to know.”

“Obviously.” Remus chuckled.

“I don’t care, anyway. I’m not interested in other people’s opinions, not when they’re the kind of people I wouldn’t even take advice from. The nebulous  _ they _ , whoever they are. Bastards.”

“Don’t let the bastards get you down, love.”

Sirius blew them a kiss. “Punk Remus knows what he’s talking about.”

“Right.” He pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

“You alright?” Sirius paused, hanging off of the bedpost.

“Yeah, I’m just enjoying my view.” Remus smiled widely at them.

Sirius grinned, dancing still. “And we say I’m the voyeur.”

“I’ve always liked watching you… since the moment I laid eyes on you.”

Remus couldn’t stop grinning as he thought back to that first time he saw Sirius on stage. The way they moved blew Remus away, and he never thought he would meet them. Then he did and the rest, well, it’s history as they say.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay tuned for a Rock n Pole Halloween special later today! (and we may or may not have caved and started writing a Part 8, but you'll have to wait a while for that!)


End file.
